Wings of Change Ver 2
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Sequel to The Green-Eyed Quartz. Rewrite. Before even arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry and Nasrin are thrust into a new mystery, and the stakes are higher than ever. Can they figure out who the traitor is? Harry Potter/Steven Universe/Pokemon crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"Feint Attack!"

Ludwig cried out when Kitty feinted left and lunged right, a coating of Dark energy bruising his waxy body.

"Smog!"

The Delcatty leaped clear of this disorienting, poisonous fog, coughing for a moment before refocusing on her opponent.

"Flamethrower!"

"Copycat!"

The twin streams of fire slammed into each other in a spray of sparks, cancelling out, and Rachel's mouth twitched up into a faint smile.

"Pretty good, Harry. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a Fifth Year."

The Potter flushed at this praise, aware of Nasrin on the sidelines with Heather, who was sketching away in a massive book.

"Thanks. But we're not done yet! Ludwig, Will-O-Wisp!"

Kitty pranced away from the Ghostly lights that flew out from Ludwig's flame, deftly avoiding even the ones specifically aimed her way.

"Disarming Voice!"

The Litwick yelped as he floated upward sharply to avoid the wave of Fairy energy, twisting away as Kitty closed the distance-

"Play Rough!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both Pokemon were forced to disengage, the Delcatty skidding into a turn as Ghostly energy coalesced into a sphere-

"Hold!"

Everyone on the battlefield went still, tension dissipating as Pearl looked over the damage, paying little mind to Nasrin healing Ludwig and Kitty with Mulan trotting on her heels as always.

"That was a very strong showing." She acknowledged, Lilligant rolling her eyes for Harry's benefit. "You took advantage of your Pokemon's dual-typing to avoid most of your opponent's strongest moves, and kept him mobile against a larger, stronger opponent while trying to wear her down. Just be mindful that a lot of trainers with Normal-types often teach their Pokemon Dark or even Ghost-type moves to counteract just this sort of strategy."

Harry nodded, having learned over the last month visiting Litore Island that this was a way for Pearl to show her concern, even if it sometimes annoyed him.

"For having spent a year with that moron Lockhart as your professor, you did awesome." Heather spoke up, smiling as Smear offered two thumbs up. "I'm just glad you know type match-ups."

Nasrin laughed as Togetic flew over to fuss over Ludwig, Meeko leaning over her shoulder to snuffle the Litwick's face while he landed safely on Snow's back, basking in the affection as Dobby scooped up a rolling, giggling Melody.

Swooping onto her usual perch on Harry's shoulder, Robin twittered happily while Eevee and Pongo bounded over from where they had been chasing Caterpie as Reuniclus appeared with Remus and Moony in tow.

"Well, there you are." He greeted cheerfully, nodding a greeting to Pearl, Rachel and Heather. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes!" Harry and Nasrin answered together, Mulan swinging up to join Ariel on her shoulders and Eevee hopping up onto Harry's while the pair recalled the rest of their rather unwieldy horde.

"Be careful." Pearl warned, her Bellossom cooing soothingly. "I trust Mister Lupin to make sure you're safe, but you never know where a Gem Monster could pop up in the wilderness."

"We'll be fine." Nasrin promised, hopping up to press a goodbye kiss to the Gem's cheek. "I'll call Lion if anything happens."

With a few more warnings and goodbyes, Reuniclus smiled and Teleported them away.

* * *

Northern Avalon was known as bitterly cold most times of the year, sometimes so frigid that some Ice-types avoided it during the long winter months.

Even summers could be rather chilly, but on nights like this, when the temperature had risen to something resembling warm, the extra moisture made the coniferous forests humid as a sauna.

Still, there were rumors of color-variants here, and Harry was equally as excited as Nasrin to catch one for their growing brood.

Crouched in the underbrush next to a break in the trees, Nasrin waited patiently, Ariel a watchful presence on one shoulder while Mulan immersed herself in the patter of stones and creak of branches and soft cries of nocturnal Pokemon.

Eevee was out in the branches, still and keeping track of _something_ , and she saw the annoyance flash in Harry's eyes at being kept in the dark about _what_.

After their battle in the Chamber, and Nurse Poppy's rundown of their shared injuries from forcing Zygarde to Speak with them, Remus had banned him from using the lost art without proper supervision.

While she understood the concern and held to the ban when around Remus, Nasrin found herself Speaking more and more when at home, growing comfortable with the experience while Harry could only snatch a few moments.

The snap of a breaking twig, and Robin went still on her perch overhead as both trainers held their breath.

Eevee relaxed as a Bidoof waddled into view, sensing Harry's disinterest, and Ariel hummed softly, almost amused.

While as common and versatile as Rattata, Bidoof were notoriously slow and ravenous, and most people who caught one were doing research of some kind, or trying to get one of every Pokemon.

Watching the Plump Mouse Pokemon paw around, squirrelling away a few more nuts in it's packed cheeks, a low hoot drew their attention skyward towards a flash of white against the darkness.

 _A Hoothoot_ , Nasrin realized, intrigued by the flecks of black on otherwise snow-colored feathers along the Owl Pokemon's back.

Circling around, the flyer swooped down and struck Bidoof sidelong with sharp talons, the Normal-type crying out as it was sent tumbling into a tree, dizzy.

A shared glance, and she accepted his claim with easy grace.

 _All yours_.

Harry raised a hand, about to signal Eevee-

Hoothoot gave an aborted screech as a paw smacked across her beak, throwing off her next dive, and the perpetrator bristled from rolled-up ears to cottony tail, hopping from foot to foot like a boxer.

The half-Gem straightened slightly from her crouch, surprised to see a Buneary standing guard over the injured Bidoof, just as snowy-white as the Hoothoot and with light blue eyes that glared up with icy determination.

Regaining her bearings, the Owl Pokemon gained altitude for another dive-

And her talons bounced off a Protect, Pongo baring his fangs in a wolfish smile as Eevee leapt from his perch to Tackle their target into the grass.

Harry hopped up from his hiding place, already ordering a Sand Attack, while Pongo turned to herd Buneary back from the coming battle, ears tilted towards his friend as Eevee kicked up a plume of grit that blinded Hoothoot and caused her next attack to miss.

"Quick Attack!"

Faster than the bird could dodge, Eevee struck with a solid THWACK, bringing them both down to earth, face-to-face-

Pongo howled as his friend began to droop, and Nasrin was rushing forward, Ariel and Mulan crying out.

"Look away!"

But Eevee was already slumped over, sound asleep thanks to Hypnosis, so Harry quickly recalled him and threw out another Ball.

"I'm not giving up that easily! Togetic, I choose you!"

The Fairy trilled happily as she appeared, tiny wings fluttering, and Hoothoot paused to warily take in her new opponent.

"Togetic, use Ember!"

A gush of fiery sparks caught the Owl Pokemon off-guard, and Nasrin felt Meeko's Ball thrum as Hoothoot righted herself to fire back with a Confusion.

Tumbling end-over-end, the Happiness Pokemon clutched her head to fight off the after-effects of this Psychic attack, determined.

"Alright, we finish this now!" Harry decided, and Nasrin lunged to scoop up Pongo and a startled Buneary as static filled the air. "Togetic, use Thunderbolt!"

The bolt of electricity came down hard right on Hoothoot, and she hit the ground with a cry, twitching with paralysis.

Grabbing an empty Poke Ball, Harry tossed it immediately, blinking in surprise when the device only trembled once before clicking shut.

Singing, Togetic swooped down to retrieve the Ball as Nasrin looked down at the Buneary in her arms, ears slowly unravelling to twitch forward.

There was a moment of understanding there, emotions passing back and forth, and the Rabbit Pokemon nodded, reaching out to touch an empty Love Ball on her belt.

Harry sighed as she disappeared inside, exasperated and fond, and Nasrin just shrugged, smiling.

"Dobby!"

 _ **Great Harry Potter call for Dobby?**_

The Alakazam appeared in moments, smiling, and they were proud of how far he had come in that moment from the trembling, fearful, abused Pokemon Lucius Malfoy had made him.

Harry's mind drifted after a moment, and Nasrin knew exactly what path he was going down.

While they had swapped texts and calls with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna since school let out, neither had contacted Hermione since around the time of her betrayal.

Even with the headmaster, Remus, and the Gems advising them to give her a chance, Nasrin understood how hard it was to forgive someone who had hurt you so badly.

 _ **Great Master Harry Potter?**_ Dobby prodded carefully.

"Sorry, Dobby." Harry apologized. "I was distracted."

 _ **Great Harry Potter thinking of his Grangy.**_

"She isn't 'my Grangy', Dobby. She's just Hermione."

Nasrin rolled her eyes, patting the Alakazam's head as Ariel and Mulan giggled.

"She's a friend, Dobby, but one that did something very hurtful."

A nod, and the Psychic-type leaned into her side, troubled by the edge of dark sadness that colored her steady aura.

"Dobby, we're done with the hunt." Harry voiced after a moment, Robin landing on his shoulder to chirp away with Togetic. "Can you see if Remus is done?"

Shutting his eyes, Dobby reached out to Reuniclus with his mind, paw reaching up to clutch at Nasrin's 'I Prefer My Puns Intended' crop top as an anchor.

 _ **Nice Remus Lupin is done, Great Harry Potter.**_

"Teleport us there."

Long months spent traveling by warp pad had curbed the old dizziness, and Nasrin reached out to steady Harry as they appeared in a Pokemon Center, Togetic clinging to his head as her eyes spun.

"Thanks, Dobby…" He muttered, recalling said Alakazam as Remus approached with a smile.

"Any luck?"

"You first." Nasrin replied with a smile, joining Harry in recalling their Pokemon and offering them to Nurse Joy.

"Fair enough."

Holding out an arm, the pair watched a Spinarak scurry across his shoulders and down his limb, lowering himself on a silken thread like a yoyo.

"On most Spinarak, the shell has a design meant to mimic, for lack of a better word, a frowny face. This little guy must have decided that wasn't very cheery."

The half-Gem giggled as she realized exactly what Remus meant, since instead of a frown, Spinarak sported a smile on his carapace.

"Definitely interesting."

"That it is." Harry agreed as Nurse Joy returned with their Poke Balls.

"But I'm afraid we've got you beat."

On cue, they released the newest members of their teams, Nasrin scooping up her Buneary as Hoothoot circled around to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Albinos!"

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy gasped, eyes locked on Hoothoot. "You truly are blessed, sir."

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Harry demurred, reaching up to pet down Hoothoot's belly feathers as Ariel and Mulan popped out of their Balls for fresh air. "I mean, it was lucky for me to catch her-"

"Harry, you don't understand." Remus interrupted gently. "A Hoothoot is a rather popular Pokemon in Avalon, but an _albino_ one? That kind is honored."

"Really?" They echoed.

"It's said that Morgan Le Fay owned an albino Hoothoot." Nurse Joy explained. "In fact, it's said that it was that Pokemon's evolved form that flew her across the sea to Avalon, so she could seek out Merlin and test her might against him."

"I don't remember that…" Nasrin mused, brow furrowing.

"Me, either." Harry agreed.

"Yes, you have." Remus sighed, a touch sad. "You just don't remember. The story of Morgan and Hedwig is told to all children in Avalon. I know for a fact your father read it to you when you were a baby."

A low hooting cry left Hoothoot, who flapped her wings to catch their attention.

"What is it?" Harry asked, smoothing her feathers.

"Do you like that name?" Nasrin wondered, Mulan shifting to touch noses as the Buneary sat up to say hello to Ariel.

"Nothing says you can't use the name." Remus noted at the excited call that answered.

"Alright then. I guess from now on, your name is Hedwig."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Nazz."

Stepping off the warp pad, Nasrin smiled as she spotted Harry on the kitchen counter, Togetic trilling as she swooped in to hug Meeko.

"Harry! When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago." He admitted, accepting a quick kiss as Melody rolled happily around Dobby. "Finished shopping at Diagon Alley, and figured we'd hang around a little until you got back. How'd it go?"

"Alright." The half-Gem answered, Ludwig fussing over Snow as the Vulpix settled on a nearby cushion. "This one could turn invisible, but Pongo was a lifesaver."

Said Rockruff puffed up proudly at that, and then yelped when Eevee tackled him head-over-tail, Ariel snickering as the pair of canines rolled into furniture.

"So, Remus is going to be our Battle Professor?" Nasrin wondered, scooping up Rapunzel when the white-furred Buneary tugged on her pantleg.

"Yeah, he decided to go for it." Harry answered, watching as she circled around to get a juice carton from the fridge. "Had to get a whole new wardrobe, since his stuff isn't nice enough, I guess. I commissioned a new jacket, too, with shoulder guards and an arm guard for these two."

Hedwig and Robin chirped from each of his shoulders, wings flaring happily, and she giggled.

"Good idea. Your old jacket was getting a bit torn."

"What about you?" He wondered, smiling as Togetic floated past with Meeko on her back, effectively stalking an unaware Ludwig.

"Rachel's actually making it for me." The pinkette replied, offering Rapunzel an Oran berry while Mulan trotted over, ear-sensors twitching with interest. "It should be ready by the time school starts."

At the reminder, Harry shifted uneasily, and she paused in opening a jug of apple juice, waiting.

"I ran into Hermione. At Flourish and Blotts."

Nasrin blinked, pupils flickering as if reading the encounter from his posture alone.

"Oh."

"It was…awkward." He tried to explain, gesturing aimlessly. "I wasn't angry or anything, and I wanted to just forgive her, but then I'd remember…"

"That she broke your trust." Nasrin finished quietly, and Ariel growled lowly, holding tight to the half-Gem's shoulders as a shiver of unease went through their horde like a chilly breeze. "I know."

Taking a deep breath, Harry reached out to entwine their fingers and managed a smile.

"Luna was with her, actually."

A smile quirked at her mouth, and Nasrin giggled at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're bestest best friends now, even went on a vacation to Kalos together over the summer." Harry continued, glad to have eased the old pain from her face. "She hit me with her cane and said something about 'bros before hoes'."

She outright cackled at that, and the Potter shook his head with resigned fondness when Hedwig hid her own laughter behind a wing.

"Is this a Veela thing?"

Nodding, Nasrin popped up to kiss his cheek, dark eyes softening like velvet.

"Oh, Harry, we're all mad here."


	3. Chapter 3

Cradling a pair of incubators, Nasrin peered over the usual Galahad Station crowd while Ariel cooed over the green-pink-white and brown-toned Eggs within, searching for-

"Harry!"

The Potter turned, accepting her greeting with a kiss, and Remus rolled his eyes as their conversation was completely derailed.

"Hi, Remus." The half-Gem chirped, which was echoed by Robin as the Rowlet fluttered onto Harry's shoulder-guard.

"We'll see you at the banquet." Harry assured, and Remus smiled as Mooney clambered onto his shoulder, waving.

"Have fun. Hello, Neville."

"Hello, Mister Lupin!" The Longbottom returned as he effectively replaced their new professor in the huddle. "Bye, Mister Lupin!"

"Going to have to get used to calling him professor." Harry reminded their friend, gently bumping fists in hello.

"Yeah, that's going to be weird." Neville agreed, reaching down to scratch Flora between the ears.

Mulan's ear-sensors twitched, humming, and Harry jerked as he peeled back petals on the Ivysaur's flower to reveal a pair of eyes blinking back.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Neville apologized, cupping his hands to pull the tiny Pokemon into view. "Puck here keeps trying to slip away."

"A Flabebe." Nasrin realized, Ariel whistling happily at the sight of a soon-to-be-fellow Fairy-type.

"I found her in the greenhouse a few weeks ago and managed to catch her." The shyer Gryffindor explained. "Gran was excited because she has the Flower Veil Ability, which protects Grass-types. She thinks her and Flora might make good Double Battle partners."

"I'd say so." Harry agreed, smiling as the squirming little Fairy was returned to Flora's blooming bulb.

"She's awesome, Neville." Nasrin added with a smile, shifting the incubators as Harry settled a hand on the back of her neck in a loose hold.

"I can't wait to show you our new Pokemon."

Neville nodded, though he hesitated a moment, unsure.

"Hey, if it isn't my place to ask, just ignore me, but…You and Remus seemed pretty heated when you were talking a moment ago. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Nev." Harry assured, annoyance long faded away. "Remus was just giving me the Talk."

"Oh god, right here?" Ron nearly screeched, running up with Ginny. "Right on the platform?"

"Well, yeah." The Potter replied, confused by the reaction while Nasrin blinked, sorting through the horror and tinges of embarrassment emanating from their friends. "I mean, I wish he hadn't done it in such a public place-"

"Wish?" Ginny bit out, disgusted. "If my parents try to give me The Talk in public next year, I'll throw such a fit, child services will be involved!"

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Harry protested, wide-eyed.

"Isn't talking about the Beedrill and the Spearow in the middle of a crowded train station extreme?" Ron retorted.

"No wonder you two were tense." Neville commiserated, Flora nodding along.

"What?" Harry squeaked out, feeling a tremor of laughter from the pinkette as Robin hid a smile behind both wings. "No, wait, I think you guys are confused. We didn't have The Talk, he gave me the Talk. You know, buckle down, study hard, 'I expect better grades from you, young man'? That one."

The other three Gryffindors released an 'oh' in understanding, and Nasrin finally revealed her smile.

"Considering the lack of fire, I think that makes more sense."

"Yeah, sorry." Ginny agreed, glancing over to see her own parents talking to a cowed Fred and George. "Mum and dad are giving all of us that Talk, too."

"Really?" Harry and Nasrin echoed, surprised.

"Yeah." Ron admitted. "Percy is Head Boy this year, and mum is disappointed that us four youngsters aren't doing better. Bill was also Head Boy, and Charlie barely missed out. Her and dad want us all to shape up and do better. Of course, thanks to Fred and George, the pressure is off me and Gin just a bit."

"My gran gave me the same speech." Neville admitted. "Except instead of grades, she wants me to be more outgoing. Not that she thinks you guys are terrible! She's thrilled all of you are my friends, she just wants me to do more stuff. Join some clubs, or something. She said my dad was really outgoing…"

An ache settled in Nasrin's chest, and she reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, trying to ease Neville's old pain.

He had admitted only a few months ago that Frank and Alice Longbottom were in the hospital, had been since their son was a baby, and it did not take a great leap of logic to realize they had been attacked in the dangerous aftermath of Voldemort's first defeat.

"Guess we're all getting the Talk." Harry voiced, hoping to divert the conversation.

"I see someone who probably didn't." Ron noted coolly. "Hermione."

Said bushy-haired girl paused a few feet away, head low and voice quiet, radiating uncertainty and guilt.

"Hello-"

"CHARLIE MURPHY!"

Nasrin blinked at the sharp THWICK of a can against her shin, glancing down in confusion as everyone else hopped in pain, and Hermione whirled on the half-Veela.

"Luna! I thought I told you not to hit them!"

"I know…" Luna replied sadly. "That was _COLD-BLOODED_!"

With a smile, she reached out to pat Neville's cheek.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, baby. Enjoy yourself!"

"Luna." Hermione sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I know you want them to forgive me, but they aren't if you keep hitting them!"

"Bloody hell, Luna!" Ron sputtered, half-hopping towards the half-Veela with clenched fists. "What the-"

The poor Weasley was knocked flat when a Cubone leaped onto his chest, wielding her club dangerously.

"Ronald." Luna started calmly, extended pinkie at her mouth. "Meet my new Pokemon. I call her…Mini Me."

"Luna Junior." Hermione clarified as Luna picked up the Ground-type for a cuddle.

Ariel tilted her head, fairly amused, when the Cubone twisted her hands over the bone as if strangling someone.

"She's so protective of me and my bestest best friend Hermione, so please be careful and don't say anything that might sound like a threat. Don't worry, though. Know that her violent outbursts are out of friendship!"

Robin's wings fluttered with restrained laughter when Luna Junior pointed and mimed slitting their throats.

"That means I love you!"

"I'm pretty that means I'm going to un-alive you." Nasrin noted good-naturedly as Hermione gently began to steer the Second Year away.

"We'll, uh, go find a seat on the train."

"Bye, hoes!"

Ginny tilted her head as the pair disappeared, thoughtful.

"So, I think this is the year we'll all die."

"Every year is the year I almost die." Harry muttered, resigned. "Won't be that different."

The half-Gem nodded, Ariel giggling as her trainer pulled Harry along.

"At least this time, we'll have company."

The group followed Hermione and Luna into an empty cabin, where Harry and Nasrin happily released their horde to relax during the train ride.

Mulan clambered up onto her lap with Melody, purring at the Eggs, while Dobby kept a close eye on Meeko and Togetic, who were playing some sort of game like pattycake with liberal sparks, giggling at every shock.

Eevee took hold of Pongo's ear and yanked when the Rockruff grabbed hold of his friend's tail, sending both sprawling, and Robin laughed from her safe perch on Harry's shoulder with Hedwig, knowing that Snow and Ludwig would not allow the unruly pair to disturb him while the Potter settled.

Rapunzel watched all of this with great amusement, cottony ears twitching, as Harry remembered something.

"I almost forgot. Remus upgraded the Marauder's App."

"Really?" Ron voiced, intrigued. "With what?"

"You know how each Poke Ball has its own IP code and frequency?" Nasrin offered, smiling as Ginny and the others nodded while her brother just stared blankly.

"Basically, each Poke Ball has a code that's completely unique and never reused." Harry elaborated.

"If you scan one into the Marauder's App, it'll be able to find it anywhere, just like a Pokedex."

"We've already scanned all ours in, so now it's your turn."

Perking up at the idea, their friends happily held out each of their Balls to be scanned, though Hermione held back until everyone else was done before doing the same.

"Oh, I also made this app for all of us to play!"

"What exactly is this app?" Harry wondered as Ginny wirelessly downloaded it to his Pokedex.

"Just something I put together during the summer." She answered, continuing to send the app to Nasrin, Neville, Ron, Luna and, reluctantly, Hermione. "Thought it might be a great way to pass the time. You can only play so many rounds of Electrode Explosion."

"Yeah, but that's why some of us bring other things." Neville noted, gesturing to the bushy-haired girl and the book she was clearly engrossed in.

"But this is actually going to be fun!" Ron insisted, wincing a bit when Nasrin's elbow connected with his ribs in rebuke.

Hermione may not have felt comfortable defending herself, considering the delicate nature of her position, but she did not deserve such open animosity.

"It's a Bingo app." Ginny explained quickly, clearly proud of herself. "I made the touch screen the playing screen, and created a random square generator so each board will be completely different! Best of all, all the squares are completely custom categories that apply to the train ride! All we have to do is enjoy the ride like we normally do and when something happens, check the appropriate square!"

Checking said squares, Nasrin smiled at the flare of amusement from Harry when he read them, from 'Ariel will smack Ron upside the head' and 'Flora will take a nap' to 'A Pelipper will fly by the train' and 'The Candy Cart will sell out of Koffing Cakes'.

"I also created some for when we're at Hogwarts." Ginny continued. "During a Gauntlet match, so on and so on. We can play all year long, and no one will even know it but the six-seven of us!"

Ron glanced over, letting out a groan when no reaction came.

"Oh, come on, that was almost a guaranteed mark!"

Ariel snorted in amusement, seeing 'Hermione will tell us not to do something' as one of his squares.

"Bloody hell, mate, I-"

Hermione glanced up, checking off a box with a smile before returning to her book.

"Ron will be the first to swear."

Laughter filled the car while said Weasley shouted in frustration, though everyone soon settled down into a comfortable routine.

Hermione and Luna took up a bench, sitting back-to-back with Luna Junior polishing her club by her namesake's feet and Crookshanks snuggled into his trainer's lap, while Neville and Ginny sat opposite, the former showing how to properly prune and maintain Flora's petals.

Harry and Ron poured over the latest Gauntlet standings, debating over the Tor Town Tauros, while Nasrin laid back and basked in the feeling, happy to be a pillow and obstacle course while cradling an Egg under each arm.

Even with the regular interruptions for Ginny's Bingo game, the half-Gem found herself drifting serenely in an ocean of happiness and contentment, a dot of sand on a beach and a single star in the vastness of space…

"What are you two reading?" Neville wondered, offering a pinkie to Puck so he could move the Flabebe to a different section of Flora's bulb.

"A book about Veelas I picked up in Kalos." Hermione answered simply, though Luna beamed.

"She wants to help me with my powers. I try to study, but I get distracted when I can't find Waldo."

"Kinda like Carmen Sandiego." Nasrin agreed, smile widening when Harry clicked off another box.

"It's all really interesting." Hermione noted, warming to her topic. "The author believes that all the Pokemon Arts deal with a single aspect of human/Pokemon relations and interactions. Veelas, for example, deal with the emotional aspect of interaction, while Speakers deal with actual communication, Pokemagnuses are all about the physical, and The Dreamers deal with unconscious thoughts. Of course, Elemental Benders are a bit trickier, and no one is really quite sure what Distortion Walkers actually do, and Aura Knights just take things for a complete loop when it comes to spiritual energy…"

"I only understood every fourth word in that sentence." Ron complained, though Nasrin nodded along, eyes glazed in thought.

"No, it…it feels right."

Harry threaded their fingers, a curious glance that was answered by a smile.

"The point is that Veelas are able to sense emotions, effect and distort them." Hermione elaborated, clicking another box. "Legends about sirens can be traced back to Veela pirates who used their powers to draw men in so they could plunder their ships."

"Well…" Neville cut in, hoping to cut the new tension. "Luna, what are you reading?"

"Oh, just daddy's newspaper." She chirped, and Harry's head lifted.

"Anything interesting?"

A flash of amusement, coupled with various incredulous looks, had him blinking in confusion.

"What?"

"You've never read the Quibbler, have you?" Ron deduced.

"Uh, no, not really. I mostly just use the Holo Cast. Why?"

"The Quibbler is more like the National Enquirer than the New York Times." Nasrin explained, though this helped very little.

"Oh, yes, daddy is quite proud that everything he publishes is thought-provoking, shocking, and one-hundred-percent factual." Luna agreed. "From a certain point of view."

"From a certain point of view?" Harry parroted, Eevee and Pongo tilting their heads in confusion.

"Yes. That's such a magical phrase. It allows me to claim a relative of yours is dead when I really chopped off his legs and one of his arms and left him to burn next to a lava river. Also, be careful who you date, because it could be your twin sister who was hidden to protect you from the Emperor."

"We're more Star and Marco than Luke and Leia." Nasrin assured, biting back a smile as Togetic and Meeko snickered.

"What Emperor?" Harry asked, despite knowing better.

"The one that rules Sevii Island, of course."

"Luna, Sevii Island is ruled by a Lord, not an Emperor." Hermione informed her 'bestest best friend'.

"Well, of course! Everyone knows that, Hermione!" Luna replied, turning to give the interregional sign for crazy while said bushy-haired girl bit her tongue. "The better question is, why is he here in Avalon?"

"An Emperor is here in Avalon?" Ron wondered, Rapunzel stretching out her ears in curiosity.

"No, he's busy getting a new groove." Nasrin drawled, sitting up.

"The Lord of Sevii is here though, according to daddy." Luna finished, wirelessly sending the article to everyone.

 **Lord of Sevii Roams Avalon Countryside!**

By Xeno Lovegood

Terrified villagers are flooding their local Poke Shops looking to stock up on pitchforks and torches after the Lord of Sevii was spotted with his entourage of Dusknoir this past weekend. No one is quite sure why the mysterious Lord is in Avalon (though faithful readers know the Lord isn't that mysterious, as he is actually famed Rockstar/astrophysicist/heartthrob Stubby Boardman). The dark fellow, who is never spotted with his skull mask, has been seen by several Avalon residents committing vagrants acts of mopery.

"Wait, you think mopery means that?!" Exclaimed one horrified eyewitness who spotted the Lord disappearing into an alley. "What is wrong with you?"

She went on, clearly distressed to the point of sanity. Other villagers who spotted the Lord report that he was stalking through towns, watching several Gyms before using his Dusknoir as cover for his escape. None of the witnesses have been able to get close enough to the Lord of Sevii to ask him why he is in Avalon, or if it was indeed he who put the bop in the bop shoo bop. When asked about the Lord of Sevii, one villager told us, "I don't know why he was lurking around. Now, do you want fries with your burger or not?"

We here at the Quibbler suspect that there is a greater conspiracy at hand. Reaching out to officials has only caused them to throw up blockades against the pursuit of the truth.

"Xeno, what are you doing in my bathtub?" Amos Diggory told this reporter when confronted with evidence of the coverup. "Seriously, we're all worried about you. We think you might be suffering brain damage."

The Quibbler remains dedicated to solving this mystery, and will continue to follow up on this story until a famous person does something more interesting.

 **Click Here to read a timeline of Stubby Boardman**

 **Click Here to find out about the long history of Mopery, the Silent Killer**

 **Click Here for compromising photos of Amos Diggory and Xeno Lovegood together in the shower**

 **Ar, Click Here, matey, to hear this article read by a scurvy pirate**

"Wow." Harry voiced, unable to find words.

"Isn't it nice to know that there's a paper out there reporting on the truth?" Luna voiced dreamily, though Hermione noticed the others' uncertainty.

"He's actually very nice. Very smart and funny. Don't judge him by his paper."

"Yes, daddy so does hate it when people get star-struck by him." Luna agreed, diverting attention.

"So…" Ginny followed along, smiling when Melody rolled into her feet with a giggle. "Why do you think the Lord of Sevii is in Avalon?"

"You think he's really here?" Harry voiced, surprised, Robin and Hedwig turning with wide eyes.

"In every myth, there's a kernel of truth." Nasrin opined, shrugging.

"The Quibbler might go off on weird tangents, but it's never wrong when it comes to the seeds of truth." Neville agreed. "The Lord of Sevii is here in Avalon, that much is for certain."

"My theory is that he's trying to find Claire Bennett before Sylar takes her brain." Luna voiced, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Save the cheerleader, save the world."

"I'll remember that."

"Yatta." The pair of Veela echoed, smiling.

"He's probably here for a meet and greet." Ron rationalized, Snow's ear twitching as Ludwig cooed. "I heard most of the Team Nocturne grunts that were captured ended up on Sevii. Makes sense he'd want to come visit and try and get more money to hold them."

"He's never done it before." Nasrin pointed out, Neville nodding along.

"Most of the meet and greets are done by Jack Kenway."

"And if he were doing a meet and greet, why would he bring the Dusknoir?" Ginny added, shivering.

"You okay?" Harry worried, Nasrin reaching out to comfort the younger Weasley.

"You aren't afraid of Ghost-types, are you?"

"You know I'm not. Ludwig's very nice, and Linus and Stumper are also cute. Dusknoir are a different story, though. I mean, have you read the analysis of them? Creepy."

The door opened with a clatter, and every head turned to take in the obnoxious Prince of Slytherin, Crabbe and Goyle forever acting as his bookends and Pansy sporting a tight-lipped smile on her puckered face.

"Well, looks like we found where to toss our trash." Draco said, tossing a crumpled chip bag onto the floor, and Meeko's cheek-sacs sparked.

"Malfoy, how horrible to see you again." Harry drawled, Nasrin matching his unimpressed expression while Ginny kept her brother quiet. "Could you please tell your father that I'm absolutely loving Dobby, and I'm very thankful for the trade. I hope he's enjoying the Pokemon I sent him."

Draco's face flushed an outraged red, though it was Pansy that spoke up.

"You're nothing more than a liar, Potter! Mister Malfoy came to you, wanting to help you, and you betrayed him!"

"Like he tried to help Hermione by accusing her of petrifying everyone?" Nasrin responded coolly, Ariel humming unhappily. "We would prefer living without that help, thank you."

"Also, you should show Harry more respect." Luna added.

"Shut it, Looney." Goyle snapped back, yelping when not only Flora and Luna Junior sprung up, but Ariel, Meeko, Pongo, Snow, Melody and Mulan as well.

"Control your pests, Longbottom." Draco warned, regaining control of his temper. "We wouldn't want me having to tell my father that you can't control them. He'd be forced to put them down."

"You know, I've been thinking the same about that Servine of yours." Nasrin countered coolly, and his face went pale. "A Pokemon that doesn't respect her trainer is so very dangerous, you know."

"There's no need to be rude or violent." Luna agreed. "I was merely pointing out that Harry is the descendant of your House's founder. That means he's sort of your lord and master."

"Don't you _dare_ disgrace the great Salazar Slytherin by claiming Potter here is his Heir." Draco hissed, jaw clenched so tight his teeth audibly ground together.

"Claim nothing." Harry retorted, standing calmly as Robin and Hedwig fixed the Slytherin with imperious glares. "I _am_ the Heir of Slytherin, Malfoy."

"Then maybe it's time to wipe that line out."

Crabbe and Goyle flinched back at the deep snarls that escaped Eevee and Pongo, though Harry just closed the distance, shoulders straight with Nasrin at his back.

"Maybe. But not by you." He replied icily. "It'll take someone that can actually battle to beat me."

"Watch your mouth, Potter." Pansy warned, reaching for a Poke Ball.

"Funny." Nasrin quipped, Rapunzel's ears tightly coiled. "I was going to suggest you do just that."

Hermione and Ginny wisely moved to shield Luna, hands hovering at their belts, as Neville stood up with that same stern expression from the Honor Battle.

"You've insulted my betrothed. If I ever hear you or one of your goons call Luna that name again, I'll declare a Blood Feud between House Longbottom and House Malfoy."

"You might want to ask the Ravenclaws what the consequences are for calling people names." Nasrin added, deadly sweet. "I promise, you won't enjoy it."

"And I'll be right behind them." Harry swore, leaning in. "You and I both know it wasn't Cho that unleashed Zygarde. I remember who the blame lies with, and I'm not going to forget anytime soon."

"And I'm not going to forget who cost my family all that we've lost." Draco retorted.

"We're stopping."

It took a moment for everyone to realize Hermione was not talking about the fight when the train decelerated under their feet, and Snow wrapped her tails around the Eggs while Dobby gathered up Mulan and Melody, Ludwig hovering in front of Togetic and Meeko with a flashing flame.

"Why are we stopping? We're still an hour away from Hogwarts."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but spotted something in his peripheral and merely glared before stalking off with his entourage, Rapunzel chittering softly in confusion.

Remus' sudden appearance in the cabin explained why, expression stern, and Ron reacted immediately.

"We didn't start it."

"What is it?" Harry asked, Robin and Hedwig cooing curiously.

"Why did the train stop?" Nasrin added, Ariel twisting around.

"Dusknoir have surrounded the train."

Ginny whimpered as Harry and Nasrin turned to the window, looking out at the grassy fields beyond-

And suddenly, there was a glowing red eye filling the glass, surrounded by the dull gray face of a Dusknoir, before the Ghost floated past.

Luna Junior growled, leaping onto her trainer's lap, as the half-Gem felt a rush of _surpriseprotectivenessfear_ tingle over every nerve.

"Why are they here?" Ron asked shakily.

"The Lord of Sevii has commanded the train to stop." Remus explained evenly. "He's stated that he won't let us pass until his demand is met."

"And what's his demand?" Hermione wondered, hugging Crookshanks tight.

The professor looked to Harry and Nasrin then, resigned.

"He wants to talk to you. Alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was not ashamed to say that being with Nasrin made him feel safe.

Watching Dusknoir float around, red eyes staring, he was bolstered by her steady glare and solid strength, as if she was projecting that out to counteract the unease those Ghosts were exuding.

Their Pokemon had been recalled, a sign of good faith Remus had explained, but Nasrin had shown the storage compartments hidden in her new leather jacket that could release them in an instant if necessary, smile blade-sharp.

Only the Eggs were still out, cradled in his arms now, as they watched Remus talk with a young Auror a few yards away, a pink-haired woman in black leather pants, a puffy white shirt and long red leather jacket that seemed more like a gang member than an officer.

Her Rotom cackled as he gave poor Mooney shocks, but Harry was distracted when an email came into his Pokedex from Hermione with a link to a guide on Ghost Pokemon.

The article explained that there were three subspecies of Ghosts, each with their own training quirks and dangers for inexperienced trainers.

First, and most well-known, were Formless Ghosts like the Gastly line, who had a standard shape but had the loosest molecular structure, allowing them to stretch and squish or inflate themselves at will.

They were most known for being horrible pranksters, their biology making it hard for them to stay still, and often tormented trainers.

The pair looked up to see Rotom making faces behind Remus' back and silently agreed with this assessment.

Next were the Possessed Ghosts, who had completely solid bodies animated with ghostly energy, and were thus the exact opposite of their Formless brethren.

This made it easier for them to focus, and thus easier to train, but this did not necessarily make them any safer, since most 'haunting' could be attributed to them.

Nasrin knew that Ludwig, and eventually Robin, would be this type.

The most dangerous of all, however, and most pertinent to their situation, were the Shelled Ghosts.

A blend of the former two, they had the same loose molecular structure while using solid matter as a focal point, hiding their true forms behind a casing before dragging some unsuspecting prey in.

These were known to be unpredictable and hard to train because of this, and Dusknoir were a prime example.

Amethyst's Mimikyu also was one such Ghost, and was certainly dangerous when properly riled, so Nasrin had no doubts about that.

Shuffling closer, the pair read a section that Hermione had highlighted.

Duskull and their evolved form, Dusclops, are not overly dangerous to trainers. Duskull is too small to do much to even a child, while Dusclops' wrappings, while frightening to some, make it hard for it to draw in a trainer. Studies have found that Dusclops are only able to open their fabric cases a few inches due to the unstable nature of their inner ectoplasmic forms. This means that any attempts to draw in large prey would result in the Dusclops disintegrating. It is Dusknoir that poses the greatest threat to a trainer. When a Dusclops is able to gather enough energy (such as when traded) and have in their possession certain fabrics that contain the proper molecular structure (what is now referred to as a 'Reaper Cloth'), they are able to stabilize their ectoplasmic forms and evolve into Dusknoir. This new, stable body allows Dusknoir to hold its shape even when opening its mouth, which is located on what many mistake for their stomachs. Dusknoir is, in fact, a large head with arms-Impatient, Harry skipped down a few paragraphs to something relevant to their current situation. The Dusknoir of Sevii Island are the most dangerous of all the Dusknoir variants due to their possession of the ability Emotion Manipulation. Sevii Dusknoir are able to project auras that alter the emotions of Pokemon and humans. While they have been known to cause victims of this aura to fall into fits of laughter or become enraged, fear is the most common emotion the Dusknoir will create. This is a type of hunting tactic, as it allows Dusknoir to paralyze their prey so they might consume it. This consumption, known as the Dusknoir's Kiss, results in Dusknoir drawing their victim into their cloth shell and draining them of all emotion and thought, leaving them in a blank, emotionless state that ancient Avalonians equated to the destruction of one's soul. There are some that believe these shells are the origins of the zombie myth-

An unexpected touch on the shoulder, and Nasrin nearly brained Remus in her surprise, Harry practically jumping out of his skin with a yelp.

Concerned, the man backed up a few steps with hands raised.

"Fine." The Potter gasped out, embarrassed.

"We're fine."

After a moment, Remus nodded and plowed on.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Nazz. I tried to talk to Auror Tonks, but she refuses to budge. Apparently, the Lord of Sevii is throwing his weight around, and demands to talk to you at once."

"Why us?" Nasrin asked, squeezing his hand in comfort.

"He claims that since your mother defeated Voldemort, and Sevii is holding several of Team Nocturne's lieutenants, that he should speak with Harry."

"Then why Nazz?" Harry wondered, brow furrowing.

"Even the Lord of Sevii knows that trying to separate the Heir of Rose Quartz from her Fusion partner would be a declaration of war."

Said half-Gem shrugged in agreement, and a smile flickered across Harry's face despite the uncertain situation.

"But you don't think that's the real reason, do you?" They echoed, sensing that there was more.

"No." Remus admitted, teeth grinding. "And I want you to be on your guard. If you think for even a moment he's trying anything funny, you get Dobby to port you out. If he can't, fight like hell and run. I'm already contacting a few people that owe me favors. I don't have the pull the Lord has, but if he wants to try us, I'll give him a war."

Nasrin's shoulders eased just a touch knowing that the Crystal Gems could be there in moments if need be, and Harry was comforted by the thought of a very-pissed-off Cammi Universe tearing apart anyone that dared hurt her youngest daughter and practically-adopted son.

"Where are we meeting him?"

"Luckily, you don't have to go far." Remus answered, slightly mollified. "He's using that old farmhouse over there. The owners left for the day, and he set up shop. You'll still be in sight of all of us, and Mooney will have an ear out for you."

"Come on, you two." Auror Tonks called, playfully nudging Nasrin. "Some of us aren't getting any younger."

Remus shot the woman a dirty look before placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Don't let your guard down for a second, okay? The Lord of Sevii is a powerful, dangerous man. Treat him as such. Give him respect, but never your trust."

"We will." They promised, the pinkette pulling her boyfriend in closer as if to summon a quick bubble, before turning to the Auror.

"Lead the way."

"Bye, Remus." Auror Tonks called as they started away, waiting until they were out of earshot to laugh. "Merlin, it's fun to tweak that man!"

Even tripping over a root did not faze her good mood, and Nasrin's lips twitched into a smile at the feeling.

"Don't mind me, a bit of a klutz. So, any idea why the Lord wants to see us?"

"Us?" They parroted back, confused. "Yeah, you, you and me. Can't be an us with less than two people."

"I thought the Lord of Sevii just wanted to see me and Nazz." Harry clarified.

"You honestly think my boss would send me all by myself to guard you and deal with the Lord of Sevii?" Tonks snorted. "I'm barely out of the Academy, and you're Lily Potter's kid and the Heir of Rose Quartz! I wasn't even in the top of my class! She wanted to send a whole platoon, but the Lord vetoed that, apparently. The fact that she sent me tells me he picked me out personally. So, any ideas why the big scary Lord of Sevii wants to see you two and me?"

"No idea." Nasrin answered honestly, already liking this light-hearted Auror.

"Remus thinks it's a trap." Harry added.

"Yeah, he told me that." Tonks agreed. "I told him that I can't really just shrug my shoulders and let you all go on your merry way. Not like I control the Dusknoir. Besides, I have the Minister breathing down my boss' neck, which means Madame Bones is breathing down mine. Not a good idea to piss off a member of the Elite Four, let me tell you."

As the trio approached their destination, the swarm of Dusknoir thickened, and Harry felt all the muscles in his girlfriend's body wind up.

"Hey, do you have any Pokemon that are good against Ghost-types?" Tonks shrugged at their surprised glances. "Just trying to plan ahead. Believe it or not, there's a brain in this pretty head of mine."

Harry smiled, quietly agreeing with Nasrin to like this Auror, as he juggled around the Eggs to toss up two Poke Balls.

"Eevee. Normal-type, but he knows Shadow Ball. Hedwig knows Thief."

"Pongo knows Bite, Snow knows Feint Attack, Confuse Ray and Hex, Robin knows Ominous Wind and Astonish, and Melody and Rapunzel learned Shadow Ball." Nasrin listed confidently, releasing each of them with a twist of the wrist from her jacket's sleeves.

"Wotcher, now that's brilliant!" Tonks praised, recalling Rotom to release a second Pokemon that immediately shifted to resemble a raindrop. "Castform. Trained him myself. Everyone assumes that he's just a gimmicky Pokemon, used mostly to show off or entertain kids, but me and Castie here pack some real firepower…and water power."

"Hopefully we won't need it." Harry muttered, not even believing his own words as Pongo and Eevee boxed them in on either side, Robin and Hedwig turning their heads from his shoulders to hiss at the Dusknoir quietly watching them pass.

Melody and Rapunzel watched the swarm warily, the latter wrapping her arms around the young Fairy with ears coiled tight in preparation for a fight, and Nasrin squeezed them to her chest with one arm while holding tight to Harry's hand with the other.

Stepping up onto the porch, Tonks tilted her head when faced with the closed door, unsure.

"So…You think we should knock or something?"

The door creaked open at that, and Snow growled from her place in front, eyes flashing with Psychic and Dark energy in turns.

"Okay, am I the only one getting slasher film vibes?"

"Not just you." The pair echoed, Harry's arm tightening around the incubators as all three stepped carefully inside.

Robin and Hedwig screeched when the door slammed at their backs, Pongo whipping around with bared fangs, but Nasrin's gaze snapped to a living room on their right.

"Did you come alone?" The Lord of Sevii demanded, slouched in a recliner with a skull mask and a strange black Poke Ball in hand, petting a Houndour that sat obediently at his side.

"Just the three of us." Tonks confirmed. "Just like you asked. Now, mind telling us what you want?"

Nasrin felt a wave of hope and guilt wash over her senses, old memories bringing about fondness and regret and-Tonks growled, noticing where the Lord's eyes were glued.

"Listen, I get lusting after me, but keep looking at the boy-"

"You look just like him." The Lord of Sevii admitted quietly, and Nasrin felt tears at the pain and longing that poured through. "Except the eyes. You have Lily-Flower's eyes."

"What…" Harry whispered, fingers trembling in her grip as Hedwig and Robin fell quiet. "What did you say?"

In response, the man tore off his mask, and the vague memory of safety filled Harry's body to dispel the fear.

"To hell with Jack, I can't play this game anymore!"

Shock exploded from Tonks, whose eyes were already streaming disbelieving tears, rage and sorrow and relief warring inside like clashing lightning.

"Merlin, look at you two. You were barely able to stand up the last time I saw you, Harry, and Nymphie! I kept expecting to see the same little tyke that loved piggyback rides to come in here, but time's moved on and you've changed…But I suppose so have I. You've become such a beautiful young woman. But still have to dye your hair, I see! Must give Andy fits!"

"You…You can't be here…This…This is a trick, or a lie…" She forced out, halting. "I…I don't…"

With a flick of the wrist, he released an Empoleon.

"Is that proof enough for you, Nymphie?"

A short step, and then Tonks threw herself into the man's arms, leaving Nasrin to wipe away a waterfall of tears, sniffling.

"Sh, it's okay, baby girl, it's okay…"

"Sirius…"

"Sirius?" Harry parroted, Robin and Hedwig taking flight as their Pokemon retreated a step to watch the proceedings.

"In name, but hardly ever in personality!" The Lord replied with a laugh, though he seemed unable to get out the words he wanted when faced with his intended audience. "I've been trying to prepare myself for this for weeks now, and still I'm getting tongue-tied!"

"Let me." Tonks offered with a hiccup. "Harry Potter, Nasrin Universe, allow me to present, as impossible as it is…Sirius Black."

"Back from the dead, big as life, and twice as pretty." He joked.

The world seemed to tilt dangerously for a moment, but then there was a bright pink light and Harin was able to regain equilibrium, stumbling onto the couch and taking deep breaths as Sirius and Tonks sandwiched them in, Eggs hugged tight to their chest.

 _It's okay, I'm here, I'm right here, everything's alright_ -

Looking over at the unmasked Lord of Sevii, they could see the man in all those photographs Remus had shared, older certainly, with a beard and shorter hair, but the same dark eyes that eased away the last of their disbelief.

Sirius yelped when he was suddenly embraced by a half-Gem Fusion even taller than he was, but he returned the embrace whole-heartedly, even when they separated back into Harry and Nasrin, tears wavering in his eyes.

"By Merlin…I don't even know what to say."

"That's a first!" Tonks retorted with a laugh, Sirius and Harry and Nasrin falling like dominos after her.

Snow sat down with a sigh, sharing a commiserating look with Pongo and Eevee while Hedwig and Robin landed on the arm of a chair to watch the proceedings, Rapunzel and Melody plopping down to watch as their trainer was once again swept away by emotions.

Eventually, the humans settled, unable to help little bubbles of giggles that burst forth as each gasped for breath.

"You have no idea how wonderful it feels to laugh!" Sirius voiced, breathless. "I haven't truly laughed since…"

The mood dimmed then, and Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"There is so much I need to make up for." He said after a few beats of silence. "So many promises I've longed to fulfill, but was too afraid to do."

His gaze dropped to Harry, haunted.

"They told me you were dead. I wallowed in self-pity and despair for six years thinking that bastard Voldemort had killed you. When the Sons invaded and Jack made me the new Lord of Sevii, I just threw myself into the job to try and hide from the pain. Merlin bless Jack…If he hadn't seen that copy of the Galahad Gazette about you and the Chamber, I might never have left Sevii."

Sirius turned to Tonks then, ruffling her hair.

"The thought of you almost had me come back, Nymphie. I want you to know that. I was a coward, though, and was so ashamed of failing James and Lily that I just couldn't do it. But I came close, baby girl, I came real close."

Tonks sniffled, and Nasrin kept rubbing at her eyes, unused to such an emotionally-charged atmosphere when there was no battle to focus on.

"What matters is that you're here now. We all thought you dead, so no one isn't without blame."

"How did you survive, uh…?"

"Don't even think of calling me Mister Black, Harry." Sirius assured. "It's Sirius to you, and it always will be Sirius."

"Sirius." Harry agreed, testing the name. "How did you survive? Every report said you died fighting Peter Pettigrew-"

The mood shifted to disbelief and horror and anger, and Sirius straightened from his slouch immediately.

"What? Why would I be fighting Peter?"

"Because he betrayed my parents?" The Potter replied, uncertain.

"He was the traitor…Wasn't he?" Nasrin added, heart starting to pound.

"Peter…They think that…"

Sirius had to swallow down his temper before speaking again, voice controlled.

"Harry, Peter Pettigrew was my friend. Your father's, too. He didn't betray your parents…He died trying to bring the traitor to justice."


	5. Chapter 5

That Halloween night in Little Surrey twelve years ago was a source of sadness and joy for the people of Avalon, a day where their nightmare was ended and a peaceful future awaited, though many were lost in the endeavor.

They were told that Peter Pettigrew betrayed his friends and led Voldemort to the Potters, that Lily killed Voldemort once and for all at the cost of her own life, and that Sirius Black died taking Peter to the reaper himself.

Even while fighting Little Surrey for custody of baby Harry, with his legal guardian believed dead and Petunia Dursley his closest living relative, no one considered that any part of this story could be a lie.

* * *

When the Potter Gym at Griflet's Hollow had been blown up, killing Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and their Typhlosion sent overseas to escape capture, Team Nocturne began to hunt down James and Lily Potter in earnest.

With their baby in danger, the young couple had been forced to flee, leaving Remus and Moony to move from Potter family home to family home, mimicking their Pokemon to craft the illusion that they had not gone to Little Surrey.

Lily's brother and friends aided the ruse by sending out false information, trying to turn their attention away, though Dumbledore believed that Lord Voldemort would never go to the isolated island.

The Marauders, however, knew that the violent madman would not respect the isolationist treaty Little Surrey was made on, and so Sirius patrolled the shores in a boat with Peter, keeping an eye out for any Nocturne agents that might try to slip in unnoticed.

Sirius realized they had failed when James had called him that night, asking why Peter was watching the house in his Pokemagnus form, a Raticate.

The moment he tried to warn them, it was too late.

Peter had driven them to the dock as fast as he could, both sick with dread, and raced to the safe house only to find it destroyed and the Little Surrey police already combing through the wreckage.

Sirius had been overcome with sorrow and pain, but Peter spotted the Raticate trying to make an escape, and both Marauders took off after it.

The culprit separated from their Pokemon early in the chase, the lack of a Yamask marking them as a lowly grunt, and led the pair in a wild chase across the island for nearly an hour.

Despite the many near misses and lost trails, Sirius and Peter cornered their target on a cliff, where an old lighthouse sat over the sea.

When they spoke, a voice scrambler defeated any attempt at identifying gender, let alone identity, though their words were sinister.

"Such bold talk, Sirius. But then again, you always did shoot off your mouth."

But the grunt proved more cunning and dangerous than expected, their Rattata countering Padfoot the Houndour's Flamethrower with one of its own before sending out a Manectric that separated Sirius and Peter with a Thunder.

"I hope you like him, Sirius." The grunt stated coolly as the Discharge Pokemon went after Padfoot, forcing the smaller canine into retreat. "I got him just for you. I was originally hoping to become a Magnus with him, but when I felt the bonding tug from this Rattata, I knew it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Stupid James, he never thought for a moment that there could be another Raticate Pokemagnus, but I suppose he was just like you, failing to see my potential!"

The battle was fierce, Sirius and Padfoot battling Manectric while Peter took on the Rattata with his Darmanitan, forcing the grunt to handle two fronts.

"That's the problem with you and James, Sirius. You could never see beyond yourselves! You think you understand this world-"

A bolt of Thunder struck both Pokemon and humans, leaving them unable to move from the pain.

"You think you understand this world and your place in it, but your failure is that you looked past too many people, not realizing they were threats. Oh yes, Sirius, betraying you has been so easy, and so delightful."

Peter attempted to strike while the enemy was distracted, his Darmanitan nearly blasting the Rattata off the cliff with a Hyper Beam while Wormtail drew blood against Manectric with a Hyper Fang, though he fell from paralysis soon after.

"Well done, Pettigrew, well done. You managed to wound both my Pokemon. A valiant effort, and one worthy of applause. So many mock you and wonder how you ever became friends with James and Sirius here, but it's clear you're quite skilled. Sadly, with Padfoot and Wormtail paralyzed and your Darmanitan needing to recharge after that impressive attack, and dear Sirius here still recovering from his own injuries, there's nothing either of you can throw at me to stop this."

Manectric began to build up a horrific charge, overclocking its internal battery into an Overheat, and steam rose from blue-and-gold fur as rain began to fall.

But Sirius was unable to command his own limbs, unable to move, and fell into the eerie calm of a man accepting his death-

"NO!"

Peter tackled the Electric-type in a bid to save his friend, and went up in an inferno, screaming in agony as skin blackened with heat and blood boiled in cooking veins.

Manectric threw off the burden once done, and Sirius realized his friend was still alive, if barely, his last words etching into the Black's soul.

"Harry…He needs you…I'll tell James and Lily…"

Sirius let out an anguished scream, only falling silent when a blow struck him from behind.

* * *

Sirius awoke hours later with stitches in his head and all his belongings taken, tormented by the night's events and sedated into compliance, before realizing he inhabited a cell.

That's when Warden Phillip Yorrick had arrived, a bland man with sharp eyes, to inform him that Sevii Island would be his home for the next two decades for bringing Pokemon to Little Surrey and battling on their land.

Yorrick continued on to say that everyone involved in the Potters' murders were identified and taken care of, that there was no escaped perpetrator…

"The bodies of James, Lily and Harry Potter were found…"

And that no one survived.

At this thought, at the realization of his failure, Sirius was lost.


	6. Chapter 6

For six years, Sirius stayed a prisoner on Sevii Island in the minimum-security wing, separated from the captured Nocturne agents, murderers, and rapists that were monitored by the Dusknoir.

He did not care for lengthening his sentence to keep the others in line, or ending up in the dungeons where the Ghosts dwelled, and stayed apart from all others as penance for his failure that Halloween night.

But then two new arrivals came, Kent and Marie, an older couple that had endeared themselves to him with their honesty.

No one knew why husband and wife were in Sevii, what crime they had committed, not even their last names…

Until the day Jack Kenway stormed the island.

A Tyranitar burst through the stone walls to grant his trainer access, guards having long fallen in the wake of their fury, while Jonas and Claire commanded a pair of Aggron and a Dragonite to continue the assault elsewhere.

But Jack entered the dining hall where his parents were held, and confronted a frazzled Warden Yorrick alone.

"Stay back!"

"Or what? Please, tell me what grave dangers I now face. I'm so very interested to hear what threats you wish to issue. I know people always speak of courage and valor, but without strength to back them up, such bravado is rather sad."

Two guards tried to attack the man, but ended up on the ground, choking through a collapsed throat or gurgling through a bloody pulp that had once been a face at his hands.

"You could have laid down your weapon." Jack informed them almost sadly, face hidden by his hood. "You could have gone home, married your sweetheart, had several kids, and died in your armchair an old man. But you had to be bold, didn't you? You threw your life away trying to attack that which is simply beyond you. Tell the devil Jack Kenway sends his regards."

And Sirius watched as the guards' cries were silenced forever, closing his eyes from the horror.

"You monster!"

"Monster?" The Kenway replied playfully, eyes cold and hard. "If I'm a monster, then I'm in rather good company. Isn't that right, Mumik?"

His Donphan let out a trumpeting call at that.

"You think this was murder, warden? No, that was a lesson. Don't come at me unless you're ready to pay the final price. I come at you prepared for the same. Azog, if another guard tries something stupid like that again, vaporize them."

His Tyranitar nodded in agreement.

"Now _that_? That will be murder."

Sirius thought that Jack was more like a Pokemon than a man, more like his own Padfoot than a human, as he stalked towards Warden Yorrick.

"How many men have rotted in this damn place because of your greed? I know all about you, Phillip Yorrick. I know how you've lined your pockets with the blood money of the most vile and corrupt men and women in this world. How many innocents have you allowed to be held here? How many have been tortured under your care purely because they had made enemies of the powerful? You turned this prison into a house of horrors and used it to line your pockets, and then…and then, you dared to throw my father, my mother, in here? It ends now. The coins that you have fought so hard to get will be the weights I use to sink you to the bowels of hell!"

The warden collapsed with a low, guttural moan.

"Jonas!"

Jonas Kenway entered then, sword wet with blood, with a pair of guards.

"Sevii is ours. The lower cells have been secured by Tyrone, and the remaining guards that refused to surrender were slain by Claire. Vixen is antsy, though. She wanted more bloodshed."

"Then give it to her. Take this piece of filth and march him to the top of the battlements! I want all of Kanto to see him swing."

"You hear that, kids? We're going to have a hanging tonight!"

Cheers rose up from humans and Pokemon alike, and Jack reunited with his parents as the warden was dragged away, revealing the man hidden under that hood.

"We have much to discuss." Jonas prodded calmly. "What do we do with the prison now?"

"The guards that surrendered will not be harmed. They were smart, and will be rewarded with their lives. Those that fought us will be gathered until we can determine if any of them fought for honor rather than to protect their secrets. That will determine how long they get to live."

"And the prisoners?"

"There are good men here." Kent Kenway voiced, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Sirius was a friend to us, and helped us when he could."

"Then I owe him a debt I look forward to paying."

After a moment of hesitation, Sirius clasped Jack's offered hand with his own.

* * *

In those last months of the Johto/Kanto war, Sirius fought alongside the rebels for their freedom, adjusting to this new warfare that was so different from the ambush tactics of Team Nocturne.

Here, the battles lasted for hours, potions tossed about quickly until both trainer and Pokemon were down.

"In war, you cannot worry about your foe. If they surrender, then you show them mercy, but for those that refuse to bend to you, they must be wiped away. It does no good to march forward if you leave knives to stab you behind your back."

The last battle, before Jack would finally confront his once-friend Lance Blackthorn and decide the fate of their regions, saw Sirius with the Kenway brothers, celebrating.

"Sevii has done well on its own, but I need someone I trust running it."

"And that's you."

Even with the simple J tattooed on his inner wrist, Sirius had been skeptical.

"Before you crack wise, I would remind you that you were given chances to leave by the warden, but didn't want to. You stayed. I understand why, Sirius, and I never expected you to go home. I suggest this only because I think it would help you, give you a place to go and a task to do, so you don't wander off and die in a desert somewhere."

And Sirius knew this was true, had been planning just that, and realized that neither Johto nor Avalon could be home, not with the weight of his memories.

So Sevii it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was lost in a storm of emotion, a conflicting mess that left him unable to find words.

There was joy that his godfather was alive and here, wanting a relationship; there was regret that he had cursed Peter Pettigrew's name, now knowing his sacrifice; there was despair at his godfather's treatment; there was anger at the traitor, for keeping his godfather away and leaving him with the Dursley's; there was concern, and confusion, and fear too, about what his godfather had done and the friends he had made while gone.

Nasrin felt all of it, even understood how disorienting this whole situation must be, and bumped her forehead against his, trying to project calm into the storm.

Yes, all of this was confusing and unfair and a touch worrying, but they had gotten through worse before, and Sirius was there now, wanting to be a part of their lives, and his choices did not change that he was family.

Settled, Harry nodded and turned to a silent Sirius, resolute.

"None of that matters."

"What's important is that you're here now."

"You did what you had to do." Tonks agreed.

"No."

Eevee and Pongo paused in their usual wrestling, falling quiet.

"As much as I'd like to claim that, that I did what I did only to survive, it isn't true. Helping Jack and Jonas wasn't something I needed to do, but something I wanted. The choices I've made, I won't let you cast them aside by claiming that I 'needed to do them'. Did joining the Sons save my life? Of course, but not in the way you think."

Sirius sighed, leaning back in his seat to stare at the ceiling.

"Your dad was my best friend, Harry. He saved me from…Well, let's just say that the Black family wasn't one to play on the side of the angels. Our history was full of dangerous men and women that sought out power and control. They make the Sons of Johto look like pixie fairies. Murder, betrayal, backstabbing, open theft…These aren't the Black family secrets, but their prideful codes of conduct. For eleven years, I was told about what my duties were to the Family and what was expected of me. When I got on the train for Hogwarts…Merlin, if I hadn't chosen the cabin I did, I could have ended up like that prick Lucius Malfoy, caring only about my station in life and trying to find ways to take from others in order to better my standing. But instead of picking the cabin to the right, I picked the one to the left, and there was your father, with his messy hair and glasses thicker than yours. Oh, he grew into his looks, Harry, and before we graduated, he had only yours truly standing in his way of being the most desirable male in Hogwarts-"

Tonks coughed, which sounded suspiciously like the word 'bullshit', while Snow fixed the man with an unimpressed expression matched easily by Robin and Hedwig.

"But back then, he was just this small, scruffy-looking thing. And I just stared at him, and he said, with a cocky little smirk, 'well, well, well, the first kid I get to corrupt'."

His smile was fond and genuine at the memory.

"And did he ever. Your father opened up my eyes, Harry, and before that train ride ended, I knew for a fact that there was no way I was going to be a Slytherin. Not when James Potter had already decided to be a Gryffindor."

"Decided?" Tonks interrupted, frowning. "Slowking-"

"Let's you pick, if you have a strong enough will. James should have been in Slytherin. Slowking fought with him for about two minutes on that before it finally let him be in Gryffindor. The way James tells it, he finally argued that no true Slytherin would ever pick to be in Slytherin because that's advertising you're cunning."

"Slowking said I could be in any House." Harry agreed. "I'm not sure if I picked, or he was just guiding me towards the answer he wanted, but in the end, I was a Gryffindor."

"He showed me memories of my family, and asked who I wanted to grow into." Nasrin added. "I ended up a Gryffindor, too."

"Some of us did it the correct way." Tonks muttered.

"Where's the fun in that, Nymphie?" Sirius teased, laughing at her returning glare.

"Is there a point to this, or are you just trying to annoy us?" Tonks huffed, cheeks puffing up as Sirius laughed harder about 'huffing Hufflepuffs'.

"I don't think Harry or Nasrin's annoyed. Are you, kiddos?"

"Remus taught me never to disagree with a woman if I wanted to live to see adulthood." The Potter admitted, a giggle escaping Nasrin.

"And that's why Remus is the smartest of us all. Probably why he's the only one to make out of the war, out of the four of us." Sirius voiced, smile dimmed. "The point is, James Potter changed the entire direction of my life, and without him, I don't want to even consider what kind of git I would have become. He was my rock, and when he died, I was lost and adrift. Samson wasn't there to pull me back, we lost him barely a year before…If I had known you were alive, Harry, I think that would have been enough, but with nothing left of your father in this world, I probably would have killed myself if I weren't scared of meeting him on the other side and having to explain why I failed him."

The man paused here, gaze falling to his boots, and Nasrin felt the guilt that pervaded his mood.

"If Jack and Jonas hadn't recruited me, I would have either spent my entire life on that island…They gave me a purpose and kept me sane, and smacked me across the back of the head when I got too gloomy. They were my friends when I needed friends the most, and for that, I will never degrade what I did for them in return by claiming I didn't want to help."

"Well, glad they were able to do that when we couldn't." Tonks voiced, bopping him upside the head with her fingers.

"But now you have us!" Harry and Nasrin added, smiling.

"That I do."

"Just imagine how everyone's going to react when we tell them you're alive!" The Auror gushed, excited now.

"We can't tell them."

Silence fell over the group, Pokemon turning to face them, and Sirius explained.

"There's nothing more I'd love to do than reveal that I'm alive and rub it in Lucius Malfoy and his ilk's noses that I survived. And believe I will one day. But not just yet. Not with that grunt still out there."

"The grunt?" Harry parroted, sensing the thoughts racing behind Nasrin's dark eyes.

"The traitor who killed Peter and led Voldemort right to your mum and dad. He's still out there somewhere, and until I find him, he'll be a threat to us all."

"Sirius, no." Tonks protested. "Let the government deal with that! Once you tell them the truth, they'll be tumbling over each other wanting to find the traitor first. There'll be manhunts and bounties and-"

"No."

The Auror paused, meeting Nasrin's steady gaze in surprise.

"Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort's most trusted lieutenants. He never denied that he killed and raided in his name. And he's the most powerful Gym Leader in Avalon, with the Minister under his thumb."

"Okay, you have a point…" Tonks admitted, shifting uneasily. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Goyle, Crabbe, Nott, Parkinson." Sirius listed easily. "Those are just four of the Families who openly declared themselves for Lord Voldemort. All of them are still around, free to do what they like because they were able to claim that they were forced and threatened to aid Voldemort, or that Team Nocturne ran a smear campaign against them, making them out to look like murderers and thieves when in 'reality' they were duped into aiding Team Nocturne and didn't realize until it was too late what their motives were. You honestly want me to trust the government that lets half of the senior leadership of Team Nocturne not only walk around free, but gives them rewards? James and Lily died, and the Avalon government's response was to give Lucius Bloody Malfoy, a member of the group who murdered them, a Gym of his own and let him take James' spot as leader of the Gym Leaders!"

Sirius almost growled at that, hands balled into fists.

"If it were just stupidity, well, I might be willing to forgive stupidity. I've done plenty of stupid things myself. But no…No, it isn't just stupidity, but corruption and greed that runs through the heart of Avalon's government. Do you know who gave the most to Cornelius Fudge's campaign for reelection last time he ran? Lucius Goddamn Malfoy, that's who! That bastard has the Minister wrapped around his little finger, and has enough of the Gym Leaders in his pocket to ensure that they vote as he wants. I would probably last maybe a week after 'returning from the dead' before they found some way to pin James and Lily's deaths on me. Hell, that's assuming they would even recognize me as Sirius Black and not some imposter!"

"It can't be all that bad…" Tonks tried, desperation bleeding off her skin and tingling over Nasrin's skin.

But they vividly remembered how Fudge had sucked up to Lucius when the Head of House Malfoy tried to bully Hermione into an interrogation, how Lucius had tried to have Voldemort possess her, how he had tried to claim Zygarde when all else failed…

Harry knew that Nasrin would never allow them to railroad Sirius, but there were other ways to handle this.

"There must be someone else you can get to help you?" He tried. "Remus, or Professor Dumbledore-"

"Harry…Harry, no." Sirius deflected. "The only people on Avalon that I want to know about me are all in this room."

"Why?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Because I can't trust anyone but you three. It would be smarter not to. My original plan was to keep my identity a secret from even you. We have no idea who the traitor is."

"Not Remus." Harry defended, steadfast, and Nasrin's eyes flashed.

"Not my Gems."

"I don't think it's them, either, but I can't rule it out." Sirius explained, his clear discomfort enough to assuage their upset.

"I still don't like it." Tonks repeated, arms crossed.

"I don't like it either, Nymphie, but there are a lot of things in the world I've learned to live with that I don't like." Sirius agreed, rubbing at his eyes with a weary sigh and only blinking a moment when Snow offered a glass of water with her Extrasensory.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking a deep gulp before continuing. "The traitor could be anyone. The fact that he-"

"Or she." Nasrin pointed out.

"It could have been a woman who was disguising her voice." Harry agreed.

"Wonderful, we can't even nail down the gender!" Tonks complained, arms flailing.

"-He or she dressed like a grunt and never revealed their face, even when there was a chance to gloat, tells me that this is someone who didn't want the world to know they were part of Team Nocturne."

"Or they just wanted you to overthink things." Harry and Nasrin echoed.

"Stop doing that!"

"The point is that it literally could be anyone I know." Sirius voiced, regaining control of the conversation. "The traitor said they know me-"

"But maybe…"

The Third Years trailed off at the look Tonks sent them, wisely deciding not to press their luck.

"-And his or her actions made it clear that this was personal." Sirius continued. "It could be one of my classmates, or a member of the Order of Moltres, or someone I met during the war. There's no way to know until I uncover his or her identity, and until then I can't trust anyone. Yes, most likely Dumbledore isn't the traitor, but his barber could be. Remus probably isn't the traitor, but his girlfriend-"

"Remus doesn't have a girlfriend." Harry assured.

"He doesn't? Seriously? By Merlin, does that man want to die a virgin or something?"

"Focus." Tonks pressed, eyes rolling as Robin and Hedwig snickered behind their wings.

"Right. The point is that, not only to protect me, but to protect all of Avalon, we need to keep this a secret. The moment that it comes out that I'm alive, the traitor will either come gunning for me or go underground, and I'll lose the chance to avenge James, Lily and Peter."

Nasrin could sense his conviction, and glanced to Harry, shoulder shrugging in defeat.

The fact this plan was necessary chaffed, but it was the only way to protect everyone and catch the traitor.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." Tonks relented, knowing a losing battle when she saw one.

"Thank you." Sirius breathed, eyes drinking them in like a thirsty man in a desert. "You have no idea how much I want to stay, kiddo, but I need to get going and you do, too. We've already stayed way too long, and soon people are going to ask even more questions than they already are."

"What will you do now?" The Auror wondered as he recalled Empoleon before retrieving his skull mask.

"The Lord of Sevii is going to tour Avalon for a bit before returning to his island. I'm going to use my time to gather as much information about the end days of the war, and try and figure out exactly who did what. The whole thing is a spider web, and sitting right in the middle will be the traitor. I need to chance the strands though, before I can consider making a more aggressive move."

Standing, he placed a hand on Tonks and Harry's shoulders.

"But I'll be around, and I'll be keeping an eye on you when I can. I have some powerful friends now, and they'll be helping me, too. Jack and Jonas still owe me a few favors, and I'm willing to owe them some as well if they can help me figure this all out. The important thing you three can do is act normal and not go off the handle trying to figure things out for me."

Harry and Nasrin ducked their heads at the long stare leveled at them, Eevee and Pongo pressing against their shins.

"I was young and a Gryffindor once, too. And I've read about your adventures. For me, try and behave."

"Remus made me promise the same thing." Harry noted, amused.

"And then the Chamber of the Unown opened." Nasrin finished, biting her lip on a smile.

"So, in other words, I'm screwed?"

"Pretty much." They echoed back.

"Bugger."

With one last check, Sirius nodded to himself.

"Know that I love you both, and I'll do all I can to end this as soon as possible."

With lingering goodbyes, he was gone, and Rapunzel squeaked, confused, in perfect time with Tonks' next words.

"So, what the hell do we do now?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how awkward is this going to be for you?" Ron wondered, nudging Harry's shoulder carefully so as not to unseat Robin.

"Depends on how Remus is feeling." The Potter replied, reaching up to smooth Hedwig's feathers.

"What?" Neville voiced, one hand petting the curve of the green-pink-white Egg as Mulan cooed over the other in Nasrin's arms. "You mean like if Remus treats you all coldly and stuff because he doesn't want to come off as giving you preferential treatment?"

"He should be more concerned about a baby picture slideshow." Nasrin stated, Ariel giggling behind a flipper.

"And being called Pronglet." Harry agreed, startling a laugh from Ron.

After two days of dodging questions, it was nice to have everyone settle back into something resembling normal, even if someone was missing.

"I wonder why Hermione is sitting there." Neville pointed out as they entered the Battle classroom, finding said bushy-haired girl sitting in the so-called 'slacker section' of the back row.

This seemed to have thrown off Lavender and Parvati, as if they expected their dormmate to suddenly be a Weasley Twin prank, but Nasrin was somewhat comforted by Hermione being nose-to-screen with her Pokedex.

"This is very weird." Harry agreed as the quartet split, Neville joining Hermione while Ron shared a desk with Dean and Nasrin settled her Eggs on a third between them with Harry.

"Maybe us giving her the cold shoulder made her brain snap, and she's now become a crazy stalker killer who'll hunt us down one by one and kill us in our dreams while wearing a hideous sweater!"

Ron's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"By Merlin, I think Luna and I swapped souls there for a moment!"

"I don't know, I would have pictured Jason instead of Freddy." Nasrin mused as Mulan was joined in flashes of light by Ludwig and Snow to fuss over the Eggs.

"So, what do you think Remus-I mean, Professor Lupin-will teach us?" Neville prompted.

"Not sure." Harry and Nasrin answered, Hedwig and Robin settling to chirp away while Ariel just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"He wouldn't even give me a hint, as he felt that it would ruin the surprise."

"Even if he gave you every answer, it wouldn't help you, Potter." Draco laughed as he strolled past with Crabbe and Goyle. "Certain people in this world are meant to rise up, while the rest stay in the filth."

That Sharpedo smile fell across Nasrin's face, matching the dark little tilt of Harry's.

"I've always felt the same way."

"Watch yourself, Potter." The Malfoy snapped back, sensing the insult. "You insulted the honor of the Malfoy Family, and a Malfoy always repays his debts."

"I thought the Lannisters always repaid their debts?" Ron voiced, earning a giggle from Nasrin. "Oh Merlin, I did it again!"

"We'll get Luna and perform an exorcism later." Harry assured as Nasrin pinned the Malfoy with a sharp glance.

"Careful, Draco. Winter is coming."

With that, she pointedly ignored him to cuddle Mulan, pleased at the fruitless rage that simmered through Draco as Harry followed her example.

Remus entered the room then, forcing the Slytherin to retreat with a scowl as the professor removed his lab coat to drape it over a chair.

"Good afternoon, class! Now then, welcome to Year Three Battle Class. During your First Year, you learned all about the basics of battling. Last year, you…were supposed to learn about elemental typing and the various weaknesses and strengths."

Most of the class squirmed, knowing now that Lockhart's shenanigans had set them at a severe disadvantage now that a competent professor was back, though Harry and Nasrin were calm.

Pearl had been appalled by the lack of actual teaching and taken the summer to drill said knowledge into them through a series of mock battles and simulations.

Those that had not studied ahead, like Hermione, or been given special tutors, like Draco, were in for a rough time.

Remus casually unbuttoned his cuffs, rolling up the sleeves, and set to work like a natural.

"This year, we're going to learn about another aspect of battling that can greatly affect the outcome of your battles. Abilities."

Clicking a button on his desk, the board flickered before showing several cartoony drawings of various Pokemon, like a Mankey touching a Pikachu and falling over, paralyzed.

"It has only been within the last century that scientists realized that all Pokemon have at least one Ability. It took that long because many Abilities were assumed merely to be quirks of the Pokemon species. For example, Slaking."

The next slide showed said Normal-type punching a Camerupt while his trainer cheered, with another image where the trainer was less happy about Slaking being fast asleep on the battlefield.

"They have an Ability called Slaking Off that causes them to swing between bouts of extreme battle frenzy and utter slothfulness. It was only when scientists began to experiment with the Pokemon Audino and her move Simple Beam, and attempted to artificially create it that it was realized that this wasn't by choice, but a part of their genetics. Slaking might not want to become lazy after an attack, but their natural will causes them to do so. By understanding the Abilities of our Pokemon, we can better prepare for battles. Some Abilities are quite obvious and are quickly seen. Any Pokemon that effects the weather, for instance. Others are quite subtle, and a person might not ever even use the Ability. Alright, who can tell me of an Ability their Pokemon has?"

Harry and Nasrin shared a glance when Hermione did not immediately raise her hand, confused.

"Yes, Mister Malfoy."

"My Servine has the Overgrowth Ability, which makes it much stronger when using Grass-type moves."

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin. Now, how about a Gryffindor? Yes, Miss Universe."

"My Rockruff has the Ability Own Tempo, which prevents him from being confused in battle."

"Good, good! Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, some of you might not know your Pokemons' Abilities, and that's okay. Your homework will be to compose a list of the Abilities of each of your Pokemon and what they do. You'll also want to begin thinking about how these Abilities can help you, as we'll be focusing on that in the upcoming days."

Remus smiled as he waited for everyone to mark the homework in their Pokedexes before continuing.

"Now, for the rest of this class period, we're going to get a demonstration of a Pokemon Ability and how it can affect your battle."

A snap of the fingers, and Mooney hopped up onto his desk, preening under all the attention.

"Now, most Zorua have the special Ability known as Illusion, which allows them to take on the appearance of a Pokemon in the opponent's party. However, Mooney here, as he's from the rarer Avalon strain, has a different Ability."

Pausing for dramatic effect, Remus suppressed a smile at Mulan's annoyed huff.

"His Ability is known as Mind Games, but would probably be better described as an upgraded version of Illusion. You see, rather than taking a form based on a Pokemon your trainer owns, Mooney creates the illusion that he's become something that the opponent fears or becomes cautious around. This unnerves Pokemon and trainers, and allows Zorua to either escape or attack. Over the next two days, we're going to have each of you encounter Mooney's Ability so you understand it better and learn how to work through it."

Ariel hummed low, uneasy, as the professor tapped his chin in thought.

"Now, I think that we should mix things up a bit and start in the back of the class and work our way forward. Miss Granger, you can start."

Hermione smiled as she made her way up, clearly pleased, and Nasrin wondered how she had known.

"Alright, now it's important, Miss Granger, that you remember that, no matter how realistic Mooney's illusion is, it isn't real. You have to fight through it and see things for how they really are. If I think it's taking you too long, I'll break the illusion myself."

"I'm ready." Hermione assured with a nod.

Mooney jumped down, but it was not a Zorua that landed on the floor.

Nasrin felt her heart jump with foreign horror as a great Dragon towered over them, shark-like head lowered and fangs bared.

The whole class was frozen in place, but Hermione was pressed back against the professor's desk with ragged breaths and pinprick pupils, terrified and frozen and _it's going to eat me_ -

"Stop!" The pinkette shouted, and the creature seemed to shatter like glass to reveal Mooney.

"It's okay." Remus hushed, trying to ease Hermione out of her panic attack. "It wasn't real."

"I thought I could handle it." She mumbled, shaken, and Nasrin felt the suffocating fear ease. "Should have stuck with the original."

"Miss Granger, do you at least know the name of that Pokemon?"

"Garchomp." She managed to force out, louder.

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor. Go take your seat."

Draco scoffed before the bushy-haired girl had even reached her chair, earning sharp looks from Robin and Hedwig.

"Of course the frightened little Skitty gets points." He stage-whispered, nowhere near as quiet as he believed. "If it weren't for the generosity of professors, they would never get any points! And a Garchomp? How pathetic. Leave it to someone of her ilk to be frightened by a Pokemon rather than control and dominate it!"

Remus raised a brow at that, and Harry squirmed, remembering all those times he had been faced with that same expression.

"Well, Mister Malfoy, by all means, give it a try."

Draco made his way down with a cocky swagger, obviously believing there would be no challenge in this, and Snow scoffed, one ear twitching back at Ludwig's excited little squeak.

This time, Mooney did not become a Pokemon.

"Draco, you are such a disappointment." Lucius Malfoy said, looking over the Prince of Slytherin with a critical eye as the boy stumbled back in surprise. "You are a Malfoy, the most noble House in all of Avalon, and yet you continue to disgrace our family's name. You aren't smart enough or quick enough or powerful enough."

Nasrin released a slow breath at the dread and horror and growing panic starting to make waves in her gut, a low coo from Mulan giving her something to focus on.

"We are supposed to be leaders among men, but you could not lead Magikarp to water! Perhaps it is time to talk to your mother about producing a new heir-"

"No!" Draco screamed, falling to his knees in despair. "Please, father, I-"

The illusion fading brought him up short, and Remus watched silently as the blonde scowled and stalked back to his desk, embarrassed at the snickers rising from Gryffindor.

"Now, as I was going to say after Miss Granger's failed attempt…" The Battle Professor continued, calm. "Do not be surprised if you fail this first time. Shaking off a Pokemon Ability takes great determination and will be something that must be learned. Once you learn to shake off Mooney's Ability, you'll find yourself better enabled to deal with other, weaker Abilities. The same holds true for your Pokemon. The stronger your bond, the better chance they'll have of breaking through an Ability or status condition."

With that, Remus began to call up students from each House in turns.

Neville went next, and trembled at the Snape that Mooney transformed into, while Pansy cowered before a purple-scaled Charizard that roared loud enough to actually rattle the windows.

"Miss Universe."

Leaving her Pokemon and Eggs safe with Harry, said half-Gem carefully walked down and breathed evenly with each step, expression blank.

 _Whatever Mooney became, she could handle it_.

The Zorua shimmered, Ability activating, and her heart _tore_.

Because there was blood and shards of Gems staining the floor, still chests and glassy eyes-

"No…" Nasrin gasped out, lungs squeezing and knees weak as her Gem flickered with wild pink light. "No, no, you can't be dead, don't be dead-"

A painful keen escaped her then, tears nearly blinding.

"I'm sorry, I failed, I'm _so sorry_ -"

A warm body barreled into her then, familiar and solid and alive, and the class was blinded by pink light as Harin fell back with a sob as all their Pokemon broke free to circle around.

Ariel wrapped around their neck, humming low, as Togetic and Meeko clung to their hair with matching whines, deeply troubled by Ludwig's agitated circuits and Snow's insistent nosing around for injuries.

Robin and Hedwig fluttered overhead, feathers ruffled, while Melody hugged their foot with a sniffle and Mulan clambered into Harin's lap, ear-sensors trembling as Eevee and Rapunzel joined her, Dobby fussing quietly while he tried to keep a highly-agitated Pongo from Biting anyone who came too close for the Rockruff's comfort.

 _I'm right here, it's okay, we're here, everything's fine, I'm here_ -

Offering a water bottle, Remus sat by them in the now-empty classroom as the Fusion settled.

"Are you alright?"

Dobby cooed wordlessly at their jerky nod, petting down wild dark-pink curls as he opened the bottle and offered it to his trainer, and Remus rocked back on his heels with a sigh.

 _What did you say to someone whose greatest fear was losing everything they loved?_


	9. Chapter 9

For all that it had been a home away from home for the last two years, Nasrin found her dorm was not the safe haven she remembered the last two days.

She would lay in bed, surrounded by the sleeping bodies of her Pokemon and with both Eggs tucked safely in her arms, and find no dreams.

Sometimes, exhaustion would lull her into the grey of dozing, but then wood would creak, or blankets would shift, and the half-Gem once again found herself wide awake.

"Nazz?"

Gaze jerking away from the pockmarked stone overhead, said pinkette blinked when she found Hermione staring back from her own bed.

"'Mione? Why are you up?"

"I just…" She whispered, uncertain. "Are you okay? After class…"

"I'm fine." She assured automatically, a smile covering the pain.

Thoughts filled the silence between them, buzzing with white noise, and Mulan rolled over, ear-sensors trembling, as Hermione met her eyes once more.

"Would you really be that upset if I died?"

Nasrin's heart twisted then, insecurity and worry and hope washing over her skin.

"In the illusion, there was Harry and Ron and Neville, and-and me, too, and you were crying, and-"

The bushy-haired girl sniffled, throat clogged with emotion.

"I thought, after the Chamber…"

"Oh, 'Mione." She murmured, carefully sliding free of her sheets and Pokemon to cross and cover the other girl into a hug. "I don't hate you. I didn't. I was hurt, and…and felt betrayed, but I _never_ hated you."

Hermione buried her face in the half-Gem's soft sleep shirt, voice weak and shaky.

"Really?"

"Really."

And, finally, they found dreams.

* * *

Pink flowers swayed in a gentle breeze, softening the edges of a fallen palanquin with growing vines and rounded petals, the grass long and soft under bare feet as Nasrin stared.

This was where the war had begun its catastrophic end.

This was where…

" **I'm sorry.** "

And there was Rose Quartz, bleeding guilt and regret into the air like mist, tears sliding down grief-darkened cheeks.

" **I never meant…I thought they would…** "

Dark eyes met a vivid, unearthly pink.

" **I'm so sorry.** "


	10. Chapter 10

In Third Year, students were given a wide selection of optional, extracurricular classes to choose from.

With Remus still collecting books on becoming a Pokemagnus, Harry and Nasrin had happily signed up for Professor Trelawney's 'Pokemon Mystical Arts' class in the hopes of learning more about Speaking and Veelas.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Harry muttered as they hurried down the steps from the shortest Hogwarts tower, Robin and Hedwig still sneezing and fussing from the smell.

"Are you okay?" Nasrin worried, cuddling a coughing, hacking Mulan in one arm opposite her Eggs while Hermione stumbled after, pale.

"Sorry…" The bushy-haired girl apologized, pulling out a tissue to cough violently into as Neville steadied her. "But Professor Trelawney-"

"It was like looking into the future, right?"

Ariel turned to glare at Ron, who held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying. Bushy hair, big thick nerd glasses, yammers on about things no one understands-"

He cut off obediently when the Brionne whacked him upside the head, hands shoved into pockets.

"I'll just be quiet now."

"Are you sure you're okay, Hermione?" Neville repeated, rubbing at itchy eyes until a quick kiss eased the discomfort.

"Yes, thank you. All that incense and smoke and perfume just gave me a raging headache."

"I know what you mean." The Longbottom agreed, glad when Mulan's discomfort evaporated and the pair of owls on Harry's shoulders settled. "I spend my summers tending to the Longbottom Venusaur, and they release huge clouds of pollen. I built up a tolerance to most flowery things, but all those allergens are nothing compared to Professor Trelawney's classroom."

"I don't know how her Nosepass stand it." The half-Gem agreed, Ariel grumbling. "Mimikyu doesn't even have a nose, and she hates when Lilligant and Bellossom start dripping pollen."

"I wouldn't have minded it if she'd actually taught us something." Harry complained, glad to reach a more open hallway.

"I mean, I don't think she said a single word the entire time we were in there that made sense."

"She didn't talk about any of the lost arts at all. At least Lockhart's stories were interesting."

"All she talked about was opening your inner eye and the 'mysteries of life'. What does that even mean?"

"To open your eyes? To seek out life and it's mysterious…mystery…mysteries?"

Another THWACK, and Ron once more shoved both hands in his pockets.

"Just saying…"

"And what was with her predicting my death?" Harry continued, reigniting Nasrin's ire.

"Who looks at a thirteen-year-old and tells them they're going to die a beautifully tragic death by end of term?"

"I think she said it was going to be tragically beautiful." Hermione corrected. "But you have a point. I think I'll just stick with Ancient Languages."

"Not me!" Ron chirped. "She gave us all A's just for sitting there! That class is going to be a cakewalk!"

"Is that all you care about?" The bushy-haired Third Year asked, scholarly outrage awoken. "That it was an easy class? We're supposed to be here to learn and become better trainers, and prepare for our futures! How can you even begin to do that if all you're focused on is getting the easiest grade you can get?"

"I won't have a future if I don't pull any A's." Ron reasoned. "You know what the likelihood of getting a job out of Hogwarts is if you don't have a single A on your record? Zilch. And I'm not like Crabbe or Goyle, who can rely upon their fathers or their buddy Draco to get them something to pay the bills. I'm going to need to fight with everything I got to make it in this region."

"But isn't that the point? You need to get the best education you can get if you want to compete."

"I won't be able to compete if everyone tosses my resume away! Professor Trelawney's class is my best hope."

"Don't be so dramatic, Ron." Nasrin assured, fingers curling around her Eggs at a happy little wiggle. "One of my grandmas has a custom Poke Ball Crafting business, and she'd love an apprentice to take over."

"Really?" The Weasley replied, wide-eyed.

"Of course."

Admitting defeat, Hermione turned to Harry, knowing his answer would speak for both of them.

"What about you?"

"I'm done. My life is dangerous enough. I don't need some flowery-smelling bint predicting my death on a daily basis!"

"Harry!" She gasped, scandalized, but a quiet look had the bushy-haired girl backing down.

While Nasrin had reconciled her own feelings about what happened with Lockhart and started opening up again, Hermione knew that her relationship with the Potter was still unsure.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked, Luna looping her arm through Neville's.

"Professor Trelawney's class." The Longbottom answered. "She predicted Harry was going to die."

"Everyone dies." The half-Veela replied. "So, she's going to be right one day."

"Thanks for the pick-me-up, Luna."

"You're welcome!"

"Was it really that bad?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I didn't think so."

"You weren't the one who was being told 'you shall die when the pale moon shines brightest' by someone who smelled like a tavern that had a Bellossom explode inside!"

"Was that what that smell was?" Neville mused.

"Yup." Nasrin assured, popping the 'p' with surety.

"Flowers, whiskey, and shame. Smelled like my Aunt Marge's house."

Both shrugged at their friends' uncomprehending stares.

"Think a female Hagrid who likes to wear really strong perfume."

"And has a bottle of cooking sherry always around, but never cooks."

"And now I have the image of Hagrid in a dress stuck in my mind." Ron groused. "Thanks, mate."

"I have the image of Neville dressed like a cowboy." Luna voiced, smiling. "I don't know why, but I do!"

"Mine is Harry as Percy Jackson." Nasrin admitted, giggling at the boy's curious look. "Trust me, it suits you."

"How was Battle Class?" Hermione asked the Second Years, hoping to redirect the conversation.

"Real fun." Ginny answered, pleased. "Professor Lupin is a much better teacher than Lockhart. He taught us all about type advantage and then, when we had some extra time before the end of class, he showed us his Zorua! It was cool. Mooney can shapeshift into scary things!"

"Yeah, he did the same for us." Ron agreed, trying to gloss over how that first class had ended. "What did he become for you, Gin?"

"Ugh, a zombie!" The youngest Weasley spat out, shuddering. "A really nasty one, too. Guts pouring out of its stomach and covered in blood, half its jaw missing…Ugh! Though that might be replaced by Luna's if we ever do that again."

"What was hers?" The youngest male Weasley wondered, seeing how said half-Veela was avoiding eye contact.

"Some bald guy in a brown trench coat and this weird black mask that looked like a mouth. Who was that, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter who he is, what matters is his plan." Luna stated, eyes glassy. "When Gotham is ashes, then I have his permission to die."

Shaking the memory away, she smiled.

"Why so serious?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron voiced after a moment as Nasrin wrapped an arm around the Second Year's shoulders, only saying "Deshi basara" to further lift her spirits. "So, what do we have next?"

"You don't know your own schedule?" Ginny clarified, surprised.

"I have the same classes as these four, so there's no real need to. I just follow Harry and Neville, and I get to my next class."

"That is either the smartest or dumbest thing I've ever heard." Neville admitted.

"That's my brother, the smartest dumb guy around."

With a cheeky grin, Ginny waved as she led Luna away towards their next class.

"See you at dinner!"

"So, what class is next?"

"You mean you weren't kidding?" Hermione retorted, scandalized.

"About what?"

Mulan reached out to gently close the poor girl's mouth, ear-sensors twitching, as Nasrin followed Harry and Neville to the nearest exit.

"Care and Coordinating." The Longbottom answered after a few moments, realizing the question was not rhetorical.

"Oh, okay…And what exactly is Care and Coordinating?"

Nasrin swallowed down a giggle at how hard Hermione was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, and Ariel fixed the Weasley with an unimpressed stare.

"Coordinators don't work like normal trainers. They focus more on appeal and creativity rather than straight-up battles, mixing moves in new combinations like a show and also battle against other Coordinators in matches of style. My sister Tammy is a Coordinator, and she's always learning something new on the circuit."

"Why do that when you can just attack?" Ron wondered. "Bang, boom! Real simple."

"I don't know, sounds kinda interesting." Harry replied, Hedwig and Robin shuffling closer as they stepped outside. "It's kinda like Gauntlet running. The attacks and moves I teach Eevee aren't ones I might teach him if he were just doing straight battles for Gym Badges."

"Some say that Coordinating is the thinking man's Pokemon training." Hermione noted.

"Well, it'll have to wow me to prove that isn't just a waste of time." Ron huffed as the group approached the open field where Professor Hooch had taught Environmental Survival in First Year.

Unlike then, the spot was clear and covered in various picnic blankets of red and purple, and Harry chose one near the front, safely away from any of the Slytherins.

With so much space, Neville released Flora so the Ivysaur could stretch her legs, Harry and Nasrin following suit with their horde.

Snow curled around the Eggs, ears twitching as Ludwig floated after a giggling, rolling Melody while Rapunzel joined her with Mulan to coo over the young lives within.

Yelping when he was bowled over, Pongo snapped playfully as Eevee tugged on his ears, Togetic giggling as she floated around Dobby with Meeko on her back.

"Well, this is rather nice." Harry stated, smiling as Robin began preening his hair and Hedwig turned her head to watch the class arrive.

"How are we supposed to take notes without any desks?" Hermione fretted, Ariel reaching out to pat her hair. "Oh, maybe we'll get clipboards!"

"Alright then, alright then!"

Heads turned to watch Hagrid stroll up, wearing a massive white lab coat and mismatched- _but rather professional_ -clothes.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, Eevee and Pongo pausing in their tussle to stare in surprise.

"Actually, that be Professor Hagrid, Harry. I'm taking old Professor Kettlebeck's position as Hogwarts' Coordinator Professor."

"I didn't know you were a Coordinator." Nasrin voiced, Ariel perking up.

"Course I am! What do you all think I do when school is out of session? Me and Snubbull and Steelbeak have won all sorts of awards and trophies!"

Realizing that he was meant to be starting class, Hagrid stepped back to face the students with a smile.

"Oops, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Professor Hagrid, and this is Pokemon Care and Coordinating 101. This year, we're gonna learn the basics of the Coordinator Contest! After the end of this year, I'll be having each of you demonstrate a move you might use to dazzle the judges. Now, the first part of a Coordinator Contest has a Pokemon performing moves in such a way as to surprise and entertain the audience."

"Like a clown at a circus." Draco stage-whispered, a sharp glare from Nasrin cutting off his entourage's giggles.

"Not quite." Hagrid answered, not seeing the insult. "Though you can go that route. Trainers can go all sorts of ways when it comes to performing. You can be dramatic or stylish or funny-Here, let me show you!"

Grabbing up his monstrous bag, the giant began to rummage around inside.

"Now, where did I put you, Steelbeak?"

"I don't have time for this." Draco scoffed, standing. "I thought this class was supposed to teach us something, not have us watch some buffoon bumble about! The standards here at Hogwarts have truly slipped, and I think my father will be real interested to hear about just who Professor Dumbledore is having teach Avalon's future Gym Leaders."

The blonde looked down on the Gryffindors with a sneer.

"But if you stupid little Gryffindors want to sit around and get an easy grade rather than better yourselves, feel free-"

In a move that even startled Nasrin, Hermione's foot lashed out and tripped him right over, gasps rising.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK-?"

"Steelbeak, use Iron Feathers and Reflect!"

Razor sharp feathers shot down and embedded themselves in the grass all around the class, Nasrin staring at the two that would have struck Draco, before the entire area lit up like a spotlight of ethereal light.

The display was enough to even quiet the Prince of Slytherin, who seemed to have forgotten his fall and slowly returned to his seat as the light dimmed to reveal a Skarmory next to a smiling Hagrid.

"That there was Steelbeak's Mirror Works Dance. Won us first four years ago at the Avalon Coordinator Contest, it did. If you listen to what I tell you, you and your Pokemon will be able to do the same."

While everyone else was focused on their new professor, no longer doubting his skill, Harry and Nasrin shared a look that shifted to Hermione.

Somehow, she had known that Draco would be hurt and tripped him to avoid it, as if…


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday dawned bright and clear, a Harvest Summer in the midst of Avalon's wet, cold autumn, and there was no need to convince Harry to join her in enjoying the weather.

With their horde, the pair went to one of the smaller, uninhabited islands for some well-deserved bonding time, bathing supplies in tow.

Carefully rinsing the suds from Ariel's slick hide, Nasrin carefully set the Brionne in a shallow inflatable pool to sunbathe as Harry finished towel-drying a cooing Eevee's fur.

Ludwig watched from a safe distance, an umbrella held over his flame to protect from any possible sprays, and Snow rolled her eyes when it got too close, blowing away the conflagration before her friend could panic.

Dobby helpfully Teleported to the Hogwarts Trainer Shop to purchase a little umbrella hat for the embarrassed Litwick, and Nasrin lifted a grumbling Pongo into her little bathtub of lukewarm water.

Floating overhead, Togetic tried to goad Hedwig into a game of tag, and Hedwig pointedly ignored her as Meeko ran after Melody in circles, cackling when they almost knocked Rapunzel off her feet.

"It's not going to work." Harry advised, making sure Eevee was completely dry even as Nasrin rinsed Pongo off and let him shake the water off to his satisfaction.

Togetic glowered, floating over to sit grumpily on Zygarde's head and earn a huff from Lion, who found the little Fairy's flaunting of her type advantages extremely amusing.

"One of these days, he's going to stop putting up with that, and then you'll be sorry." Nasrin warned, catching Meeko for his own bath as Dobby scooped up Melody to join Mulan in lounging on his shoulders safely.

Zygarde nodded in agreement, settling when Rapunzel hopped up to pat his scales empathetically, and Robin swooped down from a nearby tree to join Hedwig in waiting for a bath while Meeko pouted at being pulled away from his fun.

"Alright, buddy, you're all set." Harry decided, tying a Lucky Scarf back around Eevee's neck.

To help others remember who owned which Pokemon, he had purchased the striped scarves for his team to wear, ignoring the seller's claims that said items would allow Pokemon to get off stronger hits.

 _ **Even though the Great Harry Potter has seen much mumbo of the jumbo?**_ Dobby projected, fingers snapping to summon dry soap for Ludwig.

"Speaking is different than magic, Dobby." He replied, rubbing the dry powder onto waxy skin as Meeko was swiftly dried and Melody took his place, arms flailing happily as water was gently poured over soft pink fur.

 _ **Perhaps, Great Harry Potter sir, but Dobby think peoples once thought sames about Speaking!**_

"You're spending way too much time around Remus." Harry retorted, wiping the batter-like soap from his hands.

Zygarde snorted, and Lion snickered at the glare he received.

"And you stay out of this!"

Nasrin laughed, handing Melody over to Dobby wrapped in a fluffy towel while accepting Mulan in return.

"They've got a point."

"Not you, too!"

Ariel barely glanced over to them, utterly relaxed, as Hedwig swooped down onto Harry's outstretched arm for preening.

Togetic grumbled about that a bit until Meeko tackled her in a hug, distracting her as Harry pulled out a special grooming brush Remus had gotten them to correctly clean feathers.

"I can't believe how fast you do it."

Nasrin glanced up from where she was drying Mulan, bopping noses with the Riolu before handing her back to Dobby so Rapunzel could have her turn.

"Practice. Pearl would freak out if I didn't give them all baths every day."

Remembering how Pearl had freaked out that time Togetic and Meeko had rolled through a patch of wildflowers, and the intensity of Nasrin's training schedule, Harry had no doubt at the amount of practice she had gotten.

Humming as fingers curled into fluffy white fur, Rapunzel barely slit an eye open as Hedwig's feathers were preened and Togetic was called over, happy to float with Nasrin's hand at her back as the soap was rinsed away.

Grumpy as she was at having to wait, Togetic swooped down eagerly to be pampered, earning a snicker from Robin as Hedwig stayed close to remind them of the pecking order.

 _ **Great Harry Potter, Kind Nasrin Universe**_ , Dobby projected as his gaze flickered. _**Peoples is coming**_.

 _ **Are we in danger?**_ Harry sent out as Lion stood, forehead glowing.

This was a signal, and suddenly Ariel was upright, water trembling around her while Eevee, Pongo, Ludwig and Snow surrounded the younger Pokemon and Eggs in a protective wall, Hedwig and Robin taking to the air for a better view.

 _ **Dobby no sense them be bad for you, Great Harry Potter, Kind Nasrin Universe, but that no means they good**_.

 _ **So, powerful and dangerous, but giving off no psychic readings that they want to do harm**_ , Nasrin surmised, already reaching out-

In a flash of pink light, Harin stood with Togetic cradled in one arm.

There was a bubble of frustration, wanting to Speak and knowing the situation did not yet warrant it, and a returning wave of reassurance, confident in their abilities without.

 _ **Dark Queen of Evil and High King of Thunder says Great Harin is 'wussy'**_ , Dobby informed them, and both met the resulting glare with a 'prove us wrong' look. _**Dobby tell them Great Harin not wussy**_.

 _ **Thanks, Dobby**_.

Pokemon ready and shield in hand, Harin waited to face the newcomers head-on.

"Wotcher! I told you we should have warned them before we stomped up! Has their whole bloody army out to meet and greet!"

"Tonks." The Fusion realized, shoulders easing even as they split.

"Look at you all noble and proud, ready to take on the big bad intruders!" The Auror, her hair a bright yellow today, gushed as she pinched their cheeks. "It's just too cute!"

"Barely a Third Year and already getting felt up by older women." Sirius teased, Padfoot and his Duskull, Bones, following. "Knew you took after me, Pronglet!"

"I don't know about that, Sirius." Nasrin drawled.

"Unless you want to tell us more about the older _cousins_ you were attracting."

Tonks audibly gagged, almost turning green.

"Merlin, don't! That's my mum, Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Bellatrix! I don't want to picture you with any of them."

Nodding, Sirius shuddered.

"No offense to your mum, as she's a classy lady, but her sisters…Yeah, that was a joke that went too far."

"It's okay." Nasrin assured, scooping up her Eggs as Ariel eyed the pair warily.

"They're friends."

"By Merlin's hairy nipples, an actual Zygarde!" Sirius shouted, gaze flickering down to Lion a moment later. "And a Solgaleo!"

The Lord of Sevii took a step forward before pausing, glancing to the Third Years for permission.

"Don't look at us." Harry said with a shrug.

"They're our friends and partners, not slaves."

"If you want to pet Zygarde or Lion, you need to ask them yourself."

As excited as a kitten, Lion bounded over and nearly knocked Sirius over, hooking a paw around his back to properly nuzzle as Zygarde slithered up with an exasperatedly fond hiss.

Unable to help a laugh, Nasrin reached out to scratch behind the Sunne Pokemon's ear and ease him off so Sirius could rest a hand on Zygarde's snout.

"They like you."

"You're trembling!" Tonks teased from where she had crouched to shake hands with a serious Mulan.

"Damn right I am! A whole island of Dusknoir is nothing compared to touching an actual Legendary!"

"Try fighting one, rights kids?" The Auror replied, nudging Harry with her elbow.

"Not something I'd wish on anyone."

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were in the area and decided to update you on the search." Sirius answered, giving Zygarde one last pat as the surrounding Pokemon calmed.

"And by 'in the area', he means we traveled half of Avalon just to get here."

"Close enough."

The four humans sat, and Snow trotted up with Ludwig in tow, the Litwick making sure Sirius meant no harm to their trainers, as a wonder filled the man's eyes.

"A Litwick…I haven't seen one of these in ages. How did you get one?"

"He was a Winter Solstice gift." Harry answered with a shrug.

"We're pretty sure Lily's Chandelure was his mother."

The Lord of Sevii scowled.

"Putting pressure on me to come up with something amazing, aren't you?"

"I remember learning all about Lily Potter's Pokemon. Her Chandelure was her go-to Pokemon after her Blaziken."

Tonks whistled, thoughtful.

"The Beast of Slytherin, an albino Hoothoot like Morgan Le Fay's, Lucius Malfoy's Alakazam, and the child of one of Lily Potter's Pokemon? Wotcher, next you'll be telling us that Togetic belonged to Voldemort."

"Eevee, actually."

"And only the Egg."

"Though Togetic was definitely a victim of Voldemort."

Sirius and Tonks stared blankly at the students.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" The man replied, clearly fighting back laughter. "Just wishing James were here to see you pranking all of Avalon, Harry."

Sensing the boy's confusion, Nasrin helpfully directed the conversation back on track.

"So, update on the search for the traitor?"

"Oh, right! Rotom!"

Said Ghost flew over and transformed into a laptop, a blue energy bolt shooting out to Tonks' wrist-mounted Pokedex so a PING escaped.

"Clever girl, Nymphie." Sirius stage-whispered as Hedwig and Robin settled on Harry's shoulders. "Dexes can be hacked or stolen, but digitally send the information to a Ghost Pokemon that can transform into an electronic device? You couldn't encrypt better security than that!"

"I don't know." Nasrin mused, petting Mulan's ears as the Riolu and Rapunzel curled around her Eggs. "Peridot's Porygon is pretty amazing."

"So, we obviously have some leads." Tonks cut in. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have let Sirius drag me away from work to come and visit you. No offense, little cousin."

"None taken."

"I'm guessing that however big these leads are, they aren't big enough to pinpoint a suspect yet."

"Got it in one." The Auror congratulated with a wink. "This is going to take time and effort, so it's important you two have more patience than Lord Skull-Face over here."

"Hey! That mask is cool!" Sirius defended, leaning in to whisper playfully. "Helped me bag Trainer Monthly's August centerfold. Should have seen what she was hiding under that jacket, Harry. Don't worry, I took plenty of pictures."

"Still only thirteen."

"And in a relationship."

"Where I'm very happy."

"As should be expected."

Sirius deflated, almost pouting.

"I so can't wait for this to be over so I can talk to Remus. At least he's old enough for me to share dirty pictures with."

"Could we?" Tonks prompted.

"By all means, colorful hair before beauty."

"Okay, so the problem with this investigation is that the Aurors at the time were looking in all the wrong places. They thought Peter Pettigrew was the guilty party and that Sirius was dead, so they focused all their attention on how Peter got onto Little Surrey. The boat Sirius and him used, what his actions were the day before your parents' murder, his finances, the whole works. Really good detective work, save for the fact that it's all focused on a victim. Now, this is good news and bad news. The good news is that since we know Peter is innocent, we have plenty of things to look over that the Aurors never did. If he was the guilty party and had faked his death or something-"

"Which is stupid and cliched." Sirius grunted, Ariel bobbing her head in agreement. "Seriously, faking your own death is so hackneyed."

"-Then we'd be chasing the same leads the Aurors were and would be in for a real mess."

"Okay." The Third Years echoed. "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that the good news would be wonderful…If this were 1981."

"Basically, we're dealing with evidence that should have been collected a decade ago." Sirius explained with a sigh. "Eyewitnesses who are either dead or haven't thought about that night in years, evidence that has been lost by the Aurors or to the ravages of time…"

"So, we're bloody well screwed?" Harry summarized.

"Now, we didn't say that."

Tonks nodded.

"There's one major piece of information that's really helping us out. Our Nocturne grunt is a Pokemagnus."

"But he wouldn't be on the official registry, would he?" Nasrin noted, remembering that the government required anyone who fully mastered the Lost Art to put themselves on a list.

"Hell, I'm not even registered." Sirius replied, shrugging. "Your dad and Remus and Peter weren't either. Remus might be now, considering he's all legit and stuff, but the rest of us never bothered. Was a fun secret between the four of us. And once Remus gets you two trained, you're to put off registering until this is settled. I'll talk him out of making you a decent and law-abiding citizen. My sacred duty as your revolutionist godfather."

"But lucky for us, we can use that to our advantage." Tonks cut in.

"What do you mean?" The Third Years wondered.

"None of us were registered." Sirius reiterated. "No one knew about me and Padfoot, or James and Prongs, or Remus and Mooney…"

"So how did the grunt know that Peter was a Raticate Pokemagnus?" Harry realized.

"Exactly!" Tonks cheered. "That narrows down the field considerably."

"And we have a way to narrow it down even more."

"How?" Nasrin wondered, Mulan's ear-sensors vibrating.

"Minnie-Professor McGonagall-For her Fifth Years, she performs a test to determine if they have the potential to become Pokemagnuses. She keeps the results a secret, and only lets each person know their own results. That's what inspired us Marauders to actually try and become Pokemagnus."

"Professor McGonagall doesn't throw anything away." Tonks revealed. "I once got detention with her, and she had me help her file away paperwork for students that had graduated back in 1983! She keeps every scrap and every test."

"Including the Pokemagnus results." Sirius finished. "We get those, and we can begin crossing off a ton of suspects' names from our list!"

"How are we going to get them?" Harry asked, almost bouncing in place and nearly unseating their owls.

"Are you going to get a warrant or something?"

"Sorry, but no. Again, we can't risk letting anyone know about this, even Professor McGonagall."

"You're right." The Third Years agreed, Melody starting to fuss. "So how do we get to the files, then?"

Sirius grinned so wide, it would not have surprised anyone if his cheeks split.

"Pronglet, Nugget, I'm the King of Pranks, and I'm thinking of one that's going to have the entire school talking…And give you plenty of time to do the deed."

The Lord of Sevii wrapped an arm around the teenagers.

"So, what do you say? Wanna help us rob Hogwarts?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Moon Shard!"

Elegantly raising her head, Snow released a wide spray of Ice Shards overhead, waiting until gravity was just slowing their ascent before firing off a splintered Moonblast into their midst.

The class gasped as crystalline ice caught the Fairy light before fracturing into glittery snow, falling gently in the chilly autumn air and reflecting rainbows.

A beat of silence, and cheers rose from the Gryffindors as Hagrid clapped enthusiastically, beaming.

"Fantastic! Amazing job, Nazz! You're a natural!"

Said half-Gem smiled sheepishly, shrugging, as Snow sat primly on the grass, pleased.

"Of course he would say that." Draco scoffed, and Harry turned to glare as Ludwig tightened his arms around the Eggs in his lap. "All the freak has to do is make some sparkles, and the peasants clap."

Mulan and Rapunzel glared from where they had been fussing over the Eggs, and Pongo let out a gravelly snarl that actually made the hair stand up on Harry's neck, though Nasrin's sharp-edged smile pulled them up short.

"Honestly, Draco! You're girlfriend's right there, and you're flirting with another girl!"

The Prince of Slytherin sputtered, beginning to turn a strong shade of puce, and Pansy scrambled to her feet with a glare.

"As if! Draco wasn't flirting!"

"Well, he agreed with Hagrid that I'm a natural Coordinator." Nasrin replied easily, Robin and Hedwig already sniggering as she batted her eyes dramatically. "And everyone knows being a Coordinator means bringing out the beauty of your Pokemon. If he thinks I'm a natural, that means he thinks me and my Pokemon are beautiful."

Draco was practically choking on air, Pansy was seething, and Ron was nearly rolling with repressed laughter.

"Don't worry, Pansy, I'm in a happy, committed relationship and would never think of flirting with your boyfriend."

Nasrin paused here, eyebrow quirked.

"Though it seems I can't say the same for you."

Gryffindor was struggling hard to bite back snickers as the Third Year Slytherins practically steamed, Harry's stomach aching from spasms of held-in laughter, when-

CRACK.

Everyone froze, and Mulan yipped in surprise when the brown-shaded Egg in her paws jerked sharply, smacking against the green-pink-white and setting off another series of cracks.

"They're hatching!" Nasrin realized, rushing over to kneel in front of Harry with a wide smile.

Her satisfaction had morphed into joy, a bright light rippling through the class as even Hagrid crowded around to watch, and Ludwig babbled while grabbing onto Snow's ear, excited to see more cracks forming.

A great heave, and the shells fell away to reveal the Pokemon within, earning confused blinks and coos from the crowd as a tiny little ball of Pokemon yawned and a brown-furred horse-like Pokemon shook out his mane and stumbled on knobby legs.

"Whoa, there." Nasrin giggled as she caught the Bounsweet gently in one palm, Snow wrapping all six tails around as Rapunzel and Melody surrounded to sniff and cuddle their newest little member.

Blinking, the Mudbray snuffled at Mulan curiously, chuffing happily when said Riolu hugged his entire head with a happy growl.

For the third time, Harry watched these new little lives be born and looked up into shining dark eyes, heart filled to bursting.

 _This would never get old_.

* * *

" _When it all feels like everything's impossible, and you don't fit right in a crowd, go wild and break the mold_ …"

Steadying himself against the side effects of Teleportation, Harry relaxed as the mixing voices of Ariel and Melody created calm music, a smile forming as Eevee bounded over to snuggle-wrestle with Pongo and Ludwig floated over to land on Snow's back, patting Mulan's head from where the Riolu was perched on a lounging Khan the Mudbray's back.

" _If you don't try you'll never fly, but you got to be brave, yeah_ …"

Taking his usual spot on the windowsill, he watched Togetic pluck Meeko off the floor with a trill, the pair nuzzling each other as Robin fluttered over to join Hedwig on his shoulders.

" _Say you're out of luck, knocked down in the dust, you've got a fragile heart, I know, 'cause so do I_ …"

Dobby released a mental sigh, plopping down and leaning against his hip, Duchess the Bounsweet and Rapunzel on his lap, as Nasrin weaved song.

" _Stuck here strugglin', harder to believe that, things may fall apart, you can't give up the fight, yeah_ … _Sometimes, running on low, takes you all the way home, prove how far you can go, you've gotta show the world_ …"

Ariel smiled from the half-Gem's shoulder, content to bathe in the moonlight, as Melody enthusiastically kept up the background.

" _When it all feels like everything's impossible, and you don't fit right in a crowd, go wild and break the mold, if you don't try you'll never fly, but you gotta be brave, yeah, gotta be brave, yeah_ …"

The song faded, like mist before a breeze, leaving peace in its wake.

"How'd planning go?"

"Good." Harry offered, leaning back as Robin began to preen at his hair. "With this one, we won't have to worry about ruining Oliver's dream."

"Fantastic." The pinkette breathed out, relieved. "After that grand speech about how we need to be more like the twins, I was worried the old plan would give him an aneurysm."

"Me, too. Tonks thinks this one is even better."

"I'm sure it is."

The half-Gem smiled, and Harry would tell anyone who asked that yes, even after three years of friendship, one of which they were dating, that smile still lit up a room.

"So, what do we do?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Battle of the Sands arena was unique, based off a clash between the Northern Sand Witches and Southern Desert Raiders of Unova that wiped both wicked tribes from existence.

Like the village this had taken place in, the course was full of tightly-packed clay houses that shared walls and doorways and arches, making it possible to enter one door and come out one four buildings down or walk from rooftop to rooftop.

Unlike most Gauntlets, this one began with the opposing teams on opposite sides and working their way across to the other team's, rather than towards a common goal, thus turning this game into an entirely different beast.

 _One that would, thankfully, be perfect for their plan_.

Waving back as Remus, Ron and Ginny cheered loudly from the stands, Nasrin smiled when she spotted Hermione and Luna in matching Arcanine hats, like the one the half-Veela had worn for the Honor Battle.

 _Those two were good for each other_.

Across the arena, Draco sneered, and Harry noted that the less-than-stellar Runner and his teammates were all wearing brand new jackets.

The pair shared a glance as Ariel and Eevee tensed, ready.

 _Lucius Malfoy would regret bribing his son onto the team after this match_ …

The starting buzzer blared, and they were off.

Harry went right, grabbing a flag while Eevee hopped up to activate a pit trap, and Nasrin went left, Ariel turning the sandy ground into a quicksand pit as a button caused tripwires to fill the pathway like a spider's web.

The Third Years crossed each other in random zigzag patterns, setting up traps and stealing flags all across their side of the field like land mines.

Harry stayed low while Nasrin went high, Ariel soaring with Aqua Jet and Eevee darting about with Quick attack, setting up like Oliver had ordered while their teammates met the Slytherins head-on.

Swinging up onto an archway, Nasrin gave a signal for Ariel to drench the main thoroughfare with a Hydro Pump before turning to watch Draco get the runaround, a round of Thunderbolts from Plusle and Minun causing him and his Roggenrola to backtrack.

There was no way he would make it through, even if he got past everyone, so now it was all about running out the clock and getting points.

A three-note whistle, and Nasrin hopped easily across four rooftops to retrieve a flag that Katie was blocked from by a collapsed wall.

A yip from Ariel, and she was pulling Angelina out of a sand pit that had already taken down a Slytherin.

With Harry fortifying home base, she was left to help their teammates out of tight spots and gather out-of-reach flags, enjoying the view as Draco was herded around like a frazzled Mareep, unable to even catch his breath.

The Prince of Slytherin was getting caught up in every trap Gryffindor had set up, and since his team expected Harry to act like a Runner-

Ariel giggled as the blonde activated a mine activated by his own teammates and was sent hurtling head-first into a nearby dune, legs flailing.

Hidden in a doorway, Harry gave a short whistle, and Nasrin dropped down next to him with Ariel as a thick fog descended over the arena.

With Eevee in the lead, they headed for a nearby emergency exit, a secret hidden away in case a player needed medical assistance and the anti-teleportation barrier would take too long to shut off.

The door opened with a groan, and Sirius helped the pair through, voice soft as his Klefki worked.

"You okay?"

Both nodded, and the Fairy jingled happily as the exit was closed and locked up tightly.

"Nice job, Klefki." The Lord praised before recalling the Pokemon. "Hagrid once let me carry some of his keys. I may have made a few copies."

"You're a horrible person." Harry deadpanned as Padfoot howled, adding to the mild fear the surrounding Dusknoir were emitting.

"And you're any better?"

"Yes." The Third Years echoed promptly.

"Now, are we going to rob Hogwarts or not?" Nasrin finished, Ariel curling around her neck like a scarf to keep watch.

With a nod, Sirius motioned for them to lead the way, and Eevee took a moment to catch the scent trail before racing up the gentle slope towards said castle, Padfoot letting out a ghostly howl as he joined in.

Even as the fog thinned, Nasrin kept an ear out for unexpected passersby, not wanting to run into Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall before even reaching their destination, and finally crossed that final barrier.

"Nice work, Nymphie!" Sirius praised as they approached the Auror and her fog-belching Castform.

"Would you keep your voice down? Not everyone went to the game, and there might be a few people who decided to wander back up to the castle."

"Come on, let's live dangerously!"

"We're breaking into McGonagall's office to steal private personal documents." Tonks reminded him. "I think we're living quite dangerously enough!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but donned his mask nonetheless, while Tonks pulled out a make-up case.

Harry and Nasrin shared a look before Ludwig appeared to use his Ability.

"That's just cheating."

The man pouted, though Tonks flashed them a thumbs-up.

"You're just made that you could never convince my mom to let you use her Litwick for pranking."

"I swear, Lily was born without a funny bone!"

"You know, it's called Invisibility, not Mute." Nasrin warned, the four waving to Castform as they headed further up the slope.

"Alright, not that I don't trust your little…candle, but I think I'll be overly cautious." Tonks decided, quietly sending out Rotom so the Ghost could cover the security system.

"Aw, but I wanted us to be all sneaky-like, tiptoeing down corners and having to repel down elevator shafts!"

Sirius pouted at the dry looks he received.

"Party poopers, no cake for you. Padfoot."

The Houndour sniffed and growled, nose pointing to their right.

"Filch."

"Then left it is." Harry decided, leading the way to Professor McGonagall's office with Nasrin.

"So…Is it Ludwig?"

"Huh?" Both Third Years replied, confused, and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Ludwig. Is it him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sh!" Tonks hissed, though she was ignored.

"Which one of your Pokemon is going to be your Pokemagnus partner? Eevee? Ludwig? Ariel?"

"First off, you can only be a Pokemagnus with a Pokemon that has a single evolution, so that rules both Eevee and Ludwig out." Tonks lectured, glaring. "Something you should know!"

Sirius shrugged, as if he was just a big child and hardly knew better.

"Truth be told, Remus was in charge of the prep work. James and I spent most of our time trying to figure out how to attach a camera to Wormtail's back so he could-"

"I don't even want to know." Tonks huffed.

"I second that." Nasrin agreed, Ariel smacking a flipper over her eyes.

"It's not what you think! We wanted to see up girl's skirts."

Harry snorted as the Auror gave her cousin a foul look.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"It was? Nice to know you have a filthy, perverted mind, Nymphie."

"What was number two?" Harry wondered as they reached Professor McGonagall's door and Sirius called out Klefki.

"You said 'two things'…"

"Second, you all need to keep quiet before we get caught."

"You're the one being loud, Nymphie." Sirius replied, the barrier swinging open on well-oiled hinges. "Alright, let's find that file and get out of here."

"Where are we looking?" Nasrin wondered, glancing around as Ariel kept a weathered eye on their exit.

"Minnie is old school. No electronic documents for her." Sirius explained, one hand brushing over a filing cabinet. "Nope. Nothing but hardcopy."

"She'll have them all together, sorted by date." Tonks continued, opening a different cabinet to thumb through. "Of course, she also keeps almost every memo and document she gets, so we might be here a while."

"We just have to think it through." Harry reasoned, following Nasrin's gaze.

"She gets a new file every year and she keeps them together."

"That means we're looking for a whole drawer by itself."

"One that isn't close to her desk, because she would want to use those for documents she needs to get out and check regularly."

"But it wouldn't be hard to get to because she needs to add a new file each year."

"Look at the little Sherlocks!" Sirius praised. "He gets that from me."

"Sure he does." Tonks drawled, eyes rolling.

"These ones." The Third Years decided, selecting a cabinet near the back of Professor McGonagall's office.

"Just enough dust-"

"Okay, okay, we get it, pups!" Sirius laughed. "Now open it up!"

The Lord of Sevii pumped his fist when the opened drawer revealed neatly lined-up folders marked Pokemagnus Results, shaking each of them by the shoulder.

"You did it, pups! You did it!"

"Indeed they did."

Everyone went very still at Professor McGonagall's voice, Ariel whining low in apology for being distracted.

"Now then, Mister Potter, Miss Universe, imagine my surprise to find not only you, but Miss Tonks, who really should be at her job rather than acting like a common criminal, skulking around my office with a strange man-"

"Not so strange, Minnie." Sirius replied, turning slowly as he removed the skull mask. "Surprise?"

A beat of silence, and Professor McGonagall calmly shut and locked the office door before retrieving a bottle of Cianwood Whiskey from her desk and, after a brief consideration, poured three drinks.

"Explain. Now."


	14. Chapter 14

Professor McGonagall was devastated by the truth.

To spend more than a decade believing four of your students dead, one a traitor to the others, and then learn that the so-called traitor was a hero and one survived…

Top that off with the hardships Sirius had endured, and the- _to her_ -disagreeable choices he had made, was hard.

But Professor McGonagall was a Gryffindor, and refused to have the facts sugarcoated for her comfort before agreeing to keep their secret.

"I won't stay silent forever, Mister Black. You best have results soon, or else I'll end this farce of yours."

Nasrin found her biggest contention was Sirius' time with the Sons of Johto, since the Order of Moltres had, under the headmaster, refused to kill lest they be no better than their enemies.

"Jack had a response to that, the first time I told him about Dumbles' theory." Sirius had noted afterwards. "He looked me right in the eye and said 'There would be one key difference, boyo. We're still alive.' He also pointed out that Team Nocturne only lost when your mum decided she'd rather kill Voldemort than stand by and see if hoping really hard would save you."

The man had smiled weakly.

"I get it, I really do. And no one is asking you to run out and begin shooting Team Nocturne members in the face. Dumbledore believes that if we retaliate like that, it'll only lead to escalation. The problem is that, if you don't draw a line in the sand, then there's nothing to prevent your enemy from escalating things anyway."

Nasrin sat for a long time on their windowsill that night, watching moonlight play over the grass, and knew her line in the sand.

* * *

When Dobby woke him up late at night, Harry panicked for a moment that the traitor had made a move and they had missed their chance, or someone was hurt, before the Alakazam calmed him.

 _ **Is Kind Nasrin Universe**_ , he explained, uneasy. _**Not hurt, but…worried**_.

Rolling out of bed and grabbing a jacket, Harry grabbed his Poke Balls and faced Dobby with a frown.

"Take me to her."

Teleportation was dizzying still, disorienting, but he caught himself on the other side, blinking away stars as a bright light filled the dark.

While the island was mostly open plains of grass and gentle hills, there were patches of trees here and there that provided some privacy, and this one circled around a clearing, the trees so closely-grown he would be surprised if any of that light was visible from the castle.

Pongo snarled, ducking sideways to avoid the Moonblast, bristling from nose to tail and golden eyes seeming to shine with red flecks as he responded with a Thunder Fang that Ariel effortlessly danced around.

For all her grace, the Brionne was serious and sharply focused, making sure her opponent's attention never wavered by firing off weak Water Guns that only served to further enrage him.

Nasrin watched quietly from the sidelines, even Meeko hiding behind her back as the battle raged, dark eyes shining wetly when Harry joined her with Dobby.

"What's going on?" He whispered, instinctively wary of drawing attention. "I thought he was tired out from training earlier."

"So did I." She agreed quietly, mouth a troubled line even when Duchess nudged her ankle. "He's been so restless lately, and his temper's gotten so bad…I thought bringing him out here for some mock battles would help…"

Snow huffed, ice rattling softly in her fur, and Nasrin offered a sympathetic glance.

"But he's only gotten worse."

This was evidenced by a piercing howl as Pongo charged at his opponent in a blind rage, Ariel's pink-starred eyes widening in surprise as she barely avoided sparking fangs.

"Hold!" Nasrin called, but the Rockruff did not seem to hear, whipping around and nearly catching Ariel's tail as he hounded her. "Pongo, STOP!"

Harry had never known the blue-furred Pokemon to disobey, even in the heat of battle, and his eyes widened when Pongo lunged instead of backing down, clamping down on Ariel's flipper, the Brionne crying out as electricity raced through her-

Then Nasrin was there, forcing his jaws open as gently as she could, Ariel reeling back in reflex when Pongo's head whipped around-

It was Harry that cried out as those fangs sank into the half-Gem's hand, blood welling up in a splash of red over white fur and pale skin, though she winced.

The sharp taste seemed to jolt Pongo from his mindless rage, gold eyes widening in horror before scrambling away, mouth red.

"It's okay." Nasrin assured, careful to reach out with her undamaged hand. "It doesn't even hurt."

But Pongo knew what he had done, realized the danger he posed not just to his alpha, but his pack- _so many pups, not yet strong enough to face him_ -, and Harry saw the grim resolve harden that usually playful, puppyish face.

Sensing the shift, Nasrin's eyes widened with frightened tears.

"Pongo, no-"

Snow cried out as the Rockruff turned and fled into the trees, disappearing even from the moon, a sound echoed by her fellows and the jingle of Eevee's Ball on his belt.

A choked little sound escaped Nasrin then, almost a sob, and Harry stumbled forward as if breaking out of a trance, collapsing around her-

And Harin sobbed then, guilty and confused and worried, not understanding what was wrong and why he had run away, they could help him, they would if he had just stayed…

 _ **Will be back**_ , Dobby assured them, gaze fixed in the distance where said Pokemon had disappeared. _**Once ready, will return and explain.**_

Harin nodded, one hand pressed to their Gem as it flickered in distress.

This was something he needed to do, and they would wait for him to find his way back.

 _That's just what family did_.


	15. Chapter 15

Nasrin had been wondering for months which of her Pokemon she would have a strong enough bond with to become a Pokemagnus.

There was Snow, of course, Rapunzel, and now Khan, meaning three very different outcomes.

As Reuniclus and Dobby put her into the trance-like state necessary for the test, she still had no idea which would win in the end.

Snow was one of her first, loyal and strong and beautiful, and together they would be an Ice Fairy that struck fear into the hearts of Dragons all over Alola.

While a much newer friend, Rapunzel was spirited and fun and caring, growing into a versatile strength that would bloom if they merged into a Lopunny, graceful and powerful.

Freshly hatched, Khan was already proving unshakeable, a steady presence even when the whole world seemed to shake, and together they would be a Mudbray, one of the heaviest, most powerful Pokemon to grace the islands.

Blinking as the trance faded away, Nasrin glanced up at the Psychic-types, curious.

"So?"

Reuniclus and Dobby shared a look before turning to where Mulan was cuddling with Khan, grooming his mane.

 _ **Mulan easiest merge-bond**_ , the Alakazam projected to everyone, Remus' eyes going wide.

"I did not see that coming." Harry admitted, Hedwig bobbing her head in agreement.

"I've never heard of someone being a Pokemagnus with a Baby Pokemon." Remus voiced, eyes flickering as if trying to make sense of it. "Then again, Riolu aren't native to Avalon, and are one of a few Baby Pokemon that only have one evolution…"

Nasrin slipped into the Speaker's Realm, soft darkness enveloping just her and Mulan like a velvet blanket.

" **So we can be Pokemagnus partners?** " The little Riolu asked, voice soft.

" **We can.** " The half-Gem agreed, carefully neutral. " **If we do, you won't evolve. You'll only be a Lucario when we're merged.** "

Perked ear-sensors trembled, dropping a notch, and her heart clenched.

" **But it's our choice. I know you're close to evolving on your own, and I would never ask you to give up something you truly want. If you don't want to be my Pokemagnus partner, I'll figure something else out. You don't have to do anything.** "

Mulan stared back at her with soft red eyes, something pulsing under her fur, for what felt like years.

" **But I want to.** "

The space between them filled with warmth, like love itself was pouring out.

" **I want to evolve, to be strong for you, but I'd rather do it** _ **with**_ **you than without you.** "

Sniffling once, remembering the little bundle of black-blue fur that had uncurled in her lap that day on the Forbidden Island, little paws curled in her pantleg when she walked and a warm weight on her chest at night, and Nasrin nodded.

" **I'd rather do it with you, too.** "

* * *

"In order to bond, you need to be able to connect in such a way that you feel as if the two of you are halves of a greater whole. Like when you two Fuse. First, you feel where they are. You must develop this, until you know where they stand just as you know where your hand is. They must be like a limb, always there, even if you aren't focused upon them. Then you delve deeper, till their eyes are your eyes, and you can see and hear what they do. Pushing further is the blending, when man and Pokemon become one and the same, and the power of both lends towards a Pokemagnus evolution. For some, it can go quick. Sirius and Padfoot were able to move from stage two to stage three within days. Your father, on the other hand, needed weeks to move from stage one to stage two. There isn't any real reason for it, as your father and Prongs were just as close as Sirius was to Padfoot and I am to Mooney. It's just the way life is."

This proved true very early in their training.

While Harry and Nasrin began the exercises together, from synced-breathing workouts to silent command drills, the half-Gem and her Riolu quickly outpaced the boy and his Hoothoot within minutes, as if reading each other's minds.

"It makes sense, when you think about it." Remus noted, watching Nasrin and Mulan mirror each other's moves while blindfolded. "Like Pokemagnus evolution, Fusion requires syncing up with another being. Gems are naturals at it, especially the ones here on Earth, and Nazz already knows what it feels like since you two Fuse so often."

Harry could only nod, amazed at how every twitch of the finger and shift of weight was mimicked flawlessly, like a choreographed dance where he was only beginning to learn the first steps.

Inspired, the Potter had thrown himself even harder into their training, studying Hedwig down to the last feather and doing quiet exercises in the darkness before bed.

 _Really, him hitting a metaphorical brick wall was inevitable_.

Nasrin sat quietly on their windowsill as she watched Harry repeat their most recent exercise, pinpointing Hedwig in a dark room, for the fifth time.

He was practically bleeding frustration, too tense to properly relax, and Mulan's ear-sensors were thrumming with it.

Unfolding herself, the pinkette moved to sit across from him, fingers sliding between his with a gentle smile that loosened coiled shoulders.

" _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust_ … _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust_ …"

Ariel and Melody added their voices in harmony as their Pokemon closed in, Hedwig and Robin landing on Harry's shoulders while Togetic settled on Nasrin's ringlets, Meeko peeking over her head.

" _Here comes a thought that might alarm you, what someone said and how it harmed you, something you did that failed to be charming, things that you said are suddenly swarming_ …"

Ludwig and Snow curled around the Eggs, watching quietly while Dobby sat with Eevee, Melody and Rapunzel in his lap.

" _And oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch_ … _All these little things seem to matter so much, that they confuse you_ … _That I might lose you_ …"

Releasing a deep breath, Harry's grip squeezed around hers.

" _Take a moment, remind yourself, to take a moment and find yourself, take a moment and ask yourself, if this is how we fall apart_ …"

Mulan hummed, resonating.

" _But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not_ … _It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay_ … _You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear_ … _I'm here, I'm here, I'm here_."

" _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust_ …" Harry returned, as if the words were etching into his heart as they leaned in-

And breathed, Togetic clinging to dark pink curls as Hedwig and Robin steadied themselves on new shoulders, Mulan curled around their Gem.

" _Take a moment to think of just, flexibility, love and trust_ …"


	16. Chapter 16

The classroom was pitch-black, curtains drawn to block out even starlight, and Nasrin knew where everyone was as if a light was flipped on.

Across from her was Harry, folded into the same meditative stance and forcing himself to be calm, and Hedwig to her left, standing on her right leg on a table, and Mulan to her right, sprawled across the back of a chair and waiting for the Potter to follow her earlier success.

"Stop that." Remus chided, standing at Harry's back and chuckling when he scowled. "There's no use in trying to hide anything, Harry. I'm not the one who's blind."

"I wouldn't be either if you'd let me have a pair of night-vision goggles."

"Or turned on the lights."

"Hush. Tune out everything else. And stop forcing it! Relax and let go!"

Taking deep, calming breaths, Harry focused all his energy on locating Hedwig, and Nasrin smiled as she felt that little tingle in the back of her mind, like a gear waiting to slot into place.

She had felt something similar when first meeting Luna, and something sharper when first Speaking after the disaster of their Second Year, so when Pokemagnus training caused it to emerge a third time, she knew they were on the right track.

"Focus, Harry. Come on, you know she's here. You have to pinpoint her."

Nasrin waited patiently as the feeling grew, a mirror to Harry's, and then bloomed as his hand rose to point straight at the Hoothoot.

"There. She's on a chair…No, a table. Standing on her right leg."

Hedwig hooted as she flew over, a signal for Mulan to close the gap and snuggle into Nasrin's lap as Remus clapped, carefully turning on the lights to keep from blinding them.

"Well done, Harry, well done! You still have some issues with beginning the exercise, but once you get into the rhythm, you're perfect! Oh!"

Remus paused, glancing at his watch.

"I have to take care of something real quick. You can cut the lesson short-"

"We'll just wait here." Nasrin assured, sensing his urgency.

"I'll practice some of the silent command exercises you had us running through last week." Harry agreed, rubbing Hedwig's head.

"Sounds good to me!" The man assured, rushing out.

"He sure left fast." He noted, Nasrin nodding along. "Hey!"

The half-Gem turned to see Hedwig poke at his mouth with her beak, startling out a laugh.

"None of that, okay girl?"

A hoot, and another poke.

"Come on, I said stop it!"

His good humor faded as the Hoothoot only repeated the action, insistent.

"What are you doing?"

"She wants to Speak with you." Nasrin realized, Mulan nodding as Hedwig hooted in delight.

"I'm sorry, girl, but Remus said-"

Hedwig apparently cared nothing for what Remus said, and Nasrin laughed as she bopped Harry on the mouth, sitting down knee-to-knee with Mulan in her lap.

"This is an argument you're not going to win."

"I see that." He drawled, before the pair slipped into the Speaker's Realm together. " **There, happy?** "

" **Very much so!** " Hedwig replied, voice tinged with a northern brogue like Professor McGonagall. " **About time you got it through that ruddy head of yours to stop holding back!** "

" **I'm not holding back!** " Harry argued. " **I promised Remus not to Speak until he found me a teacher!** "

" **Otherwise known as holding back.** " The Hoothoot deadpanned. " **You might buy into that excuse, but I see it for the rubbish it is! I've talked to the others, and they all agree you have a handle on Speaking. The only reason it hurt when you were doing it to Zygarde was because he was fighting you. That should prove you're both naturals. Only someone skilled at Speaking could force a Legendary to listen.** "

" **It's still dangerous.** " Harry defended, earning a snort from Mulan.

" **Nazz Speaks with us all the time, and she's never even gotten a twinge.** "

" **Besides, you put yourself in danger every other bloody week!** " Hedwig agreed. " **Worse, it's hurting you when it comes to us bonding!** "

Rolling her eyes, Hedwig gestured at Nasrin.

" **You must have noticed how quick Nazz and Mulan have bonded, and it's not just because she's half-Gem. She's a Speaker and a Veela! Speaking, Pokemagnus, Veela, Elemental Bonding, Dream Walking…They're all playing the same song, but with different instruments. When you try to repress one, you repress them all!** "

" **You're saying if I Speak more, it'll help us with our exercises?** "

" **I'm saying if you and I actually talk, and you listen, we won't need the ruddy exercises!** " She exclaimed. " **The only reason why folks like Remus Lupin need those exercises is because they aren't as talented as you two! Bloody hell, you're savants! Stop putting leashes on yourselves!** "

The pair shared a look, uncertain, and Hedwig clicked her beak.

" **The next part is blending senses, right?** " Mulan intervened calmly. " **Keep focused on us as you pull out of Speaking.** "

Frowning, Nasrin did so, eyes locked on the Riolu as the world began to fade back in, latching onto the tugging sensation-

And stared up at herself, amazed.

"Whoa." She breathed, giggling at the weird echo as both her ears and Mulan's caught the sound.

"Bloody hell." Harry agreed with that same echo.

 _ **So cool!**_ Mulan chirped in their shared minds, testing out the pinkette's fingers. _**Is this what it always feels like?**_

 _ **Pretty much**_ , Nasrin replied, swaying a touch as she had the Riolu's body stand.

Luckily, with both of them being bipedal, there was only minimal adjustment, and both laughed as Hedwig swooped by.

Harry himself stood then, earning a peel of laughter from the Hoothoot, and opened the window.

"Alright, let's live dangerously."

With a smile, Mulan/Nasrin leaped out after Hedwig into the night, cool air ruffling thin fur and light reflecting off canine eyes as they hit the grass running, head tilted back to watch Hedwig/Harry spin and twist overhead.

This was freedom, stretching out their muscles and running for the sake of it, awash in colors and sensations superimposed over the world like a pulsing, living thing.

Mulan hummed, curious, and they glanced up to find Hedwig/Harry were no longer pulling aerial tricks, focused on something ahead and following on quiet wings.

Ear-sensors thrummed, and Nasrin realized it was Remus.

 _ **What's he doing out here?**_

 _ **I don't know, but we're about to find out.**_

Staying low and in Hedwig/Harry's shadow, Nasrin and Mulan stayed safely out of sight, hiding in the underbrush as Remus stopped at a large, rundown shack.

The Hoothoot settled overhead on a branch, equally confused.

The Shrieking Shack was a mystery amongst Hogwarts students, some claiming it was haunted and others that it was a hiding spot for Merlin's grave.

Nasrin preferred Luna's theory that it was a secret doorway to a magical world filled with talking Pyroar who give out magical weapons to children, though Nasrin's was that someone had opened a window to Cittagazze and was protecting them from an influx of Spectres waiting to devour their souls.

No one could be sure, however, because a massive Sudowoodo called Whomper tended to crack intruders on the head and throw them in the lake.

 _ **I could take him**_ , Mulan claimed, a touch uneasy. _**But I don't want to**_.

 _ **Fine by me**_.

A second figure eventually joined Remus, and Nasrin felt a little hop-skip at realizing it was Professor Snape, scowling and waiting for the other man to begin.

"Did you look over the files I gave you?"

"Don't be a dunce, Lupin. I wouldn't have bothered coming if I hadn't."

"Then you have come to the same conclusion I have?"

Professor Snape paused, lips pursed.

"The records were shoddily written, and the detectives investigating were either stupid or in league with our mutual enemy."

"But you've come to the same conclusion?"

"Yes."

Mulan's ear-sensors vibrated at the Head of Slytherin's rage, and Nasrin forced them both to take a deep breath.

"Black is alive."

 _ **WHAT?**_

"That piece of filth…" Remus spat out, knuckles going white. "Should have killed him the moment I laid eyes on him."

"He cost us both much, but it does little good to wish we could change the past. Has he gotten to Potter?"

"No, not that I can tell. And Nazz would rip him apart first, ask questions later."

Nasrin was caught between concern and relief, glad there was still time to convince him of Sirius' innocence-

"We have to find him. We have to find him and slit his throat! He can't be allowed anywhere near Harry."

"Don't let your emotions for the boy cloud your judgement." Professor Snape chided. "It does us no good if you allow your love for the child to effect what we have worked so hard towards."

"That's funny, coming from you."

"I have done well to suppress my true desires, and you should do the same. I warned you it was unwise-"

"Yes, yes." Remus cut in, taking a deep breath. "You're right. The two of us have been working hard since that Halloween to fix things. It won't do me any good to get emotional now."

"We both keep an eye on the boy, and if Black looks to be getting too close to him, we do what we must to remove the threat."

 _ **We need to go**_ , Mulan whispered, and Nasrin nodded numbly as the professors turned back towards Hogwarts.

 _What were they going to do?_


	17. Chapter 17

Sirius' laughter echoed through the speakers, and Nasrin rolled her eyes as Harry glared at his godfather through his Pokedex screen, distinctly unamused.

With the troubling thought that Remus might be out to kill Sirius on top of Pongo's prolonged disappearance, neither was feeling particularly cheery this Winter Solstice morning.

"Are you done yet?" The Potter deadpanned.

" _Yeah…Yeah, I think so._ " Sirius gasped out, taking a deep breath. " _…Nope, I was wrong!_ "

Nasrin turned down the volume, not wanting anyone to catch her in the Third Year boy's dormitory at this moment, as the Lord of Sevii preceded to continue laughing his butt off.

"Sirius!"

" _Okay, okay, I'm good. I can be serious._ " He assured, a huge grin on his face. " _Get it? 'Serious'?_ "

"We get it." They echoed, unamused.

" _I don't think you do! You see-_ "

"We. Get. It."

" _Party poopers. No cake for you._ " Sirius chided, glancing skyward with a lingering smile. " _I still can't believe you think Remus is out to kill me._ "

"We can't believe you aren't considering it might be true!" Harry retorted.

"You're the one that's hiding yourself from him!"

" _Not because I don't trust him, pups! Far from it. Remus is a true friend. If it had been him instead of Peter that night, he'd have given his life for mine._ "

Sirius paused then, considering.

" _Or not. Remus was always smarter than all of us, so I suppose he would have come up with a plan that actually worked…Maybe something involving robots._ "

"Sirius, we heard him-"

" _When you were bonded with your Pokemon for the first time-congrats again by the way, knew you could do it, ignore what I said about the cake, we'll get an ice cream one when we next see each other-, you were bonded for the first time and several tens of feet away from him and Snape._ "

"Yes, Snape!" Nasrin agreed.

"The professor that hates all things Gryffindor and has never said a kind word to me?"

"Maybe Remus isn't the traitor, but Snape could be."

"He could be feeding Remus bad information, trying to throw him off the scent and focus on you!"

" _Again, trust me on this. You misheard them, or aren't getting the whole story here._ " Sirius assured.

"Why are you so sure Snape isn't a part of this?" Harry wondered, frustrated.

" _Listen, after this is all settled, you and I will sit down and talk, and I swear I'll explain exactly what's going on. For now, though, I need you to trust me. Snape isn't our enemy, and Remus certainly isn't. You need to stop worrying, okay?_ "

"Fine." They muttered, clearly displeased.

" _Come on, none of that!_ " Sirius teased. " _It's Winter Solstice, and you two shouldn't be up in your room sulking. Sulking is for ugly people, and I'll have you know neither of your parents were ugly, nor did they make ugly babies. You should be downstairs-_ "

"Sulking?" They interjected.

" _-Opening presents. I mean it._ "

Nasrin's eyes narrowed, suspicious of his grin.

"What have you done?"

" _Never you mind, just get going! I can't spend all day bugging you, especially when I have my own holidays to enjoy._ "

An explosion echoed through the speakers, and Sirius whipped around.

" _Damn it, Jack, you promised to wait for me before you blew up the ham!_ "

The screen went dark, and Nasrin sighed as Duchess toddled over, giggling with each step.

"Might as well."

With both her youngest Pokemon in tow, the Third Years took the teleporter down into the common room where Remus waited with Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Luna to start opening presents.

The giant was in red flannel footsie pajamas, Snubbull in his lap, while a much-grown Norbert tried to eat a coaster and Steelbeak napped next to Tiny, Luna and all her Pokemon perched on the Snorlax's belly.

Said blonde was happily instructing Hermione in placing a tree skirt around an aluminum pole, adjusting a red-and-white-fur-trimmed hat on Luna Junior's head.

"So, why are you decorating a pole?" Remus wondered from an easy chair, amused.

"Because it's tradition!"

"And what tradition is that, Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall wondered as she wheeled in a cart full of breakfast foods, her Purrloin Southpaw on her heels.

"The tradition of Festivus!"

"I can't wait for the Feats of Strength." Nasrin voiced as she and Harry released their brood.

Eevee only had a moment to linger on the absence of his best friend before Ariel bopped his nose, herding him towards the couch while Rapunzel helped Duchess skip in a straight line and Khan trundled along with Mulan on his back, Robin and Hedwig landing on Harry's shoulders once the boy had hugged Remus in greeting.

Snow and Ludwig happily crowded everyone together around their trainers, Togetic landing on Nasrin's ringlets with Meeko while Dobby scooped up Melody, already smiling as the Jigglypuff waved her little arms.

Pulling Eevee onto her lap, Nasrin scratched right where he liked as everyone settled, a mix-matched group coming together to open and exchange presents.

"Oh, how utterly delightful." Professor McGonagall voiced, running a hand over the leather-bound journal in her hands, antique pens sitting safely amid the pages. "Thank you, all three of you."

Hagrid could only sniffle over his gargantuan Number One Groundskeeper mug, claiming the Poke Flute and Cleanse Tag he had gotten the Third Years hardly compared, but Nasrin managed to reassure him.

Hermione teared up when she received a book on Avalon history from the pair, though Harry glared at Remus when they received books on Pokemagnus training in return, since the professor had claimed they were out of print.

Luna had, as usual, been a total surprise.

Gathering photographs from The Quibbler archives and professors, she had Hagrid help fashion a pair of albums, one featuring James and Lily Potter while the other had Samson and Cammi Universe, chronicling their school years and marriages.

Both nearly crushed the half-Veela in a hug, and were glad she appreciated their gifts to her, four sets of interchangeable earrings, a mood-necklace, and Silph Scope Glasses that went well with the red fedora Hermione had gotten her.

Remus marveled over the collapsible bag he had gotten, the stylized M in the leather saved on a memory stick as an official logo of the Marauders that he could place anywhere, while Harry got a touch misty-eyed over the collapsible bicycle he received in return while Nasrin looked over the various packets of seeds with amazement, almost feeling a sleepy pulse of life in her fingertips.

Rachel had sent a new slew of graphic crop tops and shirts, Tammy a case of capsules and seals for Coordinating and a new Poffin recipe, Danny a book on Pokemon strength-training, Heather a pair of beautiful wall-scrolls that depicted Fire-types and Fairy-types respectively, and knitted mittens and caps from Cammi in warm yarn that fit perfectly.

"Well, I must say that this was quite enjoyable." Professor McGonagall voiced, stroking Southpaw lazily.

"Have to agree with that, Min!" Hagrid replied, wiping his mouth with a massive handkerchief Hermione had gifted him.

"But it's not over yet!" Luna claimed, sliding off Tiny to wade through the torn wrapping paper to retrieve a small box with a large note attached. "I spotted this while I was looking for Waldo, the crafty bugger! It's for you, Harry."

"Who's it from?" Remus wondered as the boy accepted and opened the envelope.

"It says it's from the Lord of Sevii." Nasrin answered after a moment, mirroring Harry's annoyance at Sirius for not keeping to their agreement on exchanging presents at a later date.

"My word." Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Blimey!" Hagrid yelped.

"Shazam!" Luna cried, glancing up with a pout when nothing happened.

"Try 'by the power of Grayskull'." Nasrin advised, eyes never leaving the note.

"Nah, that never works…"

Harry cleared his throat, waiting for silence before beginning to read.

"Dear Mister Potter. I realized that our first meeting was not fair to you, and I must have caused you quite a fright. For that, I apologize. I have thought long and hard-"

Both resisted the urge to roll their eyes imagining Sirius snicker over that.

"-About how I might make amends, and it is only within the last few days that I came to an answer. A great injustice was done to you, Mister Potter, and while I can never undo all that was done that night, there is a small thing I can offer to help ease your pain. As you may know, I was installed by the Father of Johto. I told him of your plight, and he agreed that it was wrong…"

"Harry?" Remus worried, moving to join them when the boy froze. "You're shaking!"

"It was wrong that you do not have a Potter Family Pokemon to call your own." Nasrin choked out, and Harry tossed aside the paper towards Professor McGonagall as he tore open the box to reveal a red-and-gold Poke Ball within.

Their Pokemon fell quiet as he pulled it free, and Nasrin squeezed his hand before Harry pressed the release button.

In a flash of red light, everyone stared at the little Cyndaquil on his lap, who happily leaned into his new trainer with a happy chirp.

"Bloody hell." Hagrid whispered, Luna smiling as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Harry…"

"This is Firebolt." Professor McGonagall continued to read as Melody reached out to pat said Fire-type's face. "Use him well, Mister Potter. Use him in the name of justice. Yours truly, the Lord of Sevii."

Nasrin gently ran a hand over Firebolt's head, smiling when the Cyndaquil snuffled at her as Snow and Ludwig began to hover around, fussing over how Harry was holding the new baby.

While Togetic and Meeko quietly observed the new arrival, knowing better than to pull anything with such a youngster, Rapunzel helped Bounsweet up to say hello, Khan snuffling the new youngest in turn with Mulan reaching around to pat the Fire-type's back.

"This…This is amazing." Professor McGonagall voiced, a hand pressed to her mouth. "Oh, Harry…"

But when Harry glanced at Remus, his smile dimmed, and Ariel tensed along Nasrin's shoulders at the pensive expression on the man's face.

"Remus?"

"Sorry, just thinking." He replied, thoughtful. "This is a bit much."

"It is!" Hermione nearly shouted, surprising everyone. "I mean, this is an amazing gift, and you must make sure you let the Lord of Sevii know that you're thankful for it. I mean, the Lord of Sevii is a powerful man who does Avalon a great service by holding the Team Nocturne agents and grunts in his prison. If Harry didn't express his gratitude properly, the Lord might take offense and…Well, I don't want any of those prisoners anywhere near Avalon."

"That's true." Remus admitted. "But-"

"And then there's the whole issue with the Father of Johto!" Hermione cut in quickly, and Nasrin glanced between them, following the undercurrent. "I mean, Jack Kenway isn't known for being the most calm or level-headed person! If you were to do something stupid, like return Firebolt and say you couldn't accept him, Mister Kenway might see it as a slap in the face, and the next thing we know, Luna and I are leading an army against invading Johto forces."

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers!" Luna declared, holding her cane up as a sword while Luna Junior joined in posing. "For all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, men of the West!"

"Exactly!" Hermione agreed. "Thank you, Luna! I think the only thing you can do is accept Firebolt and make it known that you are thankful, lest we start some international incidents."

After a moment, Remus shook his head in defeat.

"Yes, yes, you're right."

The doubts faded when he turned to see Harry hugging Firebolt so close, Nasrin angled to intercept while Snow eyed him with misting fur.

"I'll have to pull up my notes on raising Cyndaquil so you can be prepared."

"Thank you, Remus." They replied, tension fading.

"Well, I suddenly feel drained." Professor McGonagall stated, standing. "I think I need a cup of tea."

"I'll have a cuppa myself." The Battle Professor agreed, following her towards the cart while Hagrid and Luna fell into easy conversation.

"Hermione…" Harry started softly. "I don't know how you knew…"

"I don't know what you're-"

Both held up a hand to quiet her.

"When you're ready to tell us what your secret is, we'll be ready." Nasrin assured before they sandwiched her in a hug.

"Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

Normally, Nasrin greatly enjoyed trips to Le Fay's Landing.

She could spend hours window shopping, sampling treats from restaurants and food carts, and often browsed through the Day Care, always walking away with at least four bags of purchases that ended up as extra Solstice gifts for her Pokemon and Harry's.

Standing in Hogwarts' main hall, wearing a 'Witch, Please' crop top with jeans and snow boots under her pink-leather jacket, knitted mittens and hat, the half-Gem could not summon the same excitement as everyone else.

It was nearing two months since Pongo had run off, and her anxiety over him was growing, even with Harry's assurances that the Rock-type would be back soon and Remus' explanation that all Rockruff became aggressive when nearing evolution, going off alone to complete the process before returning to a patient trainer.

But with every day that passed with no sign of him, she worried that he had been attacked by a wild Pokemon, or a Slytherin, or-

Mulan shifted from the safety of her jacket, whining low, and Nasrin forcibly rerouted her thoughts as Harry glanced over, brow furrowing.

The other students were focused on getting through Professor McGonagall's customary speech, Ron rocking on his heels in an oversized neon-yellow jacket with Solstice money burning in his pockets and Hermione trying to stay alert in a purple-and-orange winter coat with matching gloves and hat, the reverse colors of Luna's own set.

Snow sat primly between her people, quietly enjoying the winter chill, while Ariel curled tighter around Harry's neck like a scarf to keep him warm, gaze flickering as she took everything in.

"While this is a chance to get out of the castle, I want to remind you all that going to Le Fay's Landing is not a right." Professor McGonagall warned, lab coat traded for a burgundy waistcoat. "Some would call it a privilege, but they would be wrong. No, trips to Le Fay's Landing are nothing more than rewards. You are allowed to go because of good behavior, and that allowance can be ripped away in an instant. Le Fay's Landing might be within sight of Hogwarts, but we are not its sole reason for existing. Plenty of trainers travel through it to get to Ywain City. I want everyone to see that Hogwarts produces good students, who are respectful and kind and well-behaved. That means obeying the same rules you obey in these halls. If I find out that someone has decided to besmirch Hogwarts' reputation, I will see it as you besmirching _my_ reputation."

The Head of Gryffindor pierced each and every student with a cold glare, daring them to do so.

"Now then, let us go over those ground rules."

Said rules and speech were the same as they had been during their last trip before Solstice, and the one around Halloween.

Almost like a protection ritual, they had been repeated for every trip for as long as any student could remember, every Seventh Year she had asked over the last three years stating they had practically memorized the words from hearing it repeated since their own Third Year.

So Nasrin allowed her thoughts to wander, not just towards Pongo, but to what was likely on Harry's mind as well.

The traitor.

With Professor McGonagall's list, Sirius and Tonks had narrowed their suspect pool quite a bit, considering the gargantuan task.

Anyone with an aptitude for Pokemagnus training was tracked down and stealthily investigated, though some names crossed off the list, such as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, were a surprise.

Still, they were no closer to the answer now than they were months ago…

"Now then, are there any questions?" Professor McGonagall wrapped up.

"Yes. Does Lord Grantham know that you're teaching here?"

Everyone turned to find Luna and a face-palming Ginny near the back of the crowd.

"Also, can you tell Thomas that I hate him?"

"Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, what are you doing there?" The Partnership Professor responded, lips pressed thin.

"We certainly weren't trying to sneak off to Le Fay's Landing!" The half-Veela chirped, smiling bright.

"I should hope not, since that is for Third Years and older, and you two are neither."

"Right, we were…just listening!" Ginny intercepted quickly. "Just listening, and that's all! Wanted to be prepared for next year."

"Oh yes. I was also wondering why you and Missus Crawley are always fighting."

"Because Isobel sticks her nose into things." Professor McGonagall answered, smiling at Luna's befuddled expression as she guided them around. "Back to the dorms now, ladies."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Ginny agreed, dragging her friend away as the older students snickered.

"Now then, if there are no more interruptions, we can get moving along."

The wave broke as everyone poured out of Hogwarts towards the water, some already summoning Pokemon to swim or fly or teleport them to Le Fay's Landing while others headed for the waiting Lapras below, happy chatter already filling the air.

"Too bad for Ginny and Luna." Neville admitted.

"I warned them that it wouldn't work." Hermione noted.

"Did you tell McGonagall what they were going to do?" Ron asked, suspicious.

"No!"

The Weasley grunted when he was smacked by Ariel's flipper.

"Calm down, Ron." Harry advised.

"Hermione likes the rules, but she's not a snitch."

Hermione beamed, glad that her relationship with both was mending so well, as the Potter grabbed a Ball.

"Now then, let's go! Dobby!"

 _ **Dobby come, Great Harry Potter!**_ The Alakazam chirped mentally. _**What's is Dobby doing for Great Harry Potter and Kind Nasrin Universe? Get books? Bring snacks? Give sponge bath?**_

"No, maybe later, and Merlin no!"

Nasrin nearly folded in half with the force of her laughter, though Snow only rolled her eyes while Mulan grunted at the sudden movement.

"I want you to teleport Ron, Hermione, Neville, Nazz and myself to Le Fay's Landing."

 _ **Dobby transport! Dobby send right now. Then sponge bath?**_

"You've been talking to Hedwig." The half-Gem surmised, still biting back giggles despite their friends' confusion.

 _ **She says yous dirty boy.**_

"Lets' focus on the transporting right now." Harry decided, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The Alakazam's gaze flickered sideways, as if reacting to something else, before they were deposited on the edge of Le Fay's Landing in a flash of light.

"So, what do we do first?" The Potter asked, recalling Dobby as the group ambled in.

"I promised Luna I'd pick her up Scooby Snacks." Neville voiced. "I'm…not quite sure what they are."

"I asked her about it." Hermione assured. "She said she might need to convince a cowardly dog to visit a spooky mansion and that they would be very important."

"So, in other words, it's just Luna being Luna." Ron summarized, Snow nodding as she trotted ahead of them.

"We'll buy some cookies and tell her they changed labels." Nasrin suggested.

"I want to head over to the Day Care and pick up a few things for Firebolt." Harry noted. "Oh! Almost forgot!"

While Harry released the tiny Fire-type into his arms, Nasrin pulled a bag of coal from his bag for Firebolt to munch on.

"You _do_ need to get more." She agreed, smiling when Mulan poked her head out and reached over to pat the Cyndaquil's head as he munched away.

"How long do you have to feed him those?" Hermione wondered.

"According to Remus' notes, Firebolt will need to consume them steadily for another six months, until his own internal fire sacs are coated."

Passing a dress shop, where Parvati and Lavender were visible trying on summer dresses, the bushy-haired girl blew into her closed hands for extra warmth.

"Well, I don't need anything at the moment, so I'm just going to window shop. What about you, Ron?"

"Not sure yet, all I know is I got money to spend! Actually, I take that back!"

The Weasley pointed towards The Three Black Flutes, a popular restaurant styled after Sinnohian mountain cottage, two stories and likely full considering it's popularity with both students and travelers.

"I think we need to stop and get a bite to eat."

"But you just had breakfast." Neville remembered.

"Ah, but you're forgetting about second breakfast."

Nasrin did a double-take as Hermione's eyes went wide, realizing they had spoken together.

"That was something Luna would say, wasn't it?"

"How much time do you two spend together?" Harry wondered teasingly as Ron herded them towards his chosen destination. "I suppose we can get a few hot chocolates. Warm us up."

"Brilliant!" Ron burst. "And some donuts, and some muffins-"

"Just hot chocolate." Nasrin chided, Snow tapping his ankle gently with her tails. "You don't want to waste all your Solstice money on food, right?"

An extended silence.

"Ron?"

"I'm thinking!"

Stepping inside, the group entered a long line of Hogwarts students, and Ariel turned her head sharply when Hermione gave a violent start, panic spiking and breaths turning into sharp little pants.

Nasrin immediately offered a shoulder for her to lean on, troubled as she always was by the other girl's fits and starts, as Harry bracketed her in.

"I wish you'd tell us what's happening to you." He whispered, careful not to be heard.

"Soon."

"Can you at least tell us what strange request you're going to have this time?" Nasrin asked softly, aware of how things tended to work out after following Hermione's suggestions.

"Let me pick the table. And let Ron and Neville do what they wish."

"Alright." They promised with matching nods as the group finally reached the counter.

"Hogwarts students!" The jovial owner greeted. "Well, never expected to see five Hogwarts students here today!"

"You didn't?" Ron replied, confused. "But-"

"It was a joke, lad."

"Oh."

"Now, what can I get ye little masters and little mistresses?"

"Five hot chocolates." Harry answered, glancing around for any requests.

"That's all I want." Neville assured.

"I'm good." Hermione agreed, anxious.

"I'll take three of your triple-fudge brownies!" Ron added happily. "One for me, and I'll need two for my Pokemon."

"Only three?" Nasrin wondered as their order was rung up.

"Don't you need four?" Neville added.

"Why would I-Oh, you mean Scabbers." Ron realized, handing over his money and accepting the change as he moved to the receiving area. "I didn't bring him with me."

"I haven't seen Scabbers all year, come to think of it." Hermione mused, Mulan glancing down at Snow with a confused little sound before the Icy Vulpix explained exactly who Scabbers was.

Ever since Ron had gotten Cubchoo, Scabbers had been brought out less and less, to the point where Nasrin's youngest Pokemon probably only met the Raticate once over the last two years or not at all.

"Probably won't see him again." Ron admitted nonchalantly. "I tried to talk to dad and get him to take Scabbers back, but he asked me to give it another year. I think he's embarrassed that the two of us can't make a go of it. Every Weasley has a Raticate, he told me. All the other Weasleys never had to deal with Scabbers. Charlie and Bill and Fred and George, they all got Rattata that listened to them. Even Ginny's is nice and polite and cute. Scabbers is just a jerk."

"So you just leave him in his Ball in your room?" Nasrin realized, the mere thought of doing that to her own Pokemon startling in its wrongness.

"He doesn't mind. Seems to just enjoy lying around anyway. Why fight it?"

Ariel shrugged, and there was no arguing with that fact.

Scabbers had never grown to respect Ron, and really _did_ seem to enjoy being in his Poke Ball, so Nasrin let it go as everyone retrieved their drinks and snacks.

"Alright, where to next?"

"Why don't you two go ahead?" Hermione suggested. "I want to sit down a bit."

"Us, too." Harry and Nasrin echoed.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Ron agreed with a shrug. "Come on, Neville, let's go check out the skate shop. Maybe that's what I'll use my Solstice money on!"

With waves, the two departed, and Hermione immediately grabbed onto Harry and Nasrin, dragging them towards the second floor balcony and into the darkest, farthest corner.

"People are going to get the wrong idea." Harry voiced as Hermione settled near the railing.

"Let them. No one will remember what we did in here at the end of the day."

Nasrin felt the anticipation and razor-sharp focus, and sat on a nearby table, offering Mulan a sip of her drink.

 _They were going to be waiting a while_.

Years of living with the likes of Pearl, Amethyst and Peridot yielding a mighty patience, and she placed a hand on Harry's arm to ease his growing frustration and old anger as five minutes ticked by, then ten, fifteen…

Snow went predator-still, and Harry turned from recalling Firebolt at Ariel's low hum as all three fixed their eyes on Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge and Lucius Malfoy as they strolled into The Three Black Flutes.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Sh!" Hermione hissed, following their weaving path through the crowd.

Thanks to their height, Nasrin was able to spot the pair easily, and realized they were aiming for the lone table right below the darkened balcony corner while trying not to reveal their goal.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when Hermione got down on her belly as close to the railing as she could, attaching a microphone headset to her Pokedex.

"Do you want to hear them or not?" She asked, lowering the device to just a few feet over where the men were seated. "Now sh!"

The speaker crackled after a few moments, and voices came through.

" _I wish you would tell me why we had to come here._ " Fudge complained. " _I don't like being out and about without some form of protection_."

" _Everything will be alright. Everyone around us hasn't even recognized us._ "

" _You make that sound like a good thing…_ "

" _It is when you wish not to be seen or heard. Think less about what your polling numbers are and focus on why we are here._ "

" _But I don't know why we're here! All I got was a note saying we had to come to this dingy little tavern and wait._ "

" _Then you know as much as I do._ "

" _What?! You said you knew why we had to come! You assured me that you had answers, and now you tell me you have none?_ "

" _I never said I had answers. I merely told you that they were within my grasp. That, Prime Minister, is an important distinction._ "

The screech of a chair being shoved back.

" _I don't care about your distinctions! I care about keeping my job and not being stabbed in some backwoods diner! And what have you done but-_ "

A solid THUNK, and Nasrin knew before she glanced down that Lucius had stabbed through Fudge's tie and stuck him to the table.

" _Now, listen to me very carefully._ " The Head of House Malfoy said, voice poison-sweet. " _Because you know how much I detest repeating myself. Everything you are is because of me. I am the one that dragged you from the much and made you Prime Minister. My money, my influence. Without me, you would still be hoping to be Postmaster General of Ector Town. In return for my kindness, you have helped me. Not a bad arrangement, and it has allowed Avalon to flourish. But mark my words, Minister Fudge, you will remember all that I have done for you and afford me the respect I deserve before I decide that one of your rivals deserves my attention more than you do. Am I clear?_ "

" _Yes._ " Fudge stammered. " _Yes, we are. Very clear._ "

" _Good._ " Lucius replied, freeing the man's tie. " _I hope when we are done meeting with our mysterious messenger, you will allow me to purchase you a new tie. Maybe a new set entirely._ "

" _Oh, well, how kind of you!_ "

" _Yes, it is._ "

"This isn't right." Hermione whispered, panic bubbling up again. "I thought he knew, that he was the cause…but he doesn't know anything!"

"Hermione, you aren't making any sense." Harry voiced as Mulan jerked sharply, whining.

" _Your concerns are falsely placed, Prime Minister. It is clear that our host does not seek to harm us._ "

" _How can you be so sure?_ "

" _Because everything he has done has been to ensure that we are put at ease. He selected a public place to meet with plenty of witnesses, not the locale for a dramatic act._ "

"Oh no…" Hermione breathed. "No."

With no thought to the noise her headset made coming back up the railing, she took off towards the stairs, Harry and Nasrin following in her wake, nearly shoving people away as she broke through the exit-And stopped dead in her tracks.

"No! No, no, no!"

Nasrin stumbled to avoid running her friend over, grabbing onto Harry's arm to steady him, and stared at the roof of Books, Books and More Books in wide-eyed horror.

"What? What's-What the bloody hell?"

For standing there, dressed in the black cloak and golden mask, was a member of Team Nocturne.

"People of Avalon!" The man bellowed, a voice changer distorting his vocals. "For twelve years, you have lived a false life! It's not your fault, for you were denied your true existence by a select few. Where you should have known the prosperity and glory of Voldemort's rule, instead you have been left to piddle on, your lives remaining in their current pathetic squalor. It was because of the woman Lily Potter and her husband James that Voldemort was taken from us all, but it's not their fault that Voldemort's dream was never achieved. No, the ones responsible for this crime against Avalon are the traitors and two-faced sycophants who claimed to follow our Lord and Master, but turn tail and hide the moment he's gone! They're the ones who have cost you!"

Rage flared through Harry, and Nasrin placed a hand on her Gem, every muscle tense.

"To those among you who have betrayed our Lord Voldemort, know that now your end has come! And for the rest of you, I deliver you from your pathetic lives. I give you release…"

The Nocturne agent raised his arms, and the store erupted into a font of Dusknoir.

"I give you _death_."

"HYDRO PUMP!"

The roof peeled back like an orange skin as a high-pressure blast of water escaped Ariel's mouth that nearly knocked Harry back, and Nasrin cursed to find the traitor had managed to avoid it, even if quite a few Dusknoir had not.

But Le Fay's Landing was chaos now, trainers and residents and students scrambling to escape, and the tickle of external terror told her these were Sevii Dusknoir, paralyzing their prey for easy feasting.

With a low growl, Snow knocked a Dusknoir away from Hermione with Feint Attack while Mulan summoned Shadow Claws to nearly decapitate another in her fury when it tried to grab at Harry while the boy released Eevee and Hedwig.

"Nazz!"

The rosette smashed a Dusknoir into the cobblestones with her shield, head turning to Harry's offered hand and fierce expression.

"We take them together."

Her smile was bright and sharp, dangerous, as their palms clapped together-

Dusknoir reared back as bright pink light filled Le Fay's Landing, a shield flying to smash their heads together, and Hermione released Snorunt as Meeko, Robin, Melody and Rapunzel joined their little army.

The Speaker's Realm faded the world to black, and Harin turned to their Pokemon with a quiet ferocity.

" **Eevee, Mulan, Melody, Rapunzel, we want you to stay low to the ground and attack quick and fast. Use anything you can find to shield yourselves, and just keep hitting them with Shadow Balls and Shadow Claws. Their attacks can't hurt you, and you'll be able to sow some confusion.** "

All four nodded, aware they were the best choices to go against Ghosts and determined not to fail.

" **Snow, use Extrasensory to save anyone who might get pulled into a Dusknoir. Hit them with Feint Attack if you have to, and use Confuse Ray whenever you can. Ariel, Meeko, stay close and keep an ear out for danger. Blow away anything that gets too close.** "

" **Got it!** " The Pikachu assured, his Vulpix and Brionne companions dipping their heads in acknowledgement.

" **What do you want us to do, boss?** " Hedwig wondered, hovering overhead with Robin.

" **You're our eyes in the sky. We need to see if anyone else is fighting back and link up with them. We'll be safer in a large group. Robin, you take down any Dusknoir that go for either of you with extreme prejudice.** "

" **Of course!** " The Rowlet replied, feathers puffing. " **I'll do more than that!** "

Light filled the darkness, nearly blinding as their Gem glowed, and when the world snapped back into place, Harin could only laugh as a Dartrix swooped down to rip open a Dusknoir's shoulder with Shadow Claw, Hedwig close behind using Thief.

Hermione could only stare for a moment, awestruck now that she could truly see Harin up close, and the Fusion slid an amused glance her way.

"You have your secrets…"

"Not judging!" She replied quickly, pointing at a group of Ghosts surrounding a Hufflepuff Sixth Year. "Icy Wind!"

The blast of cold made the Dusknoir pause, but only long enough to focus on the Third Years, a guttural moan calling others to swarm.

"Bloody hell!"

"You cursed!" Harin yelped in surprise, shield flying as Eevee, Melody and Rapunzel fired off a barrage of Shadow Balls so Mulan, Robin and Hedwig could try to take down any that got through.

"I made a rare exception!"

The bushy-haired girl screamed when a hand clamped down on her arm, face going pale-

"Leaf Blade!"

The Dusknoir wailed as a shield slammed into it's belly and an attack struck from behind, a fresh wave of Ghostly attacks driving the mob back to find easier prey.

Lucius Malfoy raised a brow at Harin, diamond-hard eyes sweeping over the battlefield as his Serperior glided around, focused.

"I see you and Miss Granger are some of the few with any sense."

Harin nodded, understanding that putting aside bad blood in this situation was necessary, as Robin's Ominous Wind gave them space to plan.

"We've sent Hedwig and Robin to search for others who are also fighting back. We need to gather up more trainers so we can strike back."

Fudge, whose Barbaracle was able to take orders surprisingly well through all the stuttering, glanced back at the now-fortified Three Black Flutes with longing.

"Perhaps we should just stay here? Fortify and such? They have the right idea…"

"My son is out in this madness." Lucius replied coolly. "They can guard the wounded. We fight."

"Ron and Neville are out there, too." Hermione voiced. "It wouldn't look good, Prime Minister, if two-sorry, three-sons of Gym Leaders were left to fight these things by themselves. I imagine your political enemies would have a field day…"

Fudge was practically trembling at the thought, and Harin glanced skyward, flashing into the Speaker's Realm for only a moment.

"Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle are two blocks down. There are a few more Hogwarts students around, and a couple of shopkeepers, but not much else. Draco is trying to avoid drawing the Dusknoir's attention upon him, but he's running out of options. Ron and Neville are in a side alley that leads directly to where your son is. They're trying to fight their way out."

"How do you know that?" Fudge asked, amazed.

"Any fool can see Mister Potter and Miss Universe are Speakers." Lucius bit out, any veneer of politeness gone. "Lily Potter showed hints of the gift, as did Samson, so why wouldn't it manifest in them and be stronger in their Fusion?"

"Lion!"

The Prime Minister jumped, Dusknoir wailing as the Solgaleo burst through, crushing the Ghosts under massive steel paws and Crunching any that did not flee fast enough.

With barely a blink, Harin reached into the star-swirl panels of his forehead and pulled out Rose Quartz's sword, swinging it around to slice a Dusknoir clean in half.

"Watch our back."

Lion nodded, eyeing Lucius with the cool calculation of a predator as he moved to their flank.

"Minister Fudge, Miss Granger, you watch our sides." The man ordered, voice slightly tighter now. "I suppose it's too much to hope that you have The Beast with you, as well?"

"Only if we can get to a Pokemon Center." Harin replied. "Lion will be a big help, but he's at a type disadvantage."

"We get my son, then we'll see about that plan. Now then, let us head the spear."

A quick order, and their Pokemon came to create a sharp, dangerous point for the group to charge behind, tearing through Dusknoir that dared stand in their path.

"Stay on your guard." Harin warned as they entered an alley. "It's tight in here, but there are still offshoots. The Dusknoir may-"

A blast of Ghostly energy shot out from their right, nearly clipping Fudge's shoulder, and the Fusion whipped around-

The Dusknoir went down with a shriek, Dark fangs ripping out it's throat and belly with ferocious precision, and Harin could only stare as the blue-and-white-furred Pokemon straightened, staring back with bright teal eyes.

" **Pongo.** " They breathed as the Speaker's Realm fell into place.

" **I'm sorry I took so long.** " The Lycanroc apologized, almost seeming to duck under the thick mane of fur he had grown upon evolving. " **I had to be sure…I needed to know that I would never turn on you in anger again.** "

" **Oh, Pongo…** " Harin choked out, knuckling back tears. " **We're just glad you're okay.** "

Their relief and joy fed off each other in that moment, rebounding back and forth and growing with each pass, and Harin's smile was full of teeth.

" **Ready to show these Ghosts what you can do?** "

Pongo's responding smile was wolfish.

" **Always.** "

Everything came rushing back, and Eevee chirped happily when his old friend stepped up to join him.

"Is that…?" Hermione began, surprised.

"Pongo needed to straighten some things out." The Fusion explained, quietly thanking Dobby for teleporting the Lycanroc without saying so. "Come on. At the next side alley, we find Ron and Neville. After that, it's straight to Draco."

"I will not wait for you to save the two little-"

Harin fixed the Head of House Malfoy with a dangerous smile, Harry's intensity mixing with Nasrin's controlled rage, and he wisely reconsidered.

"We collect them as fast as possible, and then we move on."

"Agreed."

Mulan's ear-sensors thrummed as the sounds of battle grew closer, and their next turn brought the group up against a wall of Dusknoir backs.

"Lion."

With a fanged grin, the Solgaleo stepped up and released a Shock Wave and Stone Edge combo that effectively tossed the horde away and up over the rooftops, a low growl convincing them to retreat.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, straightening from where he had been crouched over a traumatized Tracey Davis, Cubchoo and Emolga sighing in relief at the much-needed support.

"Thank Merlin you came." Neville agreed, stepping up to Lucius with an offered hand, Flora and Stumper flanking him. "House Longbottom thanks House Malfoy for their aid."

After a moment, Lucius accepted the short shake.

"House Malfoy accepts, and will consider all debts paid if House Longbottom helps rescue the Heir of House Malfoy."

"House…Greengrass…Oh, you know."

Daphne Greengrass was a furious mess, face covered in bleeding cuts and hair disheveled, and Harin approached at the Slytherins' distress.

"Miss Greengrass!" Fudge realized, horrified that it was now _four_ Gym Leaders' children caught in this mess.

"Hold still." The Fusion advised, taking Daphne's hand and pressing a kiss to the palm, watching carefully as the tiny cuts and abrasions faded. "What happened to Tracey?"

"I pulled her out of a Dusknoir." The Ice Princess of Slytherin answered, apparently stunned at the gesture.

"Tracey?" Harin coaxed, sending out waves of calm to ease her Mawile's distress. "Tracey, can you stand?"

The girl could barely focus on anything, let alone respond, and they carefully lifted Tracey up piggyback style, gently cajoling her to hold on tight.

"Where the hell are the Aurors?" Daphne demanded, whirling on Fudge.

"That is a good question." Lucius agreed, though it was clear he disagreed with the delivery. "But we can focus on their failings once we are all safe. Including my son."

"We saw the git-I mean, Draco-trying to find shelter in the shopping plaza. Neville told him to follow us, but he said we were stupid to go down this alley…" Ron voiced, begrudging, as Harin healed him next. "Guess he was right. Have you seen anyone else?"

"A bunch of people are holed up at The Three Black Flutes." Hermione answered. "But other than them and you guys…No."

Harin lifted their head, dark green eyes flickering.

"Hedwig says there are pockets of people trying to fight back, but they're all scattered about. Robin thinks most are barricading themselves in shops. No sign of the Aurors."

Everyone ignored Fudge's moan.

"What caused all this?" Neville wondered, Flora growling as Lion patrolled around the group to keep away unwanted company. "Why is the Lord of Sevii attacking us?"

"It isn't the Lord of Sevii." Harin replied sternly. "It's a madman and a traitor. We need to find Draco and then get to a Pokemon Center."

"The Beast?" Ron prompted.

"The Beast."

"You know, I was hoping for a bit more of a plan than that." Daphne voiced.

"Well, it'll have to do." The Weasley pointed out, voice pitching low just for Harin's ears. "But I'd prefer a plan that doesn't involve us saving Draco."

"Not in the cards, Ron. Not in the cards."

Rallying their broad, the newly-enlarged group charged through the alley and into the shopping plaza, which had been turned into a body-strewn battlefield by Dusknoir.

Trainers, students and villagers were flopped across the cobblestones, trembling and sobbing with paralyzing fear, as the Dusknoir leisurely plucked their chosen meal up to stuff in their gullet at their leisure.

Draco was using an overturned cart as shelter to command his Servine, and Sixth Year Cedric Diggory was at his side with an Electabuzz, the Electric-type bellowing as he reached into the Ghosts' bellies to yank free their prey for Crabbe and Goyle's Sawk and Throh to take to safety.

Pansy could only hug her equally-stricken Grovyle, sobbing, and younger children could only peek out for a moment from a nearby shop before ducking back in, not yet strong enough to defend themselves.

The sight ignited Harin's rage.

"SHADOW BALL!"

Eevee, Melody and Rapunzel released a slew of the ectoplasmic orbs, and the Fusion darted in among the chaos, grabbing up every person they could while heading for the downed food cart, Ariel providing cover with Moonblasts.

One Dusknoir managed to duck in, rushing them, and Harin's arms were full-

A Zoroark intercepted the Gripper Pokemon, who retreated with a wail at the Dark-types attack, and Harin smiled.

"Remus!"

With a nod, Mooney/Remus returned to the battle as the group reached their destination, Ron, Hermione and Daphne already directing their Pokemon to create fortifying ice walls with Snow while Neville tried to provide support in the battle.

Once their load was safely tucked behind Pansy, Harin turned to check on their Pokemon, assessing.

Pongo was covering Eevee with his bulk, acting as a shield with Dark fangs and furious claws, and Robin swooped down in counter to Hedwig, Ghostly claws slashing when any unwanted hands reached up to snatch at them.

Meeko was darting every which way, paralyzing handfuls of enemies before knocking them down like bowling pins with Electro Ball, while Rapunzel and Melody provided distractions for Mooney/Remus, covering their back so the Dark-type Pokemagnus was not overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

A series of Metal Bursts drove off handfuls of Dusknoir at a time, Lion carefully lifting the freed humans onto his back as he lashed out with Steel, careful not to open himself up to a counter attack.

Mulan snarled, ear-sensors thrumming, and Harin nodded.

Sword singing through the air, the Dusknoir wailed in pain as they tore through any that dared float too close, Draco seeming to go paler as the Fusion ducked and weaved and parried, shield slinging into impossible arcs and angles that made openings for Snow to grab victims with Extrasensory and pull them into nearby stores or behind their growing barricade.

"This isn't working!" Remus shouted over the chaos once he separated from Mooney. "We attack them, but they keep getting back up!"

"That's because the Will of Voldemort drives them!"

Harin turned sharply as the Nocturne agent appeared, a sharp whistle calling their Pokemon back as he considered everyone.

"I never imagined I would find so many of my enemies gathered in one place. Truly, Lord Voldemort smiles upon me."

"Lucky for us." Harin drawled, a flick of the pinky easing Ariel's low humming and Mulan's snarl. "If the Will of Voldemort is behind all this, then we should see all of them crumple to the ground and die within the next two minutes."

"You watch your tongue, monster!" The agent hissed. "You've falsely built your names and reputations on the deeds of a great man!"

"Actually, they were built on the deeds of great women!" Harin shot back. "Lily Potter and Cammi Universe are amazing people!"

"Lily Potter and Cammi Universe are whores who disgraced themselves by denying the great Lord Voldemort! He offered his hand in friendship, and they and your bastard fathers spat on it!"

"They might have spat on it, but I know that James' and Samson's parents were married when they had them!" Remus countered. "Now, how about you call your Ghosts off and we settle this like men?"

"I don't think so." The man denied with a dark laugh. "I already had my fill of that when I murdered your friends!"

"Enough of your riddles." Lucius cut in coldly. "You obviously want something, otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time gloating. Name your price."

"My price? My price is your traitorous head on a spike! It can sit there with all those that stand with you!"

"Is it too late to not stand with him?"

SMACK!

"OW!"

Harin watched as the Dusknoir began to organize under their master's orders, now a greater danger, and knew they only had one chance.

"We have a plan, but you have to trust us." They said, turning to Fudge. "Can your Barbaracle perform Rock Tomb?"

"Well, yes. Yes, yes he can! But I don't see how that-"

"Have him follow Pongo and Mulan's lead." The Fusion ordered, releasing Duchess and placing gentle fingertips on the Bounsweet's head in comfort. "Neville, Mister Malfoy, Draco, we need each of you to command your Grass-types to perform any leaf-producing attacks they have. Razor Leaf, Leaf Storm, whatever you have. They need to keep it up without stop. Hit as many as possible, but as long as the leaves are flying, we're happy. Robin, Duchess, that goes for you, too."

Both cried out in acceptance, already throwing out Razor Leaves with Neville right on their heels, but Draco dug in his heels.

"Who put you in charge? My father should be giving commands!"

"Indeed." Lucius stated, before busting his son's bubble. "I command you to listen to them. Unlike you, they have managed to lead an assault against these ghouls rather than cower, and now move to strike while you whimper. They have proven themselves thus far, and unless you have suddenly developed a feasible plan, we will listen to them. Serperior, Leaf Storm."

"…Servine, Razor Leaf."

As the suddenly-green assault began, Harin crouched to whisper instructions in Pongo's ear before commanding the rest of their brood to fall back and calling out Dobby.

"Hermione, call out Kirlia and command her to follow Dobby and Lion's commands."

At her nod, the Fusion took a deep breath and stepped out into the storm, resolute.

"We know who you are!"

"I seriously doubt that." The Nocturne agent replied smugly.

"We know enough." Harin retorted, frowning. "We know what happened that night. We know about what you did. And we know who _survived_. We've talked to him ourselves!"

Even with the mask, that clearly struck home.

"You lie. I had him sealed away, and when the Kenways attacked-"

"They saw he was a great man and brought him into their trust. The Sons respect bravery, and he has it in spades! He's a Gryffindor, through and through, and he showed more bravery than you or your pathetic twat of a leader Voldemort ever did!"

"You shut your mouth!" The agent seethed. "You know nothing!"

"We know that you kissed the boots of a coward who fought babies and women. Guess we shouldn't be surprised that you hide behind your Dusknoir and attack children rather than acting like a man!"

"You think I'm a coward? We'll see what you say when I rip that Gem from your belly."

The Nocturne agent turned to his Dusknoir with a snarl.

"Kill all but the freak. They're mine!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Harin deadpanned.

"Uh, mate, could we try not antagonizing the masked man leading the soul-eating Ghosts?" Ron suggested nervously.

"You want courage?" Harin pressed, releasing Ludwig and Firebolt. "Do you recognize them? They're the children of my parents' Pokemon. The same ones that felled your master."

A signal, and Pongo howled as three Rock Tombs dropped around the group, cutting them off from the Dusknoir.

And Harin.

Ignoring the sudden influx of panic from within, the Fusion focused all their attention on the traitor.

"You say we don't know anything? Well, we do know one thing."

"And what's that?" The Nocturne agent demanded.

"We know where we're standing."

In that moment, he realized what they had done.

The entire square was filled with dry leaves, stuck in the skin of Dusknoir and on his cloak and nearly an inch deep over the cobblestones, and Psychic shields slammed down on the perimeter, creating a giant, open-topped box.

"Ludwig. Firebolt. Flamethrower."

The pair of Fire-types released streams of flame immediately, beginning a chain reaction of destruction that had Harin pulling up a bubble to watch safely as the greenery caught like kindling and leapt for sustenance.

Wails rose as the Dusknoir tried to flee, their efforts stirring up the leaves and merely setting more fires, the wind making it impossible to move without the Ghosts being burned.

The smartest decided to take the provided exit, trailing embers, and the Nocturne agent screamed in fury.

For a moment, Harin was sure he would try to tear through the bubble to get them, but instead, the man reached up to touch his mask, revealing it to be a Yamask that teleported him away.

The sky released a torrent then, rain suddenly falling, and Harin released the bubble as Pongo and Mulan finally allowed Rock Tomb to fall away so the defenders of Le Fay's Landing could look upon the square.

Curls heavy with water, shoulders straight and Gem shining…

In that moment, even their detractors saw would they would become.

 _Here was someone who could stand against the darkness._

 _ **Here, was a Knight of Avalon**_.

Aurors flooded the plaza in moments, and one focused in on Harin and the pair of Fire-types beside them like a Mightyena on a bone.

John Dawlish was a frumpy, miserable, aggressive sight when compared to the Jennys, with a crease-lined face, wrinkled suit, stained tie, and the single-minded focus of a charging Tauros.

"You. We have some questions for you, pyro."

Light filled the smoky, drenched plaza, and Dawlish pulled up short in dawning horror as a very-upset Nasrin Quartz Universe squared up to face him.

"I have questions for you, too." The tiny rosette snarled, scaring the bull of a man into a hasty retreat as Lion moved to flank the Third Years, the rest of their brood following to show support. "Like where you and all these Aurors were when Le Fay's Landing was swarmed with bloody Dusknoir for nearly thirty minutes!"

"I agree." Lucius added coldly. "We were under attack for a half an hour, and only when the danger is gone do we see hide or tail of the 'great' Auror Corps. Considering that the Prime Minister himself was one of the targets, as well as the head of the Gym Leader Council and the Heir of Rose Quartz, I'm left to wonder if it were merely incompetence or something a touch more sinister that led you to fail at your duties."

Kingsley Shacklebot's arrival cut off his fellow's response, glare firmly on Lucius.

"Funny, I've thought the same thing whenever I thought about how you should be locked up in Sevii."

"Enough, please!" Fudge pleaded. "Today has been stressful enough without us all at each other's throats. We cannot be divided, not after today."

"I agree." Amelia Bones voiced as she stepped up. "I would very much like to know what the hell is going on, Dawlish."

"I arrived on the scene to find these two standing in the middle of the remnants of the fire that engulfed the town." Dawlish recited, head held proudly. "When I attempted to question them-"

"Which you shouldn't do without their guardians present." Madame Bones reminded.

"Yes, of course. As I was saying, I attempted to question these two youngsters only for my investigation to be impeded upon-"

"What investigation?" Nasrin cut in fiercely, only Harry's grip keeping her from throttling the Auror. "Do you not see the hundreds of Dusknoir lying around? Or did you miss them, being blinded by your _overinflated ego_?"

Dawlish scrambled back when the half-Gem leaned in, Pongo's low growl sending shivers up everyone's spines.

"We spent the last thirty minutes trying to save Le Fay's Landing from a swarm of Dusknoir, with no backup and no warning. _This_ was our only chance to stop them. If the Aurors had bothered to show up at any point, perhaps this wouldn't have been necessary."

Madame Bones barely suppressed a flinch as those dark eyes swept over the Aurors.

"So maybe, instead of making baseless accusations, you'd like to actually _investigate_."

A beat of silence.

"Dawlish, go work crowd control." Madame Bones decided.

The Auror pouted, but eventually sulked away, and the Elite Four member took control.

"Now then, I'd like to start from the beginning…"


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Harry and Nasrin returned to Hogwarts, after all the interrogations and triage and consoling, they had thirteen names to mourn and no appetite for dinner.

The entire castle was subdued, younger students looking on in worry as their upperclassmen processed how their fun trip to Le Fay's Landing had turned into a warzone, glassy-eyed and reserved if not breaking into traumatized tears.

Even Gryffindor Tower was somber when the pair curled up together on a couch, Lion sprawling across their feet and offering quiet comfort to the Second Years sitting against his belly while Hermione, Ron and Neville pulled up seats around to further lock out any disturbances.

Pongo only grunted when Rapunzel, Firebolt and Duchess burrowed into his ruff and Khan chewed lazily on an ear, one foreleg thrown over Eevee so the Normal-type was held close to his heartbeat.

Snow was grooming Ludwig's face, trying to soothe him, tails wrapped around Togetic and Meeko as the pair embraced around a teary-eyed Melody and Firebolt, the Pikachu's tail twitching at every sound.

Robin and Hedwig sat like watchful sentries on Dobby's shoulder, huddled close and turning their heads warily, hooting softly whenever Ariel lifted her head from Harry's shoulder, still frowning hours after the danger had passed.

Humming, Nasrin carefully tucked Mulan between her and Harry, pressing soft circles into thin fur as his hand carded through mussed ringlets, pensive.

She was a steady, thoughtful calm among the hurricane of thoughts that broke through the fading adrenaline, and he leaned in when the rosette dropped her head close, exhausted.

Harry realized then that the half-Gem was using her barely-understood Veela powers to try and ease everyone's trauma, and the act was clearly draining.

"We should head to bed." He suggested, fingers tightening in soft curls.

Dark eyes flashed up at him, uneasy, and the Potter pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Stay with me?"

A spark of relief, and she nodded, scooping up Mulan as they gently untangled to stand, leaving him to recall the rest of their brood as Ariel shifted on his shoulders, ears alert.

"Night, guys." They echoed quietly, Nasrin passing a hand over Lion's head as the others gave their own farewells.

The teleporter activated with a pulse of light, spinning the pair once, twice-

Chaos.

The Third Year boy's dormitory was in shambles, beds flipped and trunks ransacked and personal items tossed every which way as if someone had been searching violently for a secret and found none.

Mulan whined, ear-sensors thrumming, as the Third Years stumbled back onto the teleporter and into the common room, a touch shell-shocked from another surprise so close to the first.

"Someone broke into the dorm." Harry choked out, green eyes locked with black as Gryffindor Tower was startled into motion.

"He was here."

* * *

No one could blame Nasrin for being upset with the Aurors, not even the Aurors.

Jennys had swarmed the dormitory almost immediately after the alarm was raised, promising a quick resolution as they forced the boys out and into the common room, and preceded to take a week investigating with no progress.

Harry knew that the added accusations against Sirius as the Lord of Sevii and the discovery by his internal accountants that Yorrick had illegally bred Sevii Dusknoir, selling a breeding pair to Voldemort himself, only further irritated the half-Gem.

Nasrin was hardwired to protect those she loved, and to be put in a position where she was unable to do so…

Kneeling on the common room floor, Harry's head pillowed on her lap, the rosette silently kept watch as he tried to sleep.

Pongo lounged on one side, Eevee tucked under his chin, and Snow on the other, Ludwig's flame flickering with each sleepy yawn Duchess and Firebolt released from Rapunzel's fluffy embrace as he stayed close to chilly fur, reaching out to pat Khan's head when the Mudbray shook out his mane nervously, Mulan cuddled close to his face and murmuring comfort.

A sniffle had Togetic and Meeko rolling to pull Melody in, nuzzling and licking tears away, as Robin and Hedwig scanned the room from a chairback above Ron, eyes flashing with night-shine when they met Dobby's from where he sat resting against Nasrin's back, Ariel quietly humming and watching and waiting.

The teleporter activated, and Ginny blinked when faced with seventeen pairs of eyes in the dark.

"Well, there's no sneaking up on you two." She whispered as Hermione and Luna joined her, also wearing red robes over their pajamas.

"What are you doing up?" Nasrin asked as Harry sat up, blinking slowly as their Pokemon shifted closer to press a nose or paw or hand against him.

"I asked the same thing when I got fifty text messages asking me if I was awake." Hermione commiserated.

"We're awake because we know that you two are upset about something and refuse to talk about it." Ginny explained. "So we're going to go to…What was it you suggested, Luna?"

"We go to the kitchens, eat some cheesecake, and discuss our issues. Hermione's Dorothy, I'm Rose, Ginny's Sophia, and you two get to be Blanche because you're the sluttiest!"

The pair shared a glance, considering, before giving in.

"Okay, fine." Harry conceded.

"Whatever you say, Rose."

"How do we get down to the kitchen?" Hermione wondered, frowning. "I'm in no mood to get caught by Filch."

"I have it all figured out." Ginny claimed, whipping out her Pokedex. "You see, I've been spending this whole semester gathering data about our dear Argus Filch. His habits, his traits, his little quirks. I'm using all that to create an algorithm that should allow me to plot the most likely course he'll take-"

"Or we could use the Marauder's App." Nasrin cut in.

"And Ludwig." Harry added, motioning to said Litwick with one hand.

Ginny stared at her Pokedex for a moment in dawning realization, deflating.

"I…I'm going to need extra cheesecake."

Luna wrapped an arm around her fellow Second Year as Harry and Nasrin went about recalling most of their brood, chuckling.

 _Honestly, their friends_ …

* * *

"Thank you." Harry told the Wigglytuff passing him a slice of cheesecake as Nasrin settled Mulan on her lap, offering a bite for the Riolu to try.

"Alright, I vote we do this more often."

"And not tell Ron, since he'd hog all the cheesecake." Ginny added.

"Yes, but it isn't all fun and cheesecake." Luna stated, nodding sagely as Ariel enjoyed a fresh strawberry a Clefairy offered. "It's time to begin the second half. The dishing of secrets. I shall start."

The half-Veela dramatically cleared her throat, earning a quirk of a smile from Nasrin.

"I've been hiding who I really am."

With a nod, she pulled her blonde hair off to reveal it was a wig…covering the same, real hair underneath.

"My real name is Luna Lovegood."

"…We know, Luna." Hermione replied.

"Yes, because I just told you! Please, friends, I know this is all confusing, but I kept this secret for a reason!"

"Well, whoever you are, be it Luna or Luna, we all love you." Nasrin assured, earning a quick hug from the Second Year.

"Now that we've finally established that Luna is…Luna, we can move onto the next pressing issue." Ginny decided, attention turning to Hermione. "What in Merlin's name is up with you this year? Are you psychic? Attempting to be a Pokemagnus? A robot whose programming keeps glitching?"

"Alright, I suppose you all deserve the truth…" The bushy-haired girl admitted. "…I'm H3RM10N3, an advanced android from the future."

Harry and Ginny gave sour looks as Hermione and Luna dissolved into giggles, Nasrin trying to shove her own down with a bite of cheesecake as Mulan slapped both paws over her muzzle.

"You two have been hanging out too much." He muttered, a flicker of amusement growing.

Once regaining control, Hermione turned serious, quieting the light-hearted atmosphere.

"Okay, the real truth. You know that I went with Luna and her father to Kalos last summer."

"Right, that's where Luna got Luna Junior." Ginny agreed.

"Right. Don't…Don't even ask me how we found it, but Mister Lovegood managed to lead us to the Pokemon Village. It's a sanctuary for Pokemon, where they can gather without fear of threat from more violent Pokemon. Only trainers with pure hearts are able to enter, or so the story goes. I'm honestly not sure what to believe…"

Hermione paused, a faraway stare on her face.

"I can't even begin to describe exactly what I saw and felt there. There are so many legends about that place, and before I visited, I might have waved them off as just that. Myth. But some of the things I saw…"

She leaned in, silently coaxing the others to mimic her.

"We went there only to observe. None of us even considered catching any Pokemon there. Mister Lovegood wanted to investigate a cave where the Legendary Pokemon Mewtwo had been spotted."

"All sorts of Legendary Pokemon are said to visit the Village." Luna agreed, bouncing in place. "People have spotted Ho-Oh flying overhead, and claim that Xerneas will occasionally walk amongst the trees."

"I don't know about any of them, but I do know one Legendary Pokemon did dwell there." Hermione continued. "And she took a liking to me. I was so startled when she first appeared. You would think that she'd have been the quiet and cautious one, but she was so playful and brave. I was so in awe I didn't even realize she'd managed to get into my bag and pull out a Poke Ball…"

"What was it?" Ginny asked, all snark gone in her wonder.

Grabbing a plain Ball, Hermione tossed it up with practiced ease.

"Come on out."

A flash of red light, and Ariel jerked upright in surprise as a Celebi floated over the table, looking around with bright delight at them all.

"A Celebi…" Harry whispered, holding out a hand.

Celebi whizzed over on gossamer wings, inspecting his fingers and saying hello to Ariel before turning to play with Nasrin's ringlets, bopping Mulan's nose before fussing over Ginny and dancing around a laughing Luna before settling into Hermione's arms.

"Amazing."

"She's the reason I've been acting so strangely." The bushy-haired Third Year explained. "Well, her Ability, actually."

"Her Ability?" Ginny parroted.

"Celebi has an amazing Ability."

Hermione paused, as if deciding on her next words.

"What do you know about the Celebi legend?"

"Not much." Harry and Nasrin admitted.

"Can I tell? Can I?" Luna asked, hand raised.

Permission granted, the half-Veela leaned in close and motioned for the lights to be lowered and candles be lit.

"Celebi are said to be time travelers who appear in times of great peace to bless humans who show kind, pure hearts. They appear bathed in moonlight and draped with morning dew, fluttering about glades and enchanted clearings, welcoming the lucky few that spot them. For the Celebi, time is not linear, and they are able to move about it however they wish, appearing and disappearing throughout all of history, following a logic only they themselves understand."

The candles were snuffed out and the lights flicked back on.

"In other words, they're like me!"

…

"So, what amazing Ability does Celebi have?" Ginny asked Hermione, deadpan.

"I was getting to that!" Luna huffed. "You asked for the legend, and I gave it to you! Now I can give you the facts. Hermione's Celebi's Ability helps explain where the legend came from. Why they only appear to people with good hearts, how they seem to pop up throughout history but never stay for long, and why they only appear in times of peace. Hermione's Celebi has the Time Turner Ability."

"The time what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Time Turner." Hermione repeated. "I named it myself. No other Pokemon has ever had it before, at least no documented one."

Celebi cooed, rubbing against the girl's cheek.

"Time Turner is amazing." Luna continued. "It allows Celebi and anyone touching her to travel back up to one hour in time. It's all mental, of course. That way, you avoid paradox bodies and such, and the limit on distance means you can't accidentally kill your own grandfather, but still, quite handy."

"So, when you zone out…" Nasrin began, realization dawning.

"That's me arriving back in my body. I live out an hour and, if something bad happened or I want to change something, Celebi and I mentally travel back up to an hour and redo it."

"So that's why you've known which routes to take in school, or where lost items are?" Ginny clarified.

"Correct. We do it, and then I go back to the beginning."

"That is so cool!" The Weasley gushed. "Oh, we could have so much fun with this!"

"No, we could not." Hermione cut in firmly, hugging Celebi close. "She's not a toy. In the beginning, I used the Time Turner Ability to check out which classes I wanted to take, or avoid arguments with Ron-"

"Which is a very practical use for that power." Ginny assured as Nasrin and Harry remembered their friend's strange behavior that first day of Battle Class.

"-But nowadays, I only use it when a situation is dire. Celebi chose me as her trainer, and I refuse to abuse her wonderful gift."

Harry and Nasrin nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, Hermione, we get it."

"Ludwig's Invisibility Ability is amazing, and yeah, there are times where we'll use it to do things like this."

"But we don't spend every day just abusing it."

"Wouldn't be right."

Ariel glanced up from another strawberry, smiling, as Mulan nodded around a mouthful of cheesecake.

"Fine!" Ginny huffed, slouching. "We'll not have fun at all and respect our Pokemon!"

Celebi giggled, floating over to kiss her forehead.

"…You're lucky you're so cute."

"Yes, I am lucky." Luna agreed. "Not sure why you brought that up…Do you think there's a Mirror Universe where we're all evil and my name is Celestia, and I have a goatee-o-evil that I stroke when doing evil things?"

"I prefer the one where the Mane Six become Alicorns and work to achieve immortality for all ponykind." Nasrin replied, grinning at Harry's eye-roll.

"And we lost them." Ginny muttered. "Alright, so how much of history have you changed?"

"Not too much, and it isn't changing history. More like altering destiny."

"Blah, blah, blah! Spill!"

"Okay, so we told you about Hagrid showing off Steelbeak, right?"

"He hurt Draco, didn't he?" Harry surmised, remembering their suspicions at the moment while their classmates had been dazzled by Hagrid's demonstration.

"Feather right through the leg." Hermione admitted. "Draco was screaming that he'd have Steelbeak put down for hurting him, Nazz was threatening to have _him_ put down, and Hagrid looked so worried…"

The far-off gaze returned before she shook it away, trembling minutely.

"Sorry. That's the downside of Celebi's Ability. I've lived a few extra lifetimes, and keeping everything straight really messes with me. Anyway, the next major time I used Celebi was when the Dusknoir attacked."

"And you thought it was Lucius Malfoy." Nasrin deduced, Mulan growling at his name.

"I saw them enter The Three Black Flutes as we left, but only saw Minister Fudge when that…whoever it was, gave his speech. I figured it was Mister Malfoy and wanted to catch him in the act…But I was wrong, and I can only go back once. Can't use the Ability to relive an hour I've already been through twice."

"I wonder what all of that was about, anyway." Ginny mused. "Fred claims that he heard the guy was wearing a Team Nocturne cloak. Was it a copycat or something?"

"No." Harry and Nasrin answered. "No, he was the real deal."

The pair shared a look, knowing this was the right decision.

Sirius might disagree, but Ron, Neville and Hermione had helped them get the Master Ball, Neville had been instrumental in stopping the Voldemort-possessed Cho Chang, and while they never had the chance to act in such dire circumstances, Ginny and Luna had stood by them through dark times.

Hermione had already trusted them to keep Celebi a secret, knowing Lucius Malfoy would do everything in his power to take the little Legendary for his own, and that solidified their friendship once more.

And so Harry and Nasrin took turns explaining everything, from their first meeting with Sirius and what happened that Halloween twelve years ago to Sirius' time in Sevii and with the Sons, the Great Hogwarts Robbery and Professor McGonagall's involvement, and the secret meeting between Remus and Professor Snape.

"So the guy at Le Fay's Landing, you think he's the same man that led Voldemort to your parents?" Ginny clarified, brow furrowed.

"One and the same."

"We don't know what brought him out of hiding, but we're sure that it was him."

"Tonks is sure that the Dusknoir he used were the same ones that Voldemort purchased from the Warden of Sevii."

"Or bred from them, at least. Maybe he's been waiting for them to get strong enough before attacking."

"Or maybe news finally reached him about Voldemort still being around." Hermione suggested. "Professor Dumbledore did his best to cover it up, and I know none of us said a word about the Master's Ball or what really happened in the Chamber, but maybe somebody else found out and passed that info along to that Nocturne agent."

"So…" Luna drew out, glancing around. "Am I the only one that thinks Scabbers is the traitor?"

Ariel snapped her head around, tense, as Nasrin went very still, mind racing.

"Huh?" Ginny prompted, confused.

"Scabbers. Ron's Raticate. He's the traitor in his Pokemagnus form. No one else has realized this? The Nocturne agent Harry's godfather battled used the same form as Mister Pettigrew's, a Raticate. Scabbers suddenly appeared one day shortly after the war ended-"

"By Merlin." Ginny whispered, eyes widening. "That's right! Scabbers did just show up! Mum and dad just assumed it was a trained one whose partner had died…"

"That doesn't mean-" Hermione protested.

"He's been under the watchful eye of the Weasley's." Nasrin continued, numb. "Until Ron started leaving his Ball behind this year."

"Why the Weasley's, though?" Harry wondered, before the answer came to him. "Unless he assumed that no one would be looking for him at the house of a family who was utterly opposed to Voldemort's rule."

"And it explains his disobedience." Nasrin added, Mulan thrumming with tension.

"Face it, Scabbers is the man that betrayed your parents to Voldemort, Harry." Luna concluded.

"Are you all forgetting that Scabbers is in a Poke Ball up in Ron's trunk?" Hermione asked, before wilting. "And there was an attack in the dorm right around the time that Nocturne agent staged his attack…"

"He staged the dorm room so the Aurors would come in and lock it down." Harry reasoned.

"That way, he could move about freely without anyone realizing that Scabbers was missing."

"Alright, let's take a look here at the inventory the Aurors did on your dorm, Harry." Ginny decided, whipping out her Pokedex.

"Are you hacking into the Auror's mainframe?" Hermione squeaked out.

"Of course not. I had hacked it days ago."

The Weasley gave them a sly smile.

"What? I was bored."

"And that's what you do when you're bored?" Hermione retorted.

"Well, yeah. I got tired of taking control of Professor Dumbledore's computer and changing the wallpaper. Okay, let's take a look…Nope, nope, nope, I don't want to know why they went into so much detail and Dean's underwear, nope, nope, nope. No Scabbers."

"He's the traitor, then." Harry and Nasrin voiced, firm.

"Okay, so Scabbers is most likely the Nocturne agent." Hermione conceded, scowling. "And…Ew! Ron let a grown man sit in his lap!"

"Yeah, that's disturbing." They agreed.

"What do we do with this information, though?" Luna wondered. "I vote we gather the Z Warriors and train really hard before we take on the Nocturne Agent. Of course, most likely he'll join us to defeat Frieza…"

"We could pull a Fairy Tail and defeat him with the Power of Friendship." Nasrin noted. "And dragons."

"That works!"

"And we lost them again." Ginny muttered. "We can't tell Ron. He'll flip out, or deny it, or do something stupid."

"We'll try and find a way to let Neville know, but if we can't figure out a good time to do so, he'll just have to remain in the dark, too." Harry agreed.

"But we're going to tell Sirius and Tonks." Nasrin decided.

"And Professor McGonagall." Hermione advised. "She's our Head of House, so she can keep an eye out in case 'Scabbers' tries to sneak back in."

"That's a good point." They agreed.

"Alright, so we let only the people that already know the real story in on this."

"And when they tell us not to do anything and let them handle it?" Ginny asked.

"We nod our heads politely and then help anyway." The pair answered immediately.

"Like we always do." Hermione complained, recalling Celebi. "Come on, we need to get to bed before we're missed."

"Kio-Ken Times Ten!" Luna shouted, blinking at the stares she received. "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"


	20. Chapter 20

Winter slowly turned to spring, and Hogwarts' professors worked to steer their students towards more complex, thought-provoking assignments as time went on.

Professor McGonagall taught them about Poke Puffs, experimenting with flavors and textures to find which ones that their Pokemon loved, which Neville and Nasrin excelled at.

Professor Flitwick had them creating Triggering Poke Balls, which only activated when certain requirements were met, and Ron had created an elite version, the Camo Ball, before that first lesson was done.

Harry and Nasrin received perfect scores in Professor Sprout's class-wide scavenger hunt with Hedwig and Mulan, locating five Diglett she had let loose, their Gauntlet training a great advantage when paired with their Speaking and burgeoning Pokemagnus abilities.

Hagrid had been so happy when all five Third Years dropped Professor Trelawney's class in favor of his, and Nasrin flourished in each demonstration, creating intricate combinations between her Pokemon that were as powerful as they were beautiful.

Harry had learned to brush off Professor Snape's snide comments and improve in Potions class, taking Remus' insight into the Head of Slytherin's extremely authoritarian style into account to keep from becoming upset.

As always, Remus' class was a delight.

After having a Voldemort-possessed Quirrell and Lockhart, the entire class appreciated having a professor that not only knew his way around a battle, but could make the material interesting, allowing his students to have fun while also retaining important information.

After an autumn spent teaching them all about Abilities, the Battle Professor had spent the winter on how to counter them, with their last assignment being to neutralize or turn an assigned Weather Ability on the user.

Neville started strong, with Flora's rare Chlorophyll Ability giving her the capability to turn the dummy's Drought into a source of extra energy that gave her bursts of speed, and Remus applauded, using them as an example of how Abilities could have trainers teach their Pokemon moves they might not otherwise consider, like Sunny Day.

Pansy had gone next, suggesting a Lanturn to counter her dummy's Drizzle before admitting not owning the Pokemon, earning a pass but no points.

Parvati's Jynx happily accepted her dummy's Snow Warning, being an Ice-type, while Crabbe had responded to the same Ability by having his Sawk punch the hail away, earning a shake of the head from Remus.

Draco used his Boldore to survive Sand Stream, though he fumed silently when Remus noted that if the Rock-type had the Sand Force Ability, he would have grown stronger as well.

When Hermione stepped up, everyone had been expecting some complex demonstration-

Ariel laughed when Kirlia held up her Moon Mirror as a focal point against the Drought's searing sun to set the dummy on fire.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Hermione flushed as she accepted the praise, the class applauding as she returned to her seat, sharing a thumb's up with Harry and Nasrin while Reuniclus cleaned up the mess and set up another dummy.

"Miss Universe, you're next."

Scooping Mulan up into her arms, Nasrin shared a quick smile with Harry before trotting to face the dummy with Ariel swaying on her shoulders, focused.

"You were assigned to counter the Snow Warning Ability. Reuniclus?"

The Psychic-type created a protective barrier around the class, and Remus nodded.

"Alright, you may begin."

With a smile, the half-Gem tipped her head as Ariel jumped down to face the hail, confusing her classmates.

Everyone was aware that Snow was an Ice-type like Jynx, so why would she…?

A low, haunting song filled the air, like fog over ocean waves, the pitch rising slowly with each note as the students watched, amazed when the hail began to swirl out of the established patterns into intricate braids and twists.

From melancholy to hopeful, the melody seemed to incline this snowstorm to dance rather than rage, more and more hailstones spinning about in elaborate patterns that dazzled the eye.

One last, triumphant note, Ariel rose on her tail and stopped the storm in its tracks, every shard of ice glinting with rainbows like tiny prisms before flying at the dummy with unerring accuracy.

The indicator light flipped to red, and Reuniclus lowered the barriers so Remus could step forward, surprised.

"Ariel's Ability is Liquid Voice." Nasrin explained with a shrug, smiling as her starter preened. "While Brionne can already manipulate water with their voices, this Ability means all her sound-based moves become Water-type. Since ice is just frozen water, we worked on figuring out the right tones to control it."

"Amazing job, Miss Universe." Remus praised. "Just like Mister Longbottom, you showed an understanding of your Pokemon and her Ability that helped fully counter the dummy's Snow Warning. Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

Flushed with pride and Mulan yipping in success, Nasrin scooped Ariel back up onto her shoulder while skipping back up to Harry.

"Alright, next up is Mister Potter."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Harry grabbed his jacket and tugged it on as he hurried down.

"Alright, Mister Potter, you were assigned to counteract the Sand Stream Ability. Reuniclus?"

Once the barriers were in place, Harry pulled out two Poke Balls.

"Hedwig, Firebolt, I choose you!"

The Hoothoot and Cyndaquil let out twin cries, ready.

"Alright, just like we practiced."

"Hey!" Draco shouted, leaping up to point an accusing finger. "Potter should get an F! He's not following instructions."

"He hasn't even started yet." Nasrin pointed out, Mulan growling in annoyance.

"He summoned two Pokemon!" The Prince of Slytherin retorted, smug. "That's a clear violation of the assignment, and thus an F!"

"Where does it say you can't use two Pokemon?" Luna wondered from Harry's vacated seat.

"Miss Lovegood, what are you doing here?" Remus wondered as everyone turned to stare.

"Professor Snape let me go early! He said he was tired of me breaking the laws of physics! He gave me a note!"

Accepting the slip of paper, Remus read it over and shook his head.

"I can't believe this is actually legitimate."

"Neither can I." Luna agreed. "Now, can Mister Maco Dralfoy answer my question?"

"In the instructions for the assignment, of course." Draco sniffed indignantly.

"I don't remember reading that." Hermione voiced, and others began to murmur while pulling up said instructions, skimming through. "I don't see anything."

"Miss Granger is right, Mister Dralfoy-Malfoy!"

Remus rubbed at his face while Nasrin and Luna giggled.

"I never said in the instructions that you could only use one Pokemon. All of you, save Mister Potter, merely assumed that since most official Pokemon battles are one-on-one, I would expect the same here. However, I'm not teaching you official battle techniques. In this class, you're learning how to fight and how to win, and sometimes that will mean commanding more than one Pokemon."

Draco slowly sat down, trying to maintain his dignity, as Ariel blew a raspberry.

"Mister Potter, you may proceed."

"Alright then." Harry responded, turning to his Pokemon. "Firebolt, use Flamethrower!"

The class was surprised when the stream of fire did not reach the dummy, catching Draco half-out of his chair.

"Hedwig, use Gust!"

With a flap of her wings, the Hoothoot released a gush of wind that had the sand swirling back towards the dummy, until the Sand Stream Ability ended and the indicator light flicked to red.

"Stop!"

Nasrin smiled as their classmates sat in confused silence, connecting the dots as Mulan smiled wolfishly.

"What happened?" Neville wondered.

"What was that?"

"He knocked it out, but he never hit it with an attack…"

A raised hand from Remus quieted them, and he stepped up to the dummy once Reuniclus dropped the barriers, poking the surface and hissing in surprise.

"Mister Potter…Thirty points to Gryffindor!"

"Thank you, professor." Harry replied, grinning.

"But what did he do?" Daphne asked.

Pulling out a pair of tweezers, Remus began to probe one of the many holes now perforating the dummy, turning to his audience once he pulled something free.

"Do you know what happens when you superheat sand?" He wondered, revealing a tiny, clear object. "Glass."

"I realized that with two Fire-types and two Flying-types, I should focus on how those two types could work together." Harry explained. "Firebolt's Flamethrower turned the grains of sand into bits of glass, while Hedwig's Gust sent them flying back at my opponent."

"A perfect combination of attacks." The Battle Professor agreed.

"I've been paying attention during Hagrid's class, professor."

"And it shows. Well done."

As Harry returned to his shared desk, Remus turned to address the class.

"Miss Granger, Miss Universe and Mister Potter have demonstrated that you should always think outside the box when it comes to battling. Too many trainers just fire off attack after attack without thinking about strategy. Furthermore, Mister Potter has shown us that what we learn from one professor is not limited to a single classroom. By combining Battle Techniques with Coordinator Skills, Mister Potter managed to create a cunning trap that turned the Sand Stream Ability against its user. In light of this, I think I'll end class early-"

Cheers rose from the students.

"-So that those of you that have not gone yet may consider what you saw today and reconsider your presentation. Furthermore, anyone who went today who wishes to redo their presentation may do so next time. Now then, class dismissed!"

* * *

"So, what if I had a Fire-type melt the hail and turn it into raindrops?"

"You don't have a Fire-type to do that, or a Water-type that would benefit." Neville answered, studying Puck's flower.

"Why don't you just stick with Cubchoo going out?" Ginny wondered, distracted from her Poke Ball homework.

"I can't." Ron grumbled, glaring at Harry and Nasrin where they were curled up together on an armchair. "Someone had to show off, and now I need to try and come up with something dazzling."

"Don't ever say dazzling again." The female Weasley ordered, Rapunzel nodding in agreement from where she was playing with Duchess.

"Why not?"

"Sounds weird when you say it. No different than Hermione cursing, or Luna saying something sane and rational."

"But if you take away my wit, then I'm just a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist."

"Exactly."

"Ron, don't say it like that!" Hermione insisted. "Harry did a great job in class, and is forcing us to go beyond the self-imposed limits we set for ourselves. We should be excited about this challenge."

"But I like my self-imposed limits! We're really close! Next year, we're going to visit every Gauntlet Stadium in the region!"

"You'll never get ahead if you keep up that attitude! Life's about pushing yourself further, learning more and conquering goals before moving to the next one."

"Life's about having fun and enjoying yourself."

"You're both wrong." Luna voiced. "The meaning of life is forty-two."

An alert pinged from Harry's Pokedex, and Nasrin went very still when the Marauder's App flashed one simple sentence back at them.

SCABBERS FOUND.

After all those months of waiting, of biding their time with training and studies, the day had finally come.

Standing with single-minded purpose, he handed the Pokedex over to Hermione in silent explanation while Nasrin recalled their brood, heading to the teleporter with Ariel on her shoulders and Mulan tucked into the crook of one arm.

In the Third Year girl's dormitory, the half-Gem pulled on her jacket and hiking boots before grabbing Rose Quartz's sword and scabbard, slinging them on as she headed back down in time with Harry.

"See, even Harry and Nazz are ready to go!" Ron claimed, earning slow blinks in return.

"Go where?"

"After Scabbers!"

"We're not going after Scabbers." They answered, and Ron stared.

"But, it's Scabbers! I have to get him back! Dad will kill me if I don't! And mum will resurrect me, then kill me again!"

"We're going to get Scabbers, but not without help." Harry replied, retaking his Pokedex from Hermione.

"If Scabbers is here, then the Nocturne agent is with him, and we're going to need backup." Nasrin explained.

"We're going to get Hagrid. You and Neville go find Professor Dumbledore."

"Good idea!" Ginny agreed quickly. "Professor Dumbledore defeated hundreds of Nocturne agents during the war with his Pokemon! This fake will be a piece of cake for him."

"Right!" Luna added. "And Ginny and I will find Bronn and Tyrion so we can rally the forces! A Lovegood always repays her debts."

"If you think Mister Bronn can help…" Ron voiced.

"Yes, yes he can!" Hermione assured. "Come on, we need to go!"

Ron and Neville nodded, racing out, while Harry and Nasrin led the others in the opposite direction.

"We aren't really going to find Bronn, are we?" Luna voiced.

"No." Harry agreed. "I contacted Sirius and Tonks."

"They're going to join us, and we're going to catch that traitor once and for all."

The half-Veela smiled, beginning to sing as they raced out into the dark.

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that Lord of Castamere_ … _But now the rains weep o'er his halls, with no one there to hear_ …"


	21. Chapter 21

"Why did it have to be the Shrieking Shack?" Ginny complained, panting at the pace Harry had set.

"You're not scared, are you?" Nasrin replied, glancing back as Mulan loped a few feet ahead, nose raised and ear-sensors vibrating.

"We're waiting for Sirius Black, right?" The Weasley prompted as said Shack came into view, a fifteen-foot-tall Whomper standing guard. "Right? Waiting for the Lord of Sevii?"

"No time." Harry replied firmly.

"We're not letting him escape. Not after everything he's done."

"The Dex says he's still there." Hermione reasoned, glancing towards Nasrin. "I think we can-"

"We go now." The half-Gem replied.

"Okay!" Luna chirped, skipping towards the water before Hermione stopped her. "I thought you meant we should just jump in the lake now and save Whomper the time."

"She has a point." Ginny voiced. "We're going to end up tossed anyway."

"I don't think so." Harry replied, stepping towards the Rock-type that pretended to be a tree. "Let me try Speaking to him."

Nasrin felt the hair all along her arms rise as Harry slid into the Speaker's Realm, and then-

Yanking the boy back before he was crushed by Whomper's green fist, Mulan snarled as Nasrin grabbed the hilt of her sword.

"Wait!" Luna shouted, head tilting. "Don't you feel it?"

The rosette quieted her outrage slowly, that part of her that was Veela slowly unfurling and catching the tendrils of emotion that misted off Whomper.

"He's…lonely." She whispered, shoulders slumping as Luna approached, hand held out.

"He's in pain…So much doubt…"

The half-Veela grinned up at the massive Sudowoodo.

"Hello, handsome!"

Whomper paused, pointing to himself as if to ask 'who, me'.

"You're a good-looking tree, do you know that?" Luna continued, taking another step forward with a charming smile. "People laugh at you, people hate you, but why do they hate you? Because-They-Are-Jealous!"

Whomper seemed surprised, shaking his head, but the tiny blonde pressed on.

"Look at that boyish trunk. Look at that sweet canopy. Do you want to talk about physical strength? Do you want to talk about sheer timber? Do you want to talk about the forest ideal? You are a god."

At this praise, Whomper raised his head proudly as Luna pressed a hand to his 'bark'.

"And listen to me, you are not evil. You-Are-Good!"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched in shock as the gargantuan Sudowoodo sat down and began to sob, Nasrin pulling out a handkerchief to blot at her own teary eyes as Luna cooed over him.

"This is a nice sapling. This is a mother's acorn. And I want the world to know, once and for all, and without any shame, that we love him. I'm going to train you."

Whomper sniffled, delight shining in his eyes.

"I'm going to show you how to walk, how to speak, how to move, how to think. Together, you and I are going to make the single greatest contribution to Pokemon training since the discovery of Fire-types!"

"Luna?" Ginny whispered.

"My name-Is-Frankenstein!" Luna bellowed, blinking at the startled reactions this earned. "Sorry, got wrapped up in the moment."

Nasrin waved the sentiment off, carefully wrapping up her Veela senses as the Second Year offered a Poke Ball and Whomper happily caught himself.

"Alright, that's taken care of. What next?"

"I…I…"

Harry gently shook Ginny's shoulder, and the Weasley deflated.

"Never mind. Let's go."

"What's wrong with those two?" Luna wondered, skipping over to Hermione. "Have they never seen Nazz use her Veela powers before?"

"Give them time." Hermione assured as the group continued their trek towards the Shrieking Shack.

Really, the building was more a barn than a shack, three stories tall and a twisting maze of hallways and crumbling rooms that seemed ready to collapse at any moment.

Nasrin quietly released her Pokemon in the dark, a signal having all but Snow disappearing into the shadows, and Ginny shuddered as the skitter of unknown Pokemon died in the walls with startled squeaks.

"I swear, if I die tonight, I'm so haunting you!"

"We'll be fine." Harry replied, summoning Ludwig.

The poor Litwick nearly had a fit at their dusty surroundings, but Snow was able to soothe and coax him onto her back, the flecks of ice in white fur refracted the light of his flame into a blue halo around them.

"So, what exactly is the plan here?" Ginny wondered. "I mean, this is a man-"

"Or woman." Hermione reminded.

"-That has a horde of Dusknoir at his or her beck and call. No offense, but I doubt all your Pokemon are going to do much good."

"That's why I brought the Beast with me." Harry replied, and Nasrin nodded.

"And Lion can be here in seconds."

"You're actually going to try and battle that maniac?" Hermione squeaked. "You don't even know if Zygarde will obey you!"

"He'll protect me, at the very least. He might not see me as a strong enough trainer, but he won't let me die. He's honor-bound to the Line of Slytherin."

Ludwig hissed out a warning, arm flailing, and Snow stared ahead with perked ears as the group refocused.

"Hear something?" Nasrin wondered, and both Pokemon nodded.

Quiet as possible, the group followed Ludwig and Snow down a hallway and a sharp right, the Vulpix pausing before taking a stairway on the right.

A faint voice finally became detectable, and Mulan's ear-sensors thrummed.

"Who is that?" Hermione whispered. "The Nocturne agent?"

"I don't know…" Nasrin replied quietly.

"But I recognize it."

The pair took those last steps at a run, slamming the door open with a resounding CLAP to enter a room beyond, peeling paint and pilfered furniture standing sentinel in the dark as a familiar face jerked around to meet them.

"You."

"Mister Potter?" Professor Snape replied, startled. "Miss Universe?"

There was no malice there, no unstable rage that Nasrin remembered so well from Le Fay's Landing, but Harry was blinded.

"I knew it! I knew it was you!" He shouted as Hermione, Ginny and Luna caught up. "Ludwig, Flamethrower!"

Ludwig jerked off Snow's back, racing forward-

And hugged the Potions Professor, cooing happily.

"What the-"

"Ludwig?" Harry voiced, surprised that one of his oldest Pokemon was hugging the man. "What are you doing?"

"He wouldn't dare attack Snape." Sirius said as he emerged from a side door with Tonks, Padfoot and Rotom at the ready. "Look at you, Snape. A bunch of children got the drop on you. You've gotten soft in your old age."

"Black…"

And Professor Snape did the one thing none of them expected.

He smiled.

Barely there, a twitch of the lips, but a smile nonetheless.

Nasrin blinked rapidly as Sirius embraced the Head of Slytherin, trying to make sense of the relief and joy now filling the room.

"Well, now I know how everyone else feels when I say something that confuses them." Luna mused.

"How are you alive?" Professor Snape asked, allowing Ludwig to land on his open palm as Snow trotted over, reevaluating this person that was so important to her friend.

"Long story, and I only want to tell it once."

"Then you can tell it now, since we're all here." Remus said from the doorway, Mulan's ears twitching.

"Remus!" Sirius cried out, embracing his friend. "Come on now, give us a kiss!"

"People whisper enough things about us, Sirius, let us not give them more ammunition." Remus retorted, happily falling back into old habits. "We have much to discuss."

"Of course we do, starting with your love life. Now, I've kept a list for myself…"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry exploded, barely restraining himself from flailing when Nasrin squeezed his hand. "Why is my Pokemon hugging Snape? Why did _you_ hug Snape? Why are all of you here? _Why is everyone hugging Snape_?"

"Because he's huggable." Sirius joked. "Go on, give it a try. He smells like chocolates."

"Please don't." Professor Snape deadpanned.

"Add me to the Really Confused Club." Tonks added, raising a hand.

"And add me as well." Remus admitted, the shock slipping through. "How are you alive?"

"That can wait." Professor Snape stated, waving the question off as everyone migrated a nearby couch and chairs. "I believe an explanation is in order, and Mister Potter did ask his questions first. Then we'll get into Black's mysterious resurrection."

"I suppose I should be an adult and let him go first…" Sirius muttered. "We wouldn't need to cover this if you had just been honest with him from the beginning."

"That is my way, you know that." Professor Snape replied, before falling into the familiar lecture mode as he looked upon the Gryffindors. "I would think that some of your answers would already be answered. Ludwig holds the key."

"You're the one that gave him to Harry." Nasrin deduced. "That's why you were so angry at Filch when he threatened to hurt him, and why Ludwig likes you."

The Potions Professor retrieved a matching Shadow Flame Ball from his pocket.

"Bach, come forth."

And from inside came a mighty Chandelure, Ludwig floating over to hug the older Ghost.

"Yes, Miss Universe. Bach is Ludwig's father."

"Then…You and my mother…?"

"Let us start at the beginning." Professor Snape decided.

"Do we have time for this?" Tonks wondered.

"He needs to know." Sirius replied. "Go ahead, Snape."

"Your mother was a lonely child." He began, pacing. "Even though she was pretty and smart and spirited, she never had any real friends while living on Little Surrey. Her parents weren't like the _Dursleys_ , but Lily couldn't connect with them. There was something different about her, and even she sensed it. She had only two real friends. The first was a young boy her age, he himself lonely, who came to care for her as if she were his sister. The other was a man, a hardened sea captain who brought supplies from Avalon to Little Surrey. He was as straight and solid as cast iron, and his ways and manners were harsh, some might say cruel. But he only did it because he wished to bring out the best in those he taught. Your mother was never frightened by the captain and he, like the boy, came to care for Lily Evans greatly. The captain's name was Tobias Snape. My father."

Grief and old guilt misted over Nasrin's skin.

"It is our fault your mother left Little Surrey. We are the ones that taught her about Pokemon, and our boat is what she used to make her escape. But we could never fault her for doing it. Who were we to deny her the chance to experience life with Pokemon? She was my sister. In another life…You would have called me uncle."

"Why?" Harry finally forced out, frustration building as he glared from face to face. "Why wasn't I told about this? Why am I hearing about this now? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because I was ashamed." Professor Snape admitted, pained. "I failed your mother, Harry. I worked with Remus to protect them, and I failed. I got my sister killed. I couldn't save you from the Dursleys…I failed you, too. I have had no right to be a part of your life."

The man went quiet for a moment, considering.

"And honestly, I do not know if I could be a part of your life. Not the way you needed, those early days. I am not a man of hugs and cuddles. I am my father's son. Gestures of affection are not easily given when it comes to us. Perhaps that is wrong, but what is done is done. I was not the type of man you needed, Harry. I could see that the moment you stepped into my classroom. You needed a soft touch, a kind guardian, and that is not me. I am a taskmaster, a drill sergeant. So I settled for seeing you merely as another student, to teach you as I taught others, but I have always hoped that later, when you were ready…I could find a way to be a part of your life."

Remus nodded, subdued.

"I think all of us wanted to tell you, Harry. It's just that it wasn't our secret to tell."

Sirius nodded, disagreeing with the choice but respecting it all the same.

"Alright, we can hash this all out later." Hermione decided as Nasrin leaned into Harry's side, Ariel reaching out to pat his hair as Mulan purr-growled. "Can we get back to the main focus here? The Nocturne agent?"

"What are you two doing here?" Nasrin agreed, gaze flickering between Remus and Snape.

"We are tracking the man the led Voldemort to Harry's parents. Same as you, I assume." The Head of Slytherin answered.

"You knew it wasn't Peter?" Sirius spoke up, surprised.

"For me, it took a while and lot of convincing." Remus admitted, sheepish. "Snape always had doubts."

"Peter Pettigrew was many things, but he was always a true friend to you Marauders."

Nasrin turned at the hint of disgust at that title, brow furrowed.

"Just because we are able to be in the same room now doesn't mean we were all friends. I tended to be a favorite target of Mister Potter's father when it came to his 'pranks'."

"And you and Lily-Flower gave as good as you got!" Sirius reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, real interesting old people." Tonks butted in. "Facts, details, plot. Condense it down and speed it up."

"You believe it's Sirius." Harry voiced.

"You think he's the traitor."

"We believe no such thing." Professor Snape huffed. "Black, able to pull something like that off? The man doesn't have the brain cells to do such a thing."

"And I love you too, Snape."

"Actually, we didn't realize Sirius was alive until he walked through the door tonight." Remus added. "But we should have assumed, knowing what we know."

Harry and Nasrin turned to him then, confused and with growing dread.

"If you didn't think it was Sirius, then who were you referring to when you said you wanted to kill Black?"

"He was referring to me."

A scream ripped from Luna's throat as Neville's limp body landed at their feet, Nasrin scrambling up to heal him as the adults moved to protect them, hands already staining red as Ariel and Mulan bared their teeth.

"I wouldn't do any of that if I were you." The perpetrator warned, stepping into the room with a knife at Ron's throat. "Wouldn't want any more blood spilt, would we?"

"I'm sorry, guys." The Weasley hiccuped, face bruised. "I wanted to find Scabbers…"

"And you found him, didn't you?" The agent laughed, suddenly visible.

He was beautiful, in a way Harry normally associated with Gems, with a sculpted face and silken hair and bright eyes, but when the eyes lingered, cracks formed in his flawless façade.

The smile too tight, a glint of insanity in the eyes, cheeks too gaunt, skin pulled too tight…

He became a grinning skull, like Death, come to devour all those in his path.

 _When Nasrin looked at him, all she felt was madness_.

"How kind of you all to gather here and save me the time of tracking you down."

Sirius pitched backwards as if struck, recognizing that face.

"Regulus?"

And the man smiled.

"Hello, brother."

His left hand rose to grasp Ron's throat, knife wagging in threat.

"Now, now, now. Let's not do anything hasty."

"What trick is this?" Sirius managed to force out, each word an effort. "How dare you wear my brother's face! Who are you? _Who are you_?"

"You know who I am, brother. Though I'm not shocked that you don't address me as such. How much of your life was spent forgetting about me?"

"I never forgot about Regulus!" Sirius snarled, his rage like a furnace against Nasrin's skin. "And you're not him!"

"Please keep denying the truth." Regulus laughed, stepping forward as his knife caressed Ron's cheek. "I find it oh so humorous."

Gaze locked on the traitor, Nasrin pressed a kiss to Neville's hand and slowly stood, leaving him in Luna's care to face this threat.

"You faked your death." Remus stated calmly, a hand on his friend's shoulder as Professor Snape moved to better defend the students with his Seviper.

"Oh, Remus, the intelligent one. I suppose it's easy to look gifted to your moronic friends when you stammer out the obvious. Of course I did, you imbecile. Lord Voldemort needed one willing to do his bidding, one who could be quiet and cunning. I volunteered, and was rewarded with the DNA Splicer."

A shift revealed the device hanging from his neck, and Nasrin felt sick.

"That's how you were able to take on a Raticate form." Professor Snape reasoned. "Clever, if foolish. The Splicer degrades the body and the mind."

"Only if overused." Regulus retorted. "That's why I kept the Raticate form and hid with the Weasleys all this time. It allowed me to avoid the madness and the damage the Splicer can cause."

Nasrin very much disagreed with that assessment.

"Why?" Sirius finally asked, furious and devastated.

"I know what you're asking, brother. You don't want to know why I worked with Voldemort. You don't give a second thought to the torment I put you through. Admit it, a part of you is willing to forgive me for putting you in Sevii to rot away. No, the only thing you want to know is…why did I kill your precious James?"

The Lord of Sevii lunged, only Remus and Tonks holding him back.

"You bastard! How could you do that to me?"

"To you? To _you_?" Regulus shot back, mood shifted like quicksilver to wrath. "That wasn't about you! Nothing with the Potters was about you! It was between them and Lord Voldemort!"

"They were my friends!"

" _And I'm your brother_!" The madman roared back. "Or have you forgotten that? I wouldn't be surprised. You were always so ready to push me aside in favor of your precious Marauders. My blood is your blood, but time and time again, you refused to stand by my side."

"I never did anything to hurt you." Sirius argued. "You were the one that pulled away from me."

"Liar."

The man's grip tightened on Ron's throat, bloodlust high, and Nasrin knew if anyone made a move or not, he would not hesitate to slit their friend's throat.

"We are Blacks. We're supposed to stand together! Voldemort offered us greatness, and you spat on his hand when he offered it to you in friendship."

His glare turned to Harry, then Nasrin.

"The same was true of your parents. My Lord offered them friendship, and just as Sirius did to me, they chose others over their own."

"Voldemort didn't offer friendship, he offered servitude." Sirius growled. "Blacks stand together, right? Well, you forgot that Blacks never kneel. And I never turned my back on you. I offered you time and again to join with us, not just when you joined that cult, but when we were kids. I offered to show your around Hogwarts, or help you with your homework, and you refused! You chose to abandon me, not the other way around."

"You expected me to associate with a filthy Gryffindor?" Regulus spat in disgust.

"Do you even hear yourself, you little prat?" Professor Snape snapped, turning that well-trained withering look on the younger Black. "You claim that he wasn't there for you, but you made no attempts to bridge the gap. Furthermore, you actually put up your own arbitrary obstacles to keep the two of you apart! My sister was a Gryffindor, and no one said a word about the two of us spending time together."

"It-It's all him!" Regulus raged, trembling with the force of it. "We were supposed to be together, the princes of Slytherin, ruling the House of Salazar together! But no! Not my brother! Not Sirius! He had to side with that fool James Potter and go to the House of Salazar's sworn enemy! He betrayed me, his own brother! Abandoned me for his new brothers!"

Nasrin's gaze flickered, and Harry tipped his head in the slightest of nods, quietly panicking for Ron.

"But I took care of your brothers, didn't I?" Regulus purred, shifting back to chilling calm. "I took care of the ones that stole you from me. James Potter, the golden boy of Gryffindor…Little Peter, the suck-up…I even managed to keep you and Remus apart."

His gaze turned back to Harry, expression twisting with disgust.

"But even then, you still side with others. That Potter brat is nothing, Sirius, and you know it."

Nasrin's hackles rose then, quietly simmering, as Mulan bared her fangs and Ariel hummed low enough to rattle bones.

"Oh, come on now, don't give me that blank look. You see it as well as I do. You tried to grow close to him, tried to love him as you loved James, but it's now plain to you that he's a pale shadow of your friend. He has the hair and the glasses, but he isn't your beloved James, and every moment you look at him, all you can think is 'why did you live instead of him?' Come now, deny it! Tell me how wrong I am, how I speak falsehoods. But you can't, because in your heart, you know I'm right. Look at those around you, brother. Truly look at them. How can you stand being near them? Remus, who so easily abandoned you and never once tried to find you. Severus, the callous man that represents everything you hate. Those pathetic children, who muddle their way through life, constantly getting in the way. Your whore of a niece, who can't even walk two steps without tripping over her own feet."

Harry could hardly breathe, close as he was to Nasrin, as her rage became a tightly-coiled cyclone.

"They are chains and shackles that keep you tight to the ground, unable to be free! I can see it in your eyes, brother. I can see the longing, the desire to be free. You hate what they all represent. Duty, responsibility. You don't think they're just as disgusted by you as you are of them? Remus fears you, Sirius. He fears your influence of precious Harry. The children look upon you and see only a madman and a rebel, fearful of what you've done in your long absence and what you may do again. And Snape…Snape hates you just as much as he hated James. He may pretend well, but I see it in his eyes. I see the truth. He'll be the end of you, brother, you mark my words!"

A sneer formed when Regulus spotted the indignation on the Third and Second Years' faces, blind to the growing storm behind dark eyes.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, children! This is just one of those hard truths that needs to be learned. You think these friendships will remain forever? Please, stop being so naïve. I've watched each of you for three years, and I've seen your true colors."

Regulus squeezed Ron's cheeks together, earning a protesting squeak.

"Ron, the stupid and jealous git that only stands by you all because it makes him look better. He hates you, Harry. He hates your fame and how everyone flocks to you. He wants that for himself, and he'll never truly be satisfied until you're dead and he's the one with power. And Hermione, the annoying bookworm. Always inserting yourself in things, always having to try and take command! You've never realized that you don't help bring people forward, you just hold them back. Like Harry…Harry the weakling, Harry the pathetic. I hated your mother and father with a passion, but at least they could fight! You can't do anything. You're supposed to be a leader, a commander of people! But instead, you act as a yoke, turning Rose Quartz from a feared commander and warrior into a giggling, airheaded little girl."

Mulan pulsed with some sort of blue energy, red eyes blazing as if funneling her trainer's power.

"Brother, how can you stand being around these people? Why keep this game up? Isn't it time to end this farce? Why stand against your family with those that at most tolerate you? Join with me. Stand at my side once more! The House of Black has crumbled, and it's up to us, the last sons of our Ancient and Noble Family, to repair it. Break free of them. Slit Lupin's throat, break Snape's neck, and let us take these children as offerings to our Lord Voldemort when he finally returns!"

Regulus offered a hand to his brother, pleading.

"Perhaps…" Sirius whispered after a moment, head rising with a piercing stare and set jaw. "Perhaps you're as full of shit as I always thought! Of course he isn't James, and I wouldn't want him to be! That would dishonor my friend! Harry isn't James reborn, he's James' son, and I love him as I would love my own son! Just as I love Remus and Tonks and these kids and hell, even Severus! That's something you can't understand, Regulus, something you've never been able to comprehend. Your twisted little mind can't fathom that love isn't a limited thing. It has no boundaries or set mass. Love grows and expands every day! Love isn't a bit of sugar that's to be parceled out in little doses, there's enough for all. You claim that I abandoned you, but I did no such thing! It's you that continues to press the issue, who makes wild demands and expects the world to bend while you remain firm and rigid! You're so quick to judge them, to focus on faults and failings, but you don't see that your whiny, pathetic little insults are nothing more than your own preconceived notions. Each and every one of them is honorable and special in their own way. It's not their fault that you're too angry to look past your own misguided views and see that the faults you perceive in them don't exist! And even if they did exist, Regulus, even then, who are you to say they aren't worthy? That's Team Nocturne's failure. You're all so busy blaming others and judging them that you miss all the potential they have. Maybe if you got your head out of your arse, you'd see that!"

Sirius took a step forward, fire blazing in his eyes, and Regulus was once more the young boy that looked upon his elder brother with love and fear.

"Join you? Has your time pretending to be a Raticate dulled your mind? Did you think I'd forget what you did to me, to my friends…to my _family_? You murdered people I cared for and locked me away! Oh, Sirius, I want you to stand beside me! Ha! I spent six years rotting in Sevii because of you! You talk of abandonment? _You left me in hell_!"

Remus and Tonks restrained him just in time, the man's inferno changing to ice.

"Stand by you, Regulus? No. I'll stand over your damn body as the life leaks from you. The last thing you feel will be my boot on your throat. Let the House of Black burn, and you burn with it."

"Could-Could we not egg the man on?" Ron hiccuped, throat squeezing.

"So, you've made your choice." Regulus stated coolly. "So be it. Maybe the blood of your 'friends' will cool your temper and-"

A leaf-quill lodged into his knife-hand, and Regulus threw Ron down as he screamed, stumbling back moments before a fist struck him hard and sent him flying back into a wall.

Winded and bleeding, he could only stare at the figure looming over him, dark eyes seeming to glow pink in the dark.

"You seem frightened, Regulus." Nasrin voiced, expression blank even as her fury filled the room. "I thought I was just a giggling, airheaded little girl?"

"I'm not afraid of you." He spat out. "What could you possibly do to me?"

"Well, that's a wonderful question." She purred, head tilting like a Pidgeot eyeing up it's prey. "You see, I've learned so much about human anatomy. Where all the bones are, where the arteries and veins lie…"

The man went pale as a deathly-sweet smile filled her face.

"I would crush every bone in your body, one by one. You wouldn't die, of course. I'd never allow it. Once every last one was ground into your muscles, I'd heal you and start all over. Again and again and again. Until you were begging for mercy, for death."

Nasrin leaned in, pupil flickering into a sharp-edged shape.

"A death I won't grant you until you've felt all the misery and suffering you've caused, paid back the blood and pain you've caused to my family. Only then will I allow you to die, long and slow and bloody. And I'll do it happily."

"You killed Neville."

The whole room seemed to freeze at Luna's soft voice, and Nasrin's menace crumbled as she turned to see Neville's motionless body, stunned.

 _He_ …

"What's this?" Regulus sneered, managing to gather his tattered façade. "Are you going to say something silly now? That's what you do, isn't it? Make a joke or a strange comment that makes others wonder what's wrong with you? That's what you're known for. Go on, say something funny for us."

"You…You killed Neville." Luna repeated, like a lone breeze over a bleak landscape, and Nasrin sobbed as the sadness cracked open her bones. "You killed…my Neville."

The half-Veela's head snapped up, eyes gone utterly black and blonde hair floating in an ethereal aura, the very air pulsing as she let out a piercing wail.

Nasrin was nearly buffeted off her feet, crashing against a wall as the _heartbreakragedespair_ crashed against her very soul, amplifying her own grief and fury and guilt-

Harry would believe for nearly a year that his eyes were playing tricks, that the effects of Luna's cry had confused him, when he saw those familiar eyes turn a bright, iridescent pink.

A second wail knocked Regulus through a wall moments before Luna's died, the blonde collapsing with a rattling sigh, the entire Shack quaking down to its foundation now at Nasrin's sorrow and all-consuming rage.

"NAZZ!" Harry tried to scream, but his voice was lost as the storm faded into a hiccupping cry that tore at his heart.

Stumbling up, Regulus released his Manectric, forcing out an order.

"Fl-Flash!"

The light was blinding, and there was a startled shout and matching snarls before anyone's vision returned, finding the traitor gone and Pongo with blood on his fangs, fur singed and eyes red with fury.

"Stay here!" Sirius ordered as Harry rushed to Nasrin's side, patting her cheek when half-lidded eyes failed to focus on him. "Severus, Remus!"

With a nod, the professors followed him out the door at a run.

"Protect the children!"

Tonks released all her Pokemon to follow that order, clearly frantic, as Ginny leaped to her brother's side.

"Ron! He's hurt!"

Blood seeped from a short, shallow cut in his throat, and she pressed a hand to the wound as Nasrin stumbled to her feet, leaning on Harry for support.

"Nazz!"

Nodding dizzily, she managed to reach their fallen friends and offer healing kisses, watching with a heavy heart as Ron slipped into unconsciousness and Luna's heart continued to slow.

"Harry…"

"Tonks, we need to get to the castle." He voiced as her Pokemon circled, whining softly.

"Sirius said to stay here. Regulus could still be around-"

"And he'll kill us here just as easily as he will heading back to the castle!" Harry snapped, temper flaring as Nasrin crumbled, unable to calm him. "The only difference is Ron and Luna _will_ die if we don't get them to Nurse Poppy! Dobby!"

The Alakazam appeared in a flash of red light, drooping as he took in the scene.

 _ **Great Harry Potter?**_

"Dobby, can you teleport our friends to the infirmary?"

After a moment, Dobby shook his head.

 _ **No, Great Harry Potter.**_

"Harry, the anti-teleport shielding." Hermione reminded them, shoulders slumping at the newest security feature that had been added since the dorm break-in.

"We'll have to take them ourselves." He decided, pressing a hand to Nasrin's shoulder. "Can you walk?"

Taking in a shaky breath, she nodded and scooped up both Ron and Luna, laying them against each shoulder so Ariel could fuss over them, while Tonks took Neville.

Hermione moved to support Ginny as their shattered group marched out of the Shrieking Shack, Pokemon following like a silent vigil as they hurried towards the lights of Hogwarts in the dark.

"WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS ON YOUR HEADS!"

"Regulus!" Hermione gasped at the unexpected shout as they drew near, pointing up towards the astronomy tower, the highest point of the castle. "What in the-"

"It's a Control Ball." Tonks recognized once spotting the object in his hand. "Sirius uses one to control-"

A blast of red light, and the tower ruptured, masonry flying everywhere and striking Nasrin's bubble with rippling force, tearing through Hogwarts like missiles as Dusknoir rose from the destruction to feast.

Screams shattered the night air, as if Hogwarts itself was wailing in agony, and Nasrin fell to her knees as it struck like a tsunami, yanking her under in a riptide of terror and pain.

The reality of their situation crushed her into despair, her worst fear made terrifyingly manifest, alone and responsible for all this death-

A sharp sting yanked Nasrin from her spiral, and Hermione glared back even as tears fell.

"Nazz, we can fix this, but you have to save Harry."

It took a long moment to realize what she meant, and the rosette nodded, fiercely yanking herself back together under the torrent of horror.

 _They would fix this_.

Pressing a hand to Ariel's head, Nasrin handed her burden to Tonks and called her Pokemon close before charging into Hogwarts, Hermione releasing Kirlia as the others followed on her heels.

There was a tingle of madness on the edge of her mind, of lost hope, and she burst onto the second floor to find Harry staring at the fallen form of Zygarde, Dusknoir crushed in his wake.

"HARRY!"

Kirlia and Snow yanked the boy away from the swarm before he could charge in, and Ginny took over command of Ludwig and Dobby as Nasrin grabbed her boy by the shoulders, meeting his insanity and bloodlust with all the love and grief she felt in that moment.

"Harry, stop."

Snapping back into reality, Harry went ashen as they retreated to a nearby classroom, Hermione calling out Whomper to reinforce the door while Kirlia and Dobby barricaded the windows.

"Oh god…" He whispered. "Remus…Remus…"

"I know." She whispered back, Mulan releasing a low cry. "We have a plan."

"What plan could…could bring them-?"

"All back?" Hermione finished, holding up a Poke Ball. "This one."

Celebi appeared in a flash, zipping over once she sensed their pain to comfort Harry and Nasrin in turns.

"The Time Turner Ability!" He realized, hope blossoming.

"Exactly. We go back one hour, and we get this right. We save everyone-"

"And we kick Regulus Black's ass!" Ginny completely fiercely.

"Can Celebi handle sending all of us?" Nasrin wondered now, concerned.

Celebi trilled in confidence, willing to test her limits.

"It's a risk. When I first began training her, just sending me back would drain her. We do this, and she might not be able to use her Ability again for quite some time…But it's a risk we're willing to take."

"Alright then." Harry agreed. "For Remus."

"For Sirius." Tonks added, holding out her hand.

"For Ron." Ginny stated, placing her own hand on Tonks'.

"For Luna." Hermione voiced, mimicking them.

"For Neville." Nasrin whispered, finishing the circle with Harry's hand on hers.

"For everyone."

Whomper cheered, adding himself just before Celebi activated her Ability with a cry.

The world went completely white, like being sucked into an ocean of sound and sight and taste-

"Harry? You okay, mate?"

Harry and Nasrin blinked, once more finding themselves cuddled up together on am armchair in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Neville watching them in confusion.

"Mate, you alright?"

"Harry? You-"

They pounced, joining Ginny in hugging the pair as Hermione spun Luna around in joy, beyond relieved that their plan had worked.

"You're doing things I don't understand." Luna voiced, brow furrowing. "Is this what it's like for you guys all the time? I don't like it."

Harry and Nasrin laughed, every muscle uncoiling, and she smiled at their befuddled friends.

"Alright, this is where things get complex, kids."

"And now you're doing references!"

One of the nearby windows shattered, earning quick yelps from nearby students, as a grinning Whomper reached through to gently touch one of Luna's Poke Balls and capture himself once again.

"…And that just raises further questions!"


	22. Chapter 22

With the entire story retold, including the hour-that-would-never-be, they waited nervously for Ron, Neville and Luna to react in some way, knowing that they had precious little time to formulate a new plan.

"…Did I also catch a talking Zigzagoon who has an obsession with guns?" The blonde asked, watching Percy sweep up broken glass.

"No." Nasrin answered, starting to smile.

"Good. That means _I_ can cosplay as Rocket!"

"Say something." Ginny whispered when the boys remained quiet. "Say you believe us."

"What?" Ron voiced, blinking from his thoughts. "Of course I believe you! I'm just shocked I did something so stupid."

"Yeah, but all of us tend to run off without thinking." Neville reasoned. "It's almost a tradition at this point."

"Still, getting caught like that? I'm a bloody idiot."

"You believe us?" Harry clarified, surprised.

"Mate, think about it. Our first Battle Instructor was possessed by Voldemort, and I killed him before he could take control of a legendary Poke Ball that can capture anything. They year after that, our Battle Instructor mindwiped students, Cho Chang was possessed by Voldemort, you Fused to fight and capture the Beast of Slytherin by wielding the Sword of Gryffindor, which happened to be a Cobalion that's still alive even after all these years. Scabbers being your godfather's brother? That's tame for even this year."

"Remember when Luna spent a week dressed in a jumpsuit trying to drive out some ghost she called Peeves?" Neville reminded them. "Now _that_ was weird."

"Who you gonna call?" Nasrin admitted, shrugging.

"Where was Slimer when you needed him?" Luna agreed.

"So you're all on board with us?" Hermione clarified.

"Scabbers is evil. Snape is Harry's uncle. Neville died, Luna and I almost died, you have a Legendary that can travel back in time. Yeah, I think I have it all."

"I wish we led duller lives." Ginny grumbled.

"What's the game plan?" Neville asked Harry and Nasrin. "I assume we're going to go about this a bit differently this go around."

"Hell yes." They assured, Harry pulling out his Pokedex.

"Tonks?"

" _ **What the hell took you so long**_ _? I've been pretending to take a piss for the last eight minutes so I could get your call in private! Sirius is going to think I have bladder issues! It's bad enough that I suddenly found myself an hour back in time while I was in the middle of a_ _ **jump**_ _! I about broke my ankle, you no good bloody-_ "

"Okay, okay, sorry for the wait!" Nasrin placated quickly, Mulan helping cover Melody's ears while Rapunzel hugged a startled Duchess in comfort.

"But we're here now so we can come up with a battle plan."

" _The game plan is what it should have been from the start. You seven stay in the tower and don't even think about interfering._ "

"Exactly." Harry and Nasrin echoed. "We agree one hundred percent."

"… _Why do I suddenly hear someone screaming 'it's a trap'?_ "

"Oh, was I shouting that out loud?" Luna wondered, blushing.

"It isn't." Harry assured.

"I admit that we all screwed up."

"We want Regulus to pay, and we're willing to sit back and let you do the work."

Tonks stared at them, disbelieving.

" _Still think this might be a trap._ "

"It's not, we swear."

"Harry…"

"Alright, fine!" Nasrin huffed.

"We're going to wait till you sign off, and then go to the back door that Regulus used to escape the Shack and stake it out."

" _See, was that so hard? And now I can have Castform guard that door, giving you no reason to go to the Shack. Thanks for your offer, though._ "

The call ended, and Neville raised a brow.

"That isn't your real plan, is it?"

"Nope." They confirmed, already heading for the teleporter with Eevee and Pongo on their heels.

"We're going to the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?"

"Nope." They shot down.

"We were being honest about wanting to stay out of Sirius and Tonks' way."

"But we're still going to help." Ron voiced, confused.

"Yeah." Nasrin assured with a smile.

"If Sirius fails, then we're going to make sure Regulus doesn't harm another person ever again."

* * *

After the break-in, Madame Bones had installed a state-of-the-art security system at Professor Dumbledore's request to hopefully prevent a similar happening.

Sporting anti-teleportation shielding, it also had a Lock-Down Procedure that shut every room and hallway to trap any intruders while protecting students, with an alarm that would warn the staff, Aurors and government as a whole of danger at Hogwarts.

This system was marketed as hacker-proof, with six different types of encryption that created layers of protection against manipulation.

Ginny had cracked it weeks ago, just for fun, and Mulan covered her ears when the alarm blared.

"Did you have to set off the loudest bloody alarm in the entire school, Gin?" Ron shouted, covering his ears as said Weasley rolled her eyes.

"There's only one alarm that's triggered when the Lock-Down Procedure is in effect, Ron!"

Disconnecting her Pokedex, Ginny turned to Harry and Nasrin as Ariel ground her teeth in a growl.

"Alright, if the sirens and flashing lights weren't enough, I did it."

"Good." They replied, firm.

"So now we wait it out, right?" Neville clarified, heading to a nearby open classroom that Hermione had already disappeared into.

"Seems kinda boring." Ron complained, following with Luna.

"Well, I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about. We can discuss why Harry and Nazz betrayed us."

"Why they did what?"

Ginny yelped when she shoved across the threshold, door locking at her back.

"HARRY! NAZZ!"

"Sorry." Harry whispered as Nasrin pressed a hand against the door, teary-eyed.

"But we're not going to risk you again."

The memories of their aborted fates were too fresh, Neville's beaten body and Ron's slit throat and Luna's dying wail vivid as fresh blood, and neither would allow a chance for any of it to be repeated.

"That was pretty sneaky."

Mulan yelped as the pair whipped around, Harry cursing to find that Hermione had slipped out of the room before it locked.

"And there's no need for that language. Now then-"

"Hermione-"

"Don't." Hermione replied firmly. "I'm with you on this, whether you like it or not."

"You don't have to do this." Nasrin reasoned, Ariel cooing softly in her ear.

"You've proved yourself enough. I forgave you for Lockhart-"

"You think this is about forgiveness?" Hermione cut in, scowling. "Harry, I know you've forgiven me. I know. This isn't about that at all. This is about you being my friends, and me standing beside you till the end. I couldn't during our First Year, and the second…Well, you know what happened there. But this year? This year, I help you save the day."

Her eyes flashed, and Nasrin felt the depth of resolve hidden underneath.

"Besides, he hurt _my_ friends, too."

Their gazes connected for a moment, and Harry took a deep breath.

"Alright." They agreed. "But we play this our way."

"What's the plan?" She agreed, following as Nasrin led a run through silent, flashing hallways.

Empty and cast in unnatural light, the castle turned into a foreboding, hellish backdrop as she pulled open a door that revealed a flight of stairs and a teleporter pad that led straight to their destination.

The astronomy tower.

With a few spins, the trio were surrounded by a quiet night, the alarm a distant reminder of their urgent mission even in the dark classroom.

"What are we looking for?" Hermione asked softly as the pair split up, Nasrin floating to check the top of equipment while Harry moved along the walls with both hands.

"Regulus didn't have the Control Ball with him."

"If he had, he would have used it right in the Shrieking Shack."

"We're betting he stashed it here."

"Why couldn't he have hidden it somewhere else and just brought it here?" She wondered, checking the student's tables.

"He might like theatrics, but he isn't a fool."

"He needed to get to the Control Ball and activate it without any time to spare."

"It's here."

"What's a Control Ball, anyway?" Hermione mused, checking Professor Sinestra's desk. "I've never heard of it before."

"That's because it isn't your typical Poke Ball."

"A Control Ball is about twice the size of a normal Poke Ball, and can hold other Poke Balls and activate them in one burst."

"Sirius uses one to control his Dusknoir, and Regulus does the same thing."

"So it's too big to carry all the time, and can't be shrunk down like a normal Poke Ball." Hermione deduced. "So he must have hidden it in the tower after he escaped the dorm, sent the Dusknoir to Le Fay's Landing…But when he failed, he couldn't get the Ball back."

"And the Dusknoir slowly returned in the night." Harry agreed, turning to a nearby bookshelf as Nasrin checked underneath furniture.

"Waiting for their master to return."

The boy smiled as he removed some ill-organized books, reaching into the gap.

"Too bad we got to it first."

Nasrin smiled as she joined him with Ariel and Mulan, taking in the heavy silver Ball with black markings.

"I give you the Control Ball."

"Thank you, Harry."

The trio twisted away, Harry and Hermione falling behind Nasrin as Regulus entered through a window, recalling his Crobat.

"I'm very glad you found that." He continued with a conman smile. "My name is Regulus Black. I've been working with my brother, Sirius, to help stop-"

"Save your lies." Nasrin bit out, Ariel and Mulan thrumming aggressively.

"We know who you are, traitor." Harry agreed.

"We know _everything_."

Regulus paused, mouth puckering, but continued to sound pleasant.

"So you puzzled it all out. Perhaps you're smarter than those you keep the company of. My brother and his little allies were all quite startled when I made my appearance."

He took a single step forward, hand extended.

"Now let us see if you're smarter than your parents. Surrender, and I will let you live."

"Piss off." They snapped back, pink light flickering.

"As dumb as they are, I see."

Mulan practically hissed when he advanced another step.

"What do you plan to do now, Rose Quartz? The Control Ball is bio-locked to me. You can't use the Dusknoir. Maybe you're thinking of fighting me?"

With a flick of the wrist, Regulus released his Empoleon, Manectric and Crobat.

"Your Pokemon are weak compared to mine. They aren't even fully evolved. My Pokemon are older than you three combined."

Nasrin's jaw clenched tight, knowing he was right.

Only Ariel would have the experience to take on even one of his Pokemon, and she would not risk any of them in a battle with such odds.

"You could fight them yourself, of course…And hope you can take all four of us, without leaving your precious Harry and Hermione exposed. Or Fuse with dear Harry…and leave Hermione all alone."

Ear-sensors trembling, Mulan glared at him with a fierceness not meant for her small size, eyes bloody-red and furious.

"Of course, you could call forth the Beast, or the Lion, and you would get the pleasure of seeing the look of surprise on my face just before the floor collapsed under their weight and all of us plunged to our deaths. We'd probably take out what remains of your family. I had a head start, but Sirius and his merry band must have begun the chase by now. They won't get here in time to save you, but they'll be halfway here when Zygarde and Solgaleo crash down on them!"

A flash of frustration, and Nasrin reigned it in, knowing that losing her temper would end as badly as the aborted timeline, while Regulus turned to Hermione with sickly-sweet smile.

"Hermione, always the logical one. Harry and Rose aren't playing the odds. If you don't give me the Ball, I'll kill you. You know that's a fact. I will destroy your Pokemon, and then I will slit your throats. Giving me the Ball, however…Well, I myself don't know what I'll do, honestly. But isn't a maybe better than a certainty?"

He lunged a step, and Nasrin jerked to block him, Mulan pressed back against her shins and snarling.

"Because it's a certainty. I'm going to kill you if you don't give me that Ball. Come on now, why don't you take a gamble? Live a little."

Hermione's gaze flickered to Harry, then Nasrin, before settling on the mad Black.

"You want to talk about certainties? Okay, let's do that. I don't know for certain what will happen if we try and keep the Ball from you. You'll try to kill us, but Nasrin could throw you out the window, or Sirius could get here first, or we might get in a lucky shot. But I know for _certain_ that if you get this Ball, innocent people will die. So, yes, I _will_ play the better odds. Asshole."

Regulus' features twisted into a snarl, and Nasrin's gaze flickered down to meet red eyes, seeing the same resolve there that she felt.

 _Together_.

A Love Ball shattered into brilliant pink-tinged light, a sun exploding, and Regulus' lunge was cut short as a pink-white-black blur burst from within and slammed into Empoleon, the Water/Steel-type crying out as he was thrown half-through a wall.

Hermione gaped as she recognized this new force as a Lucario.

Where most were blue-furred, with a sandy-yellow chest and black stripes, standing roughly four feet tall even at their highest, this one was edging towards six, vibrant pink and white with stark black bands and paws, Gem flickering as a bright blue light created a bone in one paw to absorb Manectric's Thunderbolt and smash the Electric-type into a new crater that splintered the floorboards.

An Icy Wind smacked Crobat in the face, another yelp escaping when Ariel shot off a Bubble Beam that destroyed a whole row of desks after grazing the larger Pokemon's belly.

Seeing Regulus try to take advantage and approach, Harry held up the Control Ball, which stopped the man in his tracks like Missus Norris when she spotted catnip.

"You think I'm weak-willed." He voiced, waving the Ball back and forth so Regulus' eyes tracked it, apparently deaf to Nasrin/Mulan striking Empoleon with a series of Power-Up Punches that sent the Emperor Pokemon flying up into the ceiling. "You think I don't stand up for myself, and that I allow myself to be cowed. But here's the thing. I think the same about you."

Ariel and Crobat crashed into desks and walls around them, the Brionne using Aqua Jet to keep up with her opponent's sheer speed.

"You're a coward who hides and refuses to stand up like a man and fight. No, you prefer to hide in the shadows like a yellow-bellied snake who's skittish of the light. So, maybe we're the same, Regulus…Except for one key difference."

Nasrin/Mulan froze, ear-sensors rattling, and turned with wide, dark eyes, blood-red flashing near a pointed iris as Harry planted his feet.

"I remember where I'm standing."

And the window behind them shattered, shards of glass shimmering as they flew after the Control Ball into the darkness, Regulus scrambling too late to catch his prize.

"You- _You_ -"

Hands clamped onto their throats, and Nasrin/Mulan roared as Empoleon and Manectric tried to slow their charge, Ariel crying out as the pair of Third Years were hoisted out the empty window frame.

"No, this is better! This is so much better!"

"Regulus!" Sirius screamed as he burst through the door, freezing in place even as Empoleon was thrown past him with a snarl.

"Yet another one you couldn't save, brother."

And dropped them.

A howl shook the whole castle to its foundations as the Lucario leapt out, heedless of the fall, only thinking of Harry and Hermione and _saving them saving them saving them_ -

A flash of red light, Hedwig burrowing into Harry's chest, and they scooped Hermione up as the pair were consumed in glorious white light.

Landing lightly on the grass below, Nasrin/Mulan watched as a great white Noctowl pulled out of their dive, heart lifting with them.

 _ **Knew you could do it**_.

A ripple, and dark eyes flickered to find Regulus flying away on his Crobat, a growl rumbling through into a startled Hermione.

 _No_.

Setting her down as Remus/Mooney landed nearby in their Zoroark form, the Lucario took off as Harry/Hedwig dove, striking the Bat Pokemon and it's rider into a tumble that ended with the Poison-type hitting the grass and Regulus tossed like a ragdoll.

Whomper appeared, Luna riding on his shoulder and their friends safely surrounding his feet, but there was only a moment of sheepish pride before Nasrin/Mulan were driving Pokemon and trainer apart, Harry/Hedwig driving their sharp beak through the fleshy membrane of Crobat's wing to ground it before joining them.

In that moment, the greatest flaw in Regulus' scheme came to light.

All that time spent as Scabbers engrained one thing into the Black's mind.

 _A fear of birds_.

"Stay-Stay back!" Regulus screamed, scrambling back as Harry/Hedwig flared out their wings with a cry. "No! No! Stay back! Stay back!"

He reached for a Poke Ball, only to cry out as the appendage was broken by a weak, well-aimed Aura Sphere, Nasrin/Mulan baring sharp fangs.

There was no escape here, no crack to slide through.

Remus and Sirius, in their Pokemagnus forms, were covering the east and south, Tonks had the north, where her Rotom was gleefully shocking his Rattata, Whomper was shaking a fist from the west with the young Gryffindors, and Professor Snape-

Regulus released a second scream at spotting Seviper, another great predator of rats, eyes flickering around the closing circle before turning skyward as Harry/Hedwig dove at him with talons extended.

Nasrin/Mulan watched, quiet as the eye of a storm, as the Noctowl tore his skin to ribbons, blood splashing across the grass in payment for all the pain Regulus had wreaked upon them all.

"Harry!" Remus shouted as he separated from Mooney, pausing at the low growl that escaped the Lucario. "Nazz, that's enough."

Ear-sensors vibrating, the massive Aura Pokemon split in a flash of pinkish light, and Nasrin stepped forward to press a hand against ivory feathers.

The Noctowl hooted, unwilling to stop, and she nodded.

"I know."

Channeling her Veela powers, the half-Gem poured them into the Pokemagnus, the simmering rage and steady calm and worry that was filling the night from everyone.

Yes, Regulus deserved to die…

But that was not blood that needed to be on their hands.

With a shudder, the Noctowl let out a cry before separating into Harry and Hedwig, the Hoothoot joining Ariel and Mulan in glaring at Regulus Black.

"Okay, Remus. We do it your way." Harry replied, clearly disagreeing.

After a moment of thought, his foot lashed out and caught the man's chin, snapping his head back into the ground and unconsciousness.

"There. Now I'm done."

"Remus Severus!"

Everyone turned at the shout to find Professor Dumbledore rushing from the castle, with the other Heads of House following close behind.

Filch trailed in their wake, caught between tears and screams at the mess that had been made.

"What is-Miss Tonks? And…Sirius Black? My boy…And Regulus?"

The headmaster nearly stumbled, seeing so many faces he had thought long-gone.

"I gather I've missed quite a bit, haven't I?"


	23. Chapter 23

Once Regulus was handcuffed and sedated up to the gills by Nurse Poppy, Harry and Nasrin began to explain the whole, crazy year over again for the Hogwarts staff, including Hermione's Celebi and a future that never was, which was a whole tangled mess.

They were nearly done when Madame Bones had arrived, getting just as much of a shock at the living Black brothers, and the story was started over again for her benefit.

This time, Harry was going over the Battle of Le Fay's Landing when Minister Fudge and his staff arrived, babbling about an attack on Hogwarts, and what patience Nasrin had left to hold them back evaporated.

"That's it!" The Potter snapped, startling everyone. "We're only telling this story once! So you'd better get everyone who needs to hear it now!"

Which was how they ended up in the grand audience hall of the Pokemon League, finishing the tale to the Elite Four, the entire Hogwarts staff, the Council of Gym Leaders, the Prime Minister, the department heads, and Cammi, who was accompanied by more Crystal Gems than Harry had expected, with a crowd of reporters, prominent businessmen and foreign dignitaries.

Sitting, Nasrin watched as the adults began to bicker over what to do next, rubbing tiny circles into Mulan's tight back as Hedwig leaned into Harry's head, feathers ruffling without Robin there.

Sirius was insulted when Regulus was to be sent to The Monmouth's Tower rather than Sevii, warning that Johto would not take such a move kindly, but his status was a much easier issue, reinstating his citizenship on top of becoming Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, with the manor and Gym this entailed.

The big issue, however, was his position on the Council of Gym Leaders.

When the Potters and Blacks were thought gone, the Malfoys and Parkinsons had taken their place, and with Harry's eventual return already threatening their power, Lucius quickly suggested a 'preferable' solution.

"The Black Family is one of the oldest Gym families in all of Avalon, and I think we can all agree that our region will benefit greatly from their return. Also, considering the news that we have just heard in this chamber, I believe that a shake-up is needed, so that we might eliminate those that would bring shame upon us."

Harry and Nasrin realized quickly his aim was to remove the Weasleys as an enemy while also weakening his opposition, and Cammi tilted her head to Sirius, eyebrow quirked.

"Honored Gym Leaders, what you say is true." The new Head of House Black replied, giving Lucius a hard stare. "I do long to return the Ancient and Noble House of Black back to its glory days. However, I would be doing Avalon no good if I stepped into that role right now. I'm simply not mentally prepared for such a task."

Sirius placed a hand on Harry and Neville's shoulders, squeezing gently.

"But in only a few years, we will see these two young boys come of age and take their rightful places as Gym Leaders. Would it not be better to have me wait? Why not give me a few years to reconcile what happened to me, and then, in one fell swoop, the three of us can join your ranks while allowing you all time to come to conclusions on who must go."

The other Gym Leaders applauded, but Nasrin could feel Lucius' sour mood even from that distance.

"The mutt is rather clever when he wants to be." Professor Snape admitted, whispering just for her and Harry. "No one will deny you your spot. The Potters are institutions, and Avalon would be insane to deny Lily's Heir his spot. Even if _Lord Malfoy_ manages to remove the Weasleys, he'll have to eliminate himself or Parkinson. The Longbottoms and the Lovegoods will be united, and Neville would block any attempt to remove Xeno. Greengrass is a snake like Malfoy, and won't be crushed under his heel easily, and the others are too ingrained for him to attempt a coup. And even if he can eliminate one of them, he'll have a voting block of Potter, Black and Longbottom. The rest will clamor to you, and you can have him and Parkinson driven out. Look at him. He knows he lives on borrowed time."

"But a cornered Pokemon is sometimes the most dangerous." Harry voiced, earning a flash of parental pride from his uncle.

"Yes. Yes, that is true."

With his new power as Head of House Black, Sirius gleefully made Harry his heir through his paternal grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black, snatching another prize from the Malfoys.

Then he declared Remus and Professor Snape as Honored Friends, including a few Sons of Johto, before instating Jack and Jonas Kenway as Regents of House Black, all of which caused quite a stir.

Last of all, he called up Andromeda Tonks nee Black before welcoming her back into the family, the pretty lawyer breaking down in tears as she, her husband and their daughter were reinstated and replaced under her cousin's protection before the entire region.

"Like anyone would ever think of crossing them now." Ginny whispered. "The Lord of Sevii, the Head of House Black, and one of the commanders of the Sons of Johto? Sirius might be the last man anyone in Avalon would want to cross!"

Harry silently added being an Honored Friend of the Heir of Rose Quartz, but knew that went unsaid.

Nasrin loved Tonks, as she did all her friends, and anyone who wanted to cross her after what Regulus Black had done would not have the chance to walk away.

There was just one last matter to attend to.

Standing in Godric's Hollow, school behind them, Harry and Nasrin faced the statues of his parents and their Pokemon that had been erected in the main square, a plaque naming them and their Pokemon while proclaiming the pair Saviors of Avalon.

Now, Remus and Sirius pulled down a sheet to reveal a new addition.

And there was Peter Pettigrew, just as heroic and noble, with the words In Honor of Peter Pettigrew, Who Gave His Life In The Name Of Brotherhood And Friendship etched underneath.

"For too many years, Avalon thought the worst of one who deserved nothing but our praise." Remus began, swallowing back tears. "I'm as guilty of this as the rest of you. But today…Today, we make amends for this terrible mistake. Today, Peter Pettigrew at long last joins with the greatest heroes of Avalon…And in their mighty company, he shall feel no shame."

Applause erupted from the crowd, teary-eyed, and the pair of Third Years joined the remaining Marauders and their headmaster by the statues as that crowd eventually dispersed.

"It's a fine statue, my boys. I'm only sad it took such dramatic events to bring the truths to light."

"I think many truths have been lost to the ages, Albus." Remus noted. "Today, at least, we managed to drag one back."

"And hey, just imagine how great my statue will look up there!" Sirius bragged.

"Too bad you'll be dead and won't be able to admire it." Harry and Nasrin teased, Hedwig hiding a smile behind her wing as Mulan snickered at the man's pout.

"Tell me, my boys, what are your plans now?"

"If you're asking if I'm going to be moving back into 12 Grimmauld Place, then the answer is no." Sirius answered easily. "Haven't been in that horrid building since I was a Fifth Year, and I have no plans to do so any time soon. No, I think I'll have it torn down and build something new, a bit more cheerful and bright. That should get the old bloods upset."

He wrapped an arm around each teenager, giving a shake that loosened some laughter.

"Until then, I think I'll use some of my new wealth to purchase a home next to Remus' and keep an eye on Pronglet and Nugget here!"

"A fine idea." Professor Dumbledore agreed, stroking his beard contemplatively. "Though, as I think upon it…"

"What is it, professor?" The young Gryffindors asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking that it's simply unfair that you haven't seen what the other regions have to offer. With Sirius as a Son of Johto, perhaps a journey to that region would be in order. Perhaps when the World Gauntlet Championship is taking place?"

"Please, can we?" Harry asked Remus, Nasrin adding in her best pleading eyes.

"Thank you, Albus, thank you…" The Gym Evaluator groaned good-naturedly. "Now I have to say yes if I want to avoid a summer of Harry and Nasrin whining."

"Harry and Nazz?" Sirius added. "If you don't say yes, then _I'll_ whine!"

Professor Dumbledore laughed, placing a hand on the Marauders' shoulders.

"My dear, dear boys. When I think of where we were three years ago, I can scarcely believe I'm not in some wondrous dream. So much has returned to us, and for that I'm eternally grateful."

His mood dimmed a touch.

"Though it seems that the scales of fate are continually adjusting themselves. Voldemort has returned twice now, and this year saw Regulus Black revealed for what he truly was. I fear what other things will be dredged up from the darkness that is our past. What new nightmare now lumbers towards Avalon, waiting to be born?"

"But if the scales must be balanced…" Harry started.

"Doesn't that mean light will also come?" Nasrin finished.

The headmaster fixed them with a sad smile.

"Never lose your ability to hope."

* * *

"You know, if all it takes is a Dusknoir attack to get us our own private train-with no Draco, mind you-then I say let them come again next year!"

"Don't even joke about that, Ron!" Ginny snapped. "I'd personally take a thousand Dracos over one Dusknoir."

The cabin filled with laughter, and Nasrin looked over the assembled group fondly as Ariel relaxed across her shoulders.

Remus, Sirius and Tonks had joined the assembled Gryffindors for this ride back to Galahad Station, the others teleporting to their next destinations, and the trip had been full of mirth.

But now Sirius pulled out his trainer bag, and Harry turned to look over the pair of Marauders suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" They asked, Hedwig ruffling up her feathers.

"So mistrusting of your godfather!" Sirius mock-gasped. "You act like I'm going to do something horrible to you!"

"Considering the last hour has been filled with stories of you pulling pranks on 'friends'…" Nasrin pointed out, Mulan rolling her eyes.

"You're going to feel so embarrassed for doubting me once you see what I've got here."

"What do you have, Mister Black?" Neville wondered.

"Well, it occurred to me that I have about twelve birthdays to make up for, and since for Harry's first birthday, I got him a Ball, it would only make sense to get him another one."

With a flourish, Sirius showed a Poke Ball with an H engraved on the lid.

"But then I thought to myself, 'Sirius, you magnificent man and sex god to all female trainers everywhere, Harry wouldn't be happy to get something in front of his friends'. So, I decided to share the wealth."

At that, he pulled out seven Poke Balls, each with first initials engraved on the top, and a Love Ball similarly marked.

"Mister Black…" Neville voiced in shock, catching the one tossed his way. "This is…"

"Exactly what you deserve." Sirius finished softly, looking to each of them before settling on Nasrin. "Not only did you help avenge Peter and Lily and James, all of you were there for Harry when I couldn't be. Spending some coin and calling in some favors to get these guys is the least I could do."

Smiling, Sirius rubbed his hands together.

"Come on, come on, let them out!"

"You'd think you were the one receiving the gift." Remus teased, though he leaned forward to see better.

"Ginny, you go first." Harry offered.

With a nod, the youngest Weasley tossed the Ball up as Sirius began to explain.

"I tried to pick out a Pokemon that fit each of you. I know Lily-Flower is your idol, Miss Weasley, and what an idol to have, but I hope that in lieu of a Torchic-"

"He's perfect!" Ginny squealed as the Chimchar instantly leapt into her arms. "Oh, thank you, Mister Black, thank you!"

"Now, Miss Lovegood." Sirius continued as Luna released hers next. "I thought at first about trying to get you a Fire-type, too, but when I found this guy on the market, I knew he'd be perfect for you."

"That he is!" The half-Veela agreed, holding up her new Chespin. "I shall call him Neville Junior!"

"Can we… _not_ name him after me?" Neville tried, admitting defeat at her head-shake.

" _It's the Circle of Life!_ " Luna and Nasrin sang. " _And it moves us all!_ "

Neville took the chance to toss up his, and his annoyance was replaced by a smile at the Turtwig that appeared, immediately calling out Flora to meet their new teammate.

The Ivysaur inspected him before giving a gruff nod of acceptance, though she bumped him to remind Turtwig of the pecking order, though he just happily tugged on her leaves.

"Alright, Mister Weasley, you're up!"

Ron was vibrating so hard he nearly fumbled the Ball as he tossed it, lighting up at the Tepig that ran around his feet, snorting up a storm.

"Now, unlike the others, this little guy was already given a name. Personally, I think Pigwidgeon is a mouthful-"

"Not for us, Mister Black!" Ron assured, petting his new friend. "Ain't that right, Pig?"

"You're next, Hermione." Harry and Nasrin nudged, and Hermione swallowed back tears at how far they had come before following orders.

"Oh…Oh my." She gasped, stroking the Fennekin's soft fur so the Fire-type rumbled. "Thank you, Mister Black."

"Your turn, Nugget." Sirius prompted, and said rosette tested the Love Ball in her hand before pressing the button.

Ariel whistled in surprise when a Litten materialized, yawning cutely even when showing fang, and Nasrin's heart melted.

"Hi, there." She greeted softly, offering a hand. "I'm Nazz, and I want to be friends. How does that sound, Bagheera?"

The cat-like Fire-type only thought for a moment before hopping up onto her lap, bopping noses with Mulan and purring as soft fingers rubbed right behind his ears.

"Your mum was thinking about getting you a Litten as your House Pokemon in your Seventh Year." Sirius admitted. "But she agreed this little guy was just right."

"He's amazing." She agreed, already excited for him to meet their brood.

"Think you did rather well, Sirius." Remus noted, patting his friend's back.

"I just had the ideas. Jack was the one that did the negotiating for all but Turtwig and Chimchar. Said Drayden owed him a few, and, well, Jack and Cynthia…"

"Yeah, yeah, name-drop all you want on your own time!" Tonks whined. "Harry and I've been waiting long enough, Sirius!"

"Well, you can wait a second more." The Head of House Black replied, turning serious even as he smiled.

Rising, he strolled over to the pair, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"A few weeks ago, I corrected a great wrong and brought you under the protection of my House. Tonks, your mother's birthright was stolen from her. Harry, you are a Black both through my love for you and your blood. My…My brother was wrong about many things, but the status of the House of Black is not one of them. The Blacks have fallen into ruin. Regulus is jailed, Bellatrix mad and imprisoned, and too many of my family dead because of the war with Voldemort. I may be the Head of our House, but it will not be I who repairs House Black. That task falls to you two. In you, I place my hopes of not just raising House Black, but making it something better, something stronger. To do that, you each need a Pokemon. A Pokemon that will prove to the world that you are the future of House Black."

Nasrin sniffled as Tonks held out a trembling hand, hoping and praying as the pair of Balls opened-

And crying when that hope was rewarded.

"Blimey." Ron whispered. "Piplup."

"The Piplup is the House Pokemon of House Black. These two have been waiting a very long time to be claimed, and I give them now to you."

Sirius pointed towards the one now belong to his cousin.

"Apus, the Bird of Paradise. A happy little guy."

Then, to Harry's.

"Orion. The Hunter."

Remus jerked up, startled.

"That's…"

"My father's name was Orion." Sirius told his godson, sadness and pride mingling. "When I told him I would not join Team Nocturne, he could have easily killed me there. The rest of the family would have applauded. But my father-My father…"

Here, he had to pause, chest shuddering.

"He told me to run to the Potters and ask for sanctuary. He covered for me, gave me the time to make my escape before my mother and the rest of the family found out. I'm alive today because he, above all other members of my family, saw me for me and not as a pawn on the chessboard. I name your Piplup Orion to carry on my father's spirit."

Harry nodded firmly, a hand slipping into his.

"And I swear I'll do you and House Black proud with Orion II."

Then a pause, hand turning, and Nasrin blinked as he turned to face her, free hand dropping Orion's Ball into a pocket before retrieving a small box.

"Nazz…I wanted to wait for the right moment, but…"

"Harry?" She breathed, the others falling quiet as the clasp lifted to reveal a beautiful silver ring, the outer curve fashioned like curling ivy to swirl around the tiny, round stones embedded along the surface.

Amethyst, garnet, pearl, sapphire, ruby, lapis lazuli, peridot-

"You've been with me since the very beginning, no matter what, and I can't imagine a life without you in it." He began, shoulders straight and sure. "This is a promise. One day, when everything is truly settled, when there's no danger lurking out there for us to fight…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If you'll have me."

Tears welled up in dark eyes, and Nasrin smiled in the brightening light of her Gem, pulling him in to bump foreheads.

"Oh, Harry…Of course I will."

* * *

And that's the last of the rewrites!

I'm still working on the next one, 'Tournament of Souls', so it won't be out right away. I have work, volunteering, and soon school to worry about, so my writing is going to slow down a lot.

Add in Pokemon Let's Go! and that's...that's pretty slow.

Know that I'm working on it when I can, and thank you all so much for the support! I hope you'll all enjoy the next one just as much!

Love,

ChibiLover123


End file.
